


Struggling with life

by shipping_galore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Dark, Drug Addiction, Excessive Drinking, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: it's been a year since the war and Hermione isn't the same person anymore can anyone help her out of the destructive life style she finds herself in Warning drugs drinking swearing (smoking f/f m/f Bi later chapters ) dark Fic





	1. Working class girl

**Author's Note:**

> any one you do not know in this story is my OC'S and they are muggles OK I DO NOT CONDONE DRUGS THIS IS FOR A STORY NOTHING MORE. Also EVERYONE is OOC (out of character) and that OOC can get Extreme also you may even consider this a bit AU
> 
> Everyone's year they were born in and their age.  
> Hermione born in1979 age 19 not yet turned 20.  
> Narcissa born in 1955 age 44.  
> Lucius born in 1954 age 45  
> Draco born in 1980 age 19.  
> Severus born in 1960 age 39  
> ****************************************************************************  
> Note2: Hermione has to work 3 jobs and does have PTSD  
> Her Symptoms  
> • Repeated upsetting memories of the event (anything that reminds her of her Parents)  
> • Repeated nightmares of the event (you’ll find that out later)  
> • Strong, uncomfortable reactions to situations that remind you of the event  
> • (Harry’s birthday)  
> • Avoidance  
> • Avoiding places, people, or thoughts that remind you of the event (Avoiding the Malfoy family and Severus (next chapter)  
> • Feeling irritable or having outbursts of anger (you’ll find out that later)  
> ***************************************************************************  
> My OC'S (meaning these are the muggles you be seeing more than the other oc muggles in this story):  
> Jason born in 1966 age 33.  
> Scotty (Jason's son) born on 2nd of May 1980 age 19.  
> Rose O’Malley born on 27th January 1981 age 18.  
> D’Angelo Reilly born on 4th August 1980 age 18.  
> Jessica Davis born in January 1979 age 20. Barmaid at Hells gate night club  
> Jack Davis born in 1973 age 26. doorman at Hells gate night club  
> Jake Davis born in 1975 age 24. DJ at Hells gate night club  
> Jacob Davis born in 1977 age 22. bouncer at Hells gate night club  
> Sandra McCool born in November 1981 age 18. waitress at Hells gate  
> Devil's angel is Hermione's stage name.  
> Hell's gate isa straight/gay club  
> *****************************************************************************  
> Background info: Hermione entered the women’s half house, on May 20 1998, 2, 1/2 weeks after the war ended. She was 18 at the time and would turn 19. 5 months later, she found a club one night while walking around westminister one evening and that is when she befriends the Davis siblings. She met Sandra 3 weeks later when she started working at the club. Hermione used the money she got from her three jobs to buy most of the things for her room in the halfway house and put the rest she got from her two-muggle jobs back into her trust fund. She put the gallons Knuts and sickles she got from her job in the wizarding world back into her vault at Gringotts. Also she had to put a spell on the wizarding photo's that she has because no one at the half way house knows she is a witch.  
> ***********************************************************************  
> Background story2: Years before Hermione found out, she was a witch she went to a muggle school. There she befriend three students, Scotty McLane, and D’Angelo Riley who was a year below her and Rose O’Malley who was 2 years below her.  
> Background info3: Five girls in the halfway house are teenage mums. Parents:Trisha age 16, her daughter 1 week old Messiah.  
> Amber age15, her 3 year old twin sons, Alex and Toby.  
> Anya age 19 her 1 month old Daughter Delilah.  
> Savanna age 18 and her son 2 year old Riley.  
> Mary age 17 and her 6-month-old daughter Belle.
> 
>  
> 
> also i thank everyone who does review but since my own reply will come up in my commets i will not be replying to reviews

Updated it on the 3/12/2011

 **SG:** guys i'm just making things up so Please don't get all crabby about this not being realistic like i know some of you will if you don't like it don't read or review just leave also i wrote this years ago as you can tell by the updated date so this was done before i found out any info of what happen for everyone after the war yet i have a much tamed version of this story done on Fanfiction.net under the pen name **Davidboreanaz'swife247** if you wish to read that version. also this version although a mix of both the rewriten and the orginal version was inspired by the nickleback song  just to get high   

 **Title:**  Working class girl

 **Author:** shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:**  angst/friendship

 **Warnings:** swearing/ smoking/ drinking/ drugs/ dirty dancing everyone OOC some girl on girl not your thing, then get lost

 **Rating:**  explicit

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter nor the songs mentioned in the story

 **Intro:** Hermione has change since the war she is now working three jobs and is struggling with moving on after the war, can anyone save her from herself

* * *

 

Thanks to the war, which ended a year ago on the 2nd of May 1998, everything in Hermione Granger’s life has changed, her boyfriend Ronald Weasley ended their 3-month relationship the day before the war started, and has since disappeared from the world altogether.  While during the war her parents were murdered and her home destroyed by death eaters.

After the war finished, Harry had taken Ginny and gone to Ireland to live, So Ron Harry and Ginny left, leaving behind a vulnerable Hermione to pick up the pieces of her shattered life on her, own. Not long after that Hermione had to take $150.00 out of her trust fund which her parents set up for her when she was born and consisted of 10,800.00, now only leaving $139.20 in her trust fund.

It was not enough to pay for her parent’s funerals, which cost $850 so she had to dip into her wizarding account, which had over 1000 Gallons in it, drew out 700.00 gallons, and transfer that into muggle money leaving her with 300.00 gallons in her wizarding account.

As a result, not only did Hermione have very little wizarding or muggle money left, but she now had to live in a half-way house in down town westminister with 30 other young muggles, ranging from 15 to 19 years old, some were even young mothers with babies or young toddlers.

* * *

 

******1 year and 2 months later, Friday 30th of July 1999/ Hermione’s room the halfway house******

It was morning and Hermione lay asleep in her room just then she yawned and opened her eyes she blinked then pulled back the covers, and got out of bed.  The witch looked at the clock on her bedside table, which read 6:00am.

Hermione realised with a sigh that she only had 2 hours before she had had to be at work, she worked 5 days a week her first job was at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon ally she started at 8:00am and finished at 3:00pm. Her second job was as a waitress at a muggle Restaurant called the dragon garden, her shift their started at 4:30pm and ended around 9:30pm. Her third job was a dancer at a muggle club called Hells gate she stated at 11:00pm and finished at 3:00 am.

 

 

Hermione stood from her bed and almost fell she was still a bit woozy from last night. Normally she stuck to fruit tingles and would get cut off by the barmaid Jessica after three drinks because that is all she had on her tab it was also because she could easily get drunk off just three drinks. However last night she had stayed behind at hells gate and had a drinking contest with her child hood muggle best friend Scotty McLane, Scotty would buy the drinks as her tab was full although he never told Jess who the drinks were for as he knew Hermione had filled her tab for the night and was never allowed more then 3drinks.  

 

They held the contest on the cat walk above the dance floor. The contest was on who could drink the other under the table and unfortunately, for Hermione she lost last night and was now paying the price for it.

 _Fucking shit, remind me to tell Scotty not to play that bloody game again_ , thought Hermione.

While she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her first job of the day.

 

She returned to her room after her short shower and dressed into burgundy coloured robe which he had taken out of her trunk at the end of her bed which unless she her self used it was always sealed SHUT she took down her black overcoat put it on over the robe and tied the sash. When Hermione was done with her over coat, she walked over and sat down in front of her vanity table, where she picked up her brush and brushed out her long wet honey brown curly hair. while bushing her hair something on her dresser caught her eye. Hermione’s brown eyes narrowed when saw what it was. The thing that caught her eye was a still old picture of herself Ron Harry and Ginny.  The picture was taken a month before the war.   She and Ron had been dating for three months and Harry had just asked Ginny out.

Hermione picks up the photo and throws it into the trash bin next to her dresser, then she takes out a matchbox from her draw of her dresser, takes out a match from the box and lights the match before throwing it into the bin. Hermione remembered everything that they did to her as she watches the frame and photo burn. She remembers Ron and her breaking up just a day before the war started and Harry and Ginny leaving after it finished, leaving her all alone in the wake of her parent’s deaths when she needed them the most.

What made it worse was tomorrow was Harry's 19th birthday she did not like to think about it because all it brought was pain.  After watching the picture burn Hermione douse the still flicking flame with a flick of her wrist, and magically opens her window to allow the smoke to escape before going, back to brushing her hair. Just then, another photo catches her eye and makes her smile this one was of her former tormentor Draco Malfoy. 

She and Draco met up again, a week after Ron, Ginny and Harry left, and they had formed a close friendship.  After the war, she saw a change in not only Draco but also in his parents Lucius and Narcissa. Draco showed Hermione who he truly was and that his arrogance was just a cover up. He was in fact a lovely young man and had a good head on his shoulders. The reason for the arrogance was the dark lord. Now that Voldemort is gone, he could finally be himself the person locked deep within him.

Draco had become somewhat like a protective younger brother to her.

It made Hermione happy to know she had a friend from the wizarding world, his parents even treated her differently they now treated her with kindness and respect, although Hermione kept her living arrangements and life a secret from them. For she was not ready to tell them the truth. Hermione pulled herself out of her trip down memory lane.  Finishing brushing her hair, she grabs her wand and sticks it in her pocket before grabbing her lighter, smokes, and putting them in her handbag, which held her mobile her purse, her pouch of gallons, and her book that she shrunk.

Another change in Hermione was after the war she took up drinking drugs, and smoking it was her way of coping with the pain of her parent’s deaths, and the abandonment feeling after Harry Ginny and Ron left.  She had a stash of drugs in a secret compartment of her vanity draw, not only that but she started swearing as well. 

Hermione takes out a bag of some per crushed cocaine and straw from her draw, the witch the proceeds to stick the straw in her nose and sniff, after that Hermione whipped her nose and stuff the bag of cocaine and the straw into the secret compartment in her vanity draw. Hermione sighed as she thought about how shit her life was now. She grabbed her handbag, and walked out of her room and down the stairs.

* * *

 

Hermione had just walked into the kitchen to see Trisha feeding her 1-week-old daughter Messiah Trisha was one of the girls living at the halfway house.

“Morning” said Trisha.

Hermione smiled at the 16-year-old before going over and making herself, a coffee and grabbing something to eat.  Once she had her coffee and toast, she walked over and sat down across from the teenage mother. After breakfast, Hermione waved goodbye to Trisha, then walked out of the halfway house.  Once outside, Hermione took out her mobile and rang for a taxi, a few minutes later the taxi came; Hermione got in and told him to take her to Charing Cross Road

******Charing Cross Road leaky coldron/ diagon Ally******

16 minuets later Hermione arrived just outside the leaky coldon, she handed the driver the money and got out. She closed the door and turned opened the door and stepped in; she waved to Tom the bartender before walking outback. Once out back Hermione took, out her wand before tapping the wall in front of her three times with her wand. Just then the wall guarding Diagon ally parted.

 Stepping though Hermione made her way up the main street towards Flourish and Blotts, as Hermione opened the door the bell jingled signalling someone entering the shop, making her way inside the door closed behind her. she made her way over to the front desk.  Walking behind the desk Hermione set her bag in the top draw removed her muggle overcoat and hung it up, she looked at her watch and saw it was 8:00am and sighed relising she made it just on time. Hermione’s job was a cashier and also assisting custmors and doing invintory.

Hermione grabbed the inventory and got to work. 

She was interrupted a few times to help a few of the new students find their school books and to be a cashier to the costumers who were buying books all in all it was a busy morning for the 19-year-old.

Around 12 she stopped to take her break.

Making her way back over to the front desk Hermione took her bag out of the top draw and head over to the office of Mr Blotts the manager, and knocked on the door.

“Enter,” said a voice.

Hermione opened the door and stuck her head in.

“Sir I’m heading out for my break I should not be that long,” said Hermione. 

 Mr Blotts nodded.

 Hermione closed the door, walked back and gathered her things before she left. Sighing she  walked back to the Leaky cauldron.

* * *

 

 ***** The Leaky cauldron/ Diagon alley** *******

 Hermione walked in and up to the counter and ordered a sandwich and a coke before going over and sitting down in a booth. Hermione sat reading the book that she had on her, a moment later Tom brought her lunch over.

“Thanks Tom” said Hermione.

Tom smiled the walked off, Hermione had just started eating when she heard someone calling her.

“Herm”

Hermione looked up to see her best friend Draco Malfoy walking over to her.  Hermione gave him a brief smile, as he stopped at her table.

“Hello, Drake how are you?” asked Hermione as she stood up. 

Draco hugged her, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and sitting down across from her.

“How is everything?” asked Draco.

“Uh it’s good” Hermione lied.

She did not like lying to her friend but she had to, Hermione sat thinking of the life she now led and where she had to return to after her work completely forgetting Draco was even there.  

“Yo Herm you with me girl” said Draco as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Hermione snapped out of her day dream.

“Huh yeah course I’m with you Dray” said Hermione. 

“You seem spaced out girl you sure your OK?” asked Draco with concern.

Hermione put on a fake smile, before taking a bite of her sandwich and a sip of her drink, then answered Draco’s question. 

“Of course I am” said Hermione.

However, Draco did not look convinced but let it go. Hermione then looked down at her watch.

“Merlin look at the time got ran Drake catch you later,” said Hermione. 

The witch stood up gathered her things drank the last of her drink and put some gallons on the table to pay for the bill.  then she kissed Draco’s cheek before dashing out of the Leaky cauldron.

Draco sat there and watched the whirlwind that was his best friend, then shook his head and ordered his lunch.  Meanwhile Hermione was outback taped the wall with her wand as soon as the arch way was big enough, Hermione ran down the street and skidded to a stop outside Flourish and Blotts and was now trying to catch her breath, once she had caught her breath she walked in and over to her desk and set her things down, and went back to work. The day was long and hard, yet she knew she still had more work to do, since she had a shift on at dragon garden later tonight. Then it was off to her third job, at a nightclub in called hells gate.

She had just finished helping a costumer  when suddenly the door opened and in walked Draco, he looked at the front desk and was surprised to see Hermione sitting behind the desk. 

Hermione looked up because she felt someone watching her; she was shocked to see Draco standing in the door way.

“Hermione” said Draco.

He looked bewild at seeing her working there, Hermione ignored him before grabbing the clipboard and walked over to the books.  She walked through the aisles looking at the books to make sure none was missing and ticking off the ones that were on the list.

 _She works here_ thought Draco.

He shrugged and walked up the stairs to the other section of the bookstore he selected the book he wanted and walked down the stairs and over to where the desk was, Hermione came back and sat down.

“I’d like to buy this book please,” said Draco.

Hermione took the book from him and red the cover.

“A guide to becoming an Animagus”

She smiled before scanning it while Draco started to make conversion.  

“So you work here now do you Herm?” asked Draco. 

Hermione looked up she did not smile only nodded.

 _OK something is most defiantly wrong she spaced out at lunch now she is not even talking to me come on Herm what going on let me in and tell me what bothering you_  Draco desperately thought  

“That would be 24 gallons.” said Hermione.  

Once she finished scanning the book, Draco handed her the money, and Hermione handed him the book.

“I hope to see you soon Herm,” said Draco as he left the store.

 By the time, Hermione finished for the day it was going on 3:00pm.  Hermione stood up put on her over coat and tied it togther, gathered her things and left, she walked down the street and to the archway.  Once there Hermione  tapped her wand onto the wall and watched as it parted.

* * *

Hermione walked through and into the leaky cauldron where she waved goodbye to Tom before walking out the door.  Hermione then caught a taxi to the halfway house,

*******halfway house westminister*******

When Hermione got to the house; she paid the man and stepped out closing the door. The driver drove off, while Hermione walked up the pathway then walked inside.  

When she walked in, Hermione gave some of the other girls a tied smile before walking up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Hermione walked in and closed the door; she put her handbag and wand down on the dresser, then without even bothering to undress flopped down onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 

****an hour later****

Hermione woke up had a shower then she dressed, putting on a white blouse and black skirt with black high heels. she grabbed her handbag and walked out of her room, down the hall and into the kitchen. Once down stairs Hermione walked into the kitchen, where she grabbed something to eat. When she finished eating Hermione said goodbye to the other girls in the house. The witch then walked out the door, and took a taxi uptown to the dragon garden

***** The dragon garden*****

Walking into the restaurant Hermione made her way over and behind the counter walking into the back she set her bag in her locker then grabbed her apron put it on and took out the pad and pen. Walking back to the front Hermione stepped out from behind the counter and started her shift.

Around 6:00pm, Hermione was in the back putting orders on the tray, when Draco Lucius and Narcissa walked in. They walked over to a booth and sat down.

“Hey Moine girl you mind taking the next order at table 12 I’ll do this,” said Adella.

Another waitress as she walked in.

“OK,” said Hermione.

She then walked out of the back, but stopped when she saw WHO was at table 12.

 _Oh no this can’t be no, no, no_ thought Hermione frantically.

She took a deep breath and let it out before walking to the table where Draco Narcissa and Lucius sat. 

“Hello and good evening may I take your order?” asked Hermione professionally.

The Malfoy family looked up; Lucius and Narcissa looked shocked while Draco looked like a stunner spell had hit him in the face.  

“Herm you work here as well as Flourish and Blotts?” asked Draco.

Lucius and Narcissa looked surprised at this new information. Hermione did not say anything.

The Malfoy elders recovered from the shock then they each gave her their order.  Hermione smiled at them before taking the menus and walking off. she gave the order to the chief when she walked into the kitchen. Afterwards Hermione walked back out to take other orders.

 As Hermione passed table 12 Narcissa stopped her.

“Miss could we get some water for this table.”  

Hermione nodded then walked off .

she gave the order that she had taken before being stopped by Narcissa to the chief, once done Hermione got a jug down put some ice in it and then filled it with water.   Afterwards she grabbed three glasses and set it all on a tray, then grabbed the tray and walked out and over to the table.  Once at the table Hermione set everything down.

 “Will that be all?” asked Hermione.

Lucius nodded.

“Your meal will be here shortly” said Hermione.

Before she picked up the tray and walked away.

“Dave I’m taking my break,” said Hermione.  

Her boss looked at her and nodded.  

Hermione grabbed her cigarettes and lighter out of her bag, before walking out to the side ally.

* * *

When she walked out she saw her workmate and old muggle school best friend Scotty McLane standing aganst Opposite her, smoking a cigarette.

“Hey honey how ya feeling after last night?” asked Scotty with a sly smile.

Hermione glared at him.

“Shut up you little shit for brains you know bloody well how i'm feeling because it is YOUR fault” said Hermione.

While leaning back against the ally wall and lighting up her cigarette.

Scotty laughed.

“You could have said no."

With that he walked back inside.

15 minuets later After finishing her cigarette Hermione walked back in

* * *

Once inside Hermione put her lighter and cigarettes back in her handbag then went, back to work, she grabbed the tray that had the Malfoy’s meals on it, before walking out.   Other waiters/ waitresses were making their rounds.  One bumped into Hermione, just as she got to the Malfoy table, however, before she could fall and loose the tray, two hands were on her hips. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Scotty standing there.

“Careful sweetie” said Scotty as he let her go.

“Thanks Scotty” said Hermione with a smile.

 “No problem darling” said Scotty as he walked off.

Seeing the interaction and NOT knowing WHO the young man was that had his hands on Hermione, Draco's protective brother instincts kicked in.

Hermione just smiled at them while placing their orders on the table.

“Enjoy,” said Hermione.

She picked up the tray and walked off.  

Both Scotty and Hermione got another tray with other orders on it and began making rounds. From where they sat, the Malfoy family could see Hermione and the young man she was with, talking and joking as they worked.

After Draco had finished his meal, he just sat in the seat watching them twisting the napkin that once had lain neatly in his lap in his hands. 

Draco watched Hermione walk away to get another tray.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the same guy Scotty he heard her call him put his arm around her. He continued to watch as Hermione and Scotty began talking closely while twisting the napkin tightly in his hands; however, when he saw the guy lean over and kiss Hermione square on the mouth, he snapped tore the napkin in half and lost control of his magic.

 

As a result, a light bulb just to the left of Hermione and Scotty exploded.

The small explosion alarmed everyone but none more so than Scotty and Hermione.

 The pair jumped back in surprise when the light bulb exploded right above them.

Hermione’s eyes widened and she just stood there staring at the pieces of the shattered bulb lying on the ground.

“Hermione love you OK" asked Scotty.

Concerned she may have gotten some glass on her.

 Hermione shook her head and looked up at Scotty.

"Yeah fine and you?" She asked him.

“I'm good but what the hell happened?" asked Scotty.

Hermione felt a chill run down her spine as she slowly turned and looked over at table 12. 

Draco sat in his seat breathing heavily however there was still anger and hatred in his eyes, Hermione looked at Lucius and Narcissa. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they were in total shock.

 Hermione guessed that this was the first time in his life that Draco ever lost control of his magic in public or EVER.

 _He just HAD to pick tonight to lose it, well I am not going to stand for this_ thought Hermione.

She then grabbed a post it from the counter and wrote on it she then pulled a waiter aside that had just finished cleaning up the glass pieces from the bulb.

“Sara, please pass this on to the young blond man at table 12?” Hermione, asked her.

The blond haired girl nodded.

After that Hermione walked to the back it was 9:30pm and her shift had ended.

“Well I’m off Dave see you Monday night” said Hermione.

As she hung up her apron and clocked off. 

Hermione grabbed her handbag from the locker and walked out the side door and into the side ally.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back inside Sara disposed of the glass pieces from the bulb and put them in the bin before walking over to the table.

“Sir Hermione told me to give this to you,” said Sara.

Who handed the note to Draco before walking off?

“Thank you” said Draco.

 As he took the fold piece of yellow paper.

 Following the handover of the note Narcissa and Lucius paid the bill and got up to leave, while Draco unfolds the note, which read

“SIDE ALLY NOW”.

“What is it Draco?” asked Narcissa.

“It’s a note from Hermione she wants us to meet her in the side ally now”

“We’ll let us not keep Miss Granger waiting." said Lucius

Draco folded the note back up stood up and walked out with his Parents. Scotty who  was by the counter watched them leave.

 _What’s Hermione pissed at him for_ thought Scotty

* * *

The Malfoys walked out of the dragon garden and entered the Ally however they could not see Hermione anywhere that is until they heard her voice.   

“Draco Lucius Malfoy what was that?” asked Hermione

As she stepped out of the shadows.

“Her... “

She didn't let him finish

“My Merlin Draco you lost control and made a bulb explode right where I was standing and in front of muggles no less what the FUCK were you thinking?” she cried.

Draco snapped.

“Me what was I thinking what were you thinking and who was that person anyway?”

“Why do you care who he is?” asked Hermione.

“The reason I would like to know, is because I want to know who the young woman I consider my big sister is hanging around with,” said Draco. 

That was it Hermione lost it and snapped at him.

“Who do you think you are Draco bloody Malfoy, my little Brother”

“Well I would like to consider having that title yes” replied Draco

Hermione groaned

 "FINE if you MUST know he is a workmate and an old school friend from my old muggle school there ya happy now.”  Hermione snapped.

However, Draco still was not in the best of moods.

“Well seems to me that he was more than that” Draco agued 

Hermione let out a frustrated growl.

“FOR FUCKS SAKES DRACO”

Draco Lucius and Narcissa were speechless, they had never heard Hermione talk like this before; she saw the looks on their faces and sighed then said in a calmer voice.

“I love that you care so much truly I do, but My life here in this world does not concern you sure if this incident happened in the magical world sure I would understand that because unfortunately that is also my world.  However, this here….” said Hermione.

While she swapped her arms around the ally.

“….IS MY WORLD” she spat out the word in anger.

Draco was about to speak when Hermione held up her hand.

“……Which means you have no say in what I do here” Hermione finished

There was silence after that no one made a sound. Hermione lent back against the wall trying to calm, down.

The stillness in the ally was broken with the ally door being opened.

“Hermione babe you still out here?” asked Scotty.

They all turned to the door and saw Scotty walk out.

Hermione smiled

“I am” she sighed.

The poor young man felt the tension in the air as soon as he stepped out.

 "Oh I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" asked Scotty.

Lucius and Narcissa stared at him while Draco gave him a death look.

 It was Hermione who spoke up.

"No its fine in fact your interruption has just stopped me from wanting to strangle my best friend" 

 

While giving Draco a pointed look.

Scotty nodded turned and faced her.

“Hey darl I thought you might need this since you seem so stressed out earlier and I doubt one ciggy would relieve all that stress.” He said

While walking over to her.

He took out a small bag of tablets, opened it and got one out, he then put the bag away and held up what the Malfoy family thought was an Ordinary tablet.

However, the tablet was in fact an illegal muggle drug called speed.    

Hermione’s eyes lit up when she saw THE tablet.

“Oh Scotty you’re a lifesaver” said Hermione.

She took the tablet and put it in her mouth.

 “Here’s something to wash it down with,” said Scotty.

He pulled out a vodka bottle from the inside of his jacket.

He got those two things from his bag after he watched the Malfoy family leave.

Hermione smiled.

Grabbed the bottle and drank half of it in one go then handed it back to Scotty. 

Scotty nodded.

“Better” he asked.

Hermione gave him a glassy eyed dopy look.

“Yep”

Then suddenly she hiccupped

“Oh excuse me” Hermione apologised.

 “I'll leave you to it than” he said.

He kissed her cheek and turned and walk back inside.

After Scotty left Hermione started to walk out of the ally when a hand stopped her.  Hermione turned back and saw Lucius Malfoy looking at her.

“Miss Granger as an apology for my son’s poor behaviour I’d like for you to come to the manor so we can talk” said Lucius. 

“I’d love to Mr Malfoy but I can’t I have work to get to” said Hermione.

All three were shocked. and this coursed Draco do get REALLY concerned.

“Hermione sweetie girl I saw you working at Flourish and Blotts earlier today, and  now here at dragon garden, and yet you say you still have work what is going on tell me please I can help you” Draco Pleaded

As he stepped forward and took her hands. 

Hermione shook her head and smiled. 

“It’s not your problem Draco it’s mine besides I’m fine.”

  _Like hell you are_ he thought.

Hermione shrugged off his concern, turned and walked past her best friend and his parents and out of the ally before flagging down a cab.

When the cab stopped, Hermione got in and closed the door. 

The cab driver drove off.

Hermione looked back and saw the Malfoys.

She blinked and they were gone. 

“Where to miss?” asked the drive. 

““Women's Halfway house Westminster London,” said Hermione

* * *

 

***** The half-way house/ Hermione's Room *****

After driving from the Restaurant the cab, stopped outside the halfway house.

“Here we are Miss” said the driver.

Hermione thanked him and handed him the cab fee before stepping out, then closing the door. She watched as the driver drove off. Afterwards Hermione turned around, walked up the pathway to the front door and opened the door quietly, trying not to wake everyone, after all, it was 9:30pm and everyone would be sleeping. Once inside Hermione closed the front door and walked up the stairs and to her room.

When Hermione entered her room, she began getting ready to go to the club, Hermione took an hour to get ready by the time she was finished, it was 10:30pm and she had half an hour to get there.

 _Plenty of time_ thought Hermione.

Looking at the clock, she then look back at her reflection in the mirror.

Hermione smiled.

 _This will get the boys and girls going_ thought Hermione.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror.

Hermione was wearing black high heels, a dark blue sparkly bikini top and tight red leather booty shorts, her bushy brown hair was now straight and long it stopped half way down her back. After getting ready, she put on blood red lipstick and some black mascara, then put on her black over coat and buttoned it up and tied it together.  Hermione grabbed her handbag, took out her pouch of wizarding money, and put the pouch in her dresser draw before going over to her vanity. Hermione grabbed her drugs, from the secret compartment, of her vanity draw, before putting them in her bag.  She put her watch on and walked out and down stairs before walking out the door.

* * *

Once outside Hermione stood on the sidewalk and rang a cab, the cab came 5 minutes later and Hermione got in.  After giving the driver directions, she drove her to the nightclub. Hermione got to the club at 11:00pm once there she paid the woman and got out.

Hells gate was run by the Davis siblings, the eldest brother Jack worked as the outside bouncer, while the second brother Jake was the DJ, the third brother Jacob worked as the inside bouncer, and their little sister Jessica walked as the barmaid. 

“Hey Jack” said Hermione.

Walking up to the doors of the club while untying the sash and unbuttoning the buttons so now the coat lay open which allowed Jack to get a look at her outfit.

Jack whistled.

“Hey Hermione looking good there babe, knock them dead girl,” said Jack as he let her into the club.

Hermione laughed.

"Don’t I always?" she asked him.  

“To true girl” said Jack.

* * *

As she entered what some called the devils playground the music was booming and Hell was in FULL swing, she stood just off to the side placed her hand bag on the coat rack, took off her coat and hung it up over her handbag, before walking over to the bar.

Jake spotted Hermione heading over to the bar and turned the music down.

“Hey” the clubgoers cried.

“Sorry to interrupt but I just wanna welcome the Devil Angel to the playground so gentlemen AND ladies be sure to not miss another Sinfully Wicked Performance from our little devil’s angel.

He then cranked the music back up.

 Hermione hearing the music hopped up onto the bar top, just as a song came blaring though the speakers, and began her performance.

Hermione saw some of the men and women coming over just to watch herperformance she loved playing to the crowed. She dropped to her knees in front of a female customer and began moving her body to the sexy beat, the woman reaches out her hand and ran it down the front of Hermione's body the at only made Hermione throw her head back and grinding her body harder to the beat.

Hermione moved back away from the woman and got down on hand and knees and slowly crawled along the bar top the men and even some women kept touching her all Hermione ever did was give them a sly smile or a wink when they touched her the tip jar was over flowing with money.

Hermione got to the poll at the end of the she grabbed the poll and slowly pulled herself up while grinding against the poll to the beat of the music, whistles catcalls and cheers, could be heard, throughout the cub from the men and women gathered around the bar.  Hermione put one high heel foot on either side of the poll grabbed the poll with both hands and slid up the poll while shaking her ass.

Hermione felt some of the customer’s slap, pinch or grab her ass which only made her shake it even more. Hermione played to their reaction,  by smiling and winkinf at them.

Hermione swung around the poll a few times before facing the costumers, she danced with her eyes closed throwing her head back she continued her poformance even as the customers male and female started feeling her up Hermione slips off the bar and right into a man’s lap and starts moving on him. 

The man smiles, before pulling out a speed tablet from his pocket and dangles it in front of her, Hermione eyes light up, she opens her mouth, and the man drops it in before handing her his beer to wash it down. 

Hermione smiles at him.

As the song, ended Hermione got off the man’s lap blew them a kiss.

She then took the money from the tip jar and gave it to Jessica for safekeeping until her shift was over,before walking over to where she spotted her friends at a table; some tables had a polls designed for dancers to use. 

“Wow holy fuck girl look at you” said Scotty.

“Oh come on Scott you’ve seen me dressed like this, every night,” said Hermione.

“I know but you look even sexier tonight then you have previously,” said Scotty.

Hermione smiled.

“Why thank you”  she repiled as she turned to show the all the whole outfit.

“Scott mate there is nothing HOLY about her why do you think she works in hell” D’Angelo joked.

Everyone laughs.

“And don't you forget it” Hermione told him.

Meanwhile the table that they were sitting at was one of the ones that had a poll on it so dancers could dance; and the viwers could rrelax comfortably. While Hermione was talking to them she saw they had some cocaine crushed up on the table.

“Have some” said Rose.

 

"Really thats one of YOUR stashes after all"

Hermione licked her lips and was about to pick up the straw when Rose, D’Angelo girlfriend stopped her.

“There is a price you give me a lap dance and then you can have some.”

Hermione looked at her. 

"So you wanna dance from the devil angel” she asked with a sultry voice.

Rose smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione. 

She saw the boys nodded emphatically.

"Alright then  Hermione said in a sexy voice.

She knelt down between Rose’s legs and slid her hands up Rose’s thighs before standing up.

 So with the assistance from the boys, she stood upon the table and gave them a performance halfway through her performance   Hermione stepped off the table and onto the sofa her feet on either side of Rose Hermione danced and rubbed herself against Rose

Rose lent in and sucked on Hermione’s left hipbone while Hermione was still dancing aganst her.

Hermione throws her head back closed her eyes and continued to dance she then tuned so her back was facing Rose and her ass was right in the young woman's face, Hermione leant over and grabbed the poll a she continued to give the girl a lap dance. Meanwhile the boys were getting an eyeful; Hermione turned her head and gave Scotty and D’Angelo a seductive smile.

“Enjoying the show boys,” she asked them slyly.

They gulped and nodded.

Hermione winked at them then got back to her dance, meanwhile the two young men asked a Sendra as she passed their table if she could bring over, a jug of water and two glasses. Sandra looked over to see why they had asked and saw her friend giving D'angelo's girlfriend Rose a lap dance.

Sandra smiled, and walked off.

“Hey Jess can I get a jug of water and two glasses please?” asked Sandra.

Jessica snickered.

“She has done it again hasn’t she?” asked Jessica.

“If you mean gone and got Scotty and D’Angelo hot under the colour by giving a young Rose a seductive dance then you would be correct,” said Sandra

Balancing the tray on her hand Sandra made her way back over to the table where Hermione was still giving her performance

“Here you go boys,” said Sandra.

Setting the jug and glasses near the boys.

Hermione looked at her friends and smiled before crouching down and pulling Sandra into a kiss. 

the boys grabbed their water and gulped it down.

After Hermione pulled back, Sandra smiled and slapped Hermione playfully on the ass before walking off.

After the lap dance, Hermione went and sat on Scotty’s lap there she grabbed the straw from Rose put it in her nose and sniffed sucking up the cocaine though the straw and into her nose. After that  Hermione walked off to continue her shift

* * *

 

*****Saturday the 31st of July1999*****

It was 3 O’clock the next morning when Hermione finally finished her shift at the club. Normally by now, Hermione would return to the halfway house; however, she could not face being along today for today was the witch’s ex best friend Harry Potter’s 19th birthday. She knew she would dwell on her pain of his betrayal if she went home.

So instead she decided to stay and have fun with her friends.

Hermione walked back to the bar and grabbed the jar of money from Jessica, Hermione took the money from the jar and handed the now empty jar back  

“Heading home now love?” asked Jessica.

“No way not today I think if I go home now I’ll trash my room in my anger” said Hermione.

“Why bub?” asked Jessica.

“My ex boarding school, housemate who was once a best friend of mine, its his birthday today  so I just need to forget that this day and he ever existed.” Said Hermione. 

So with the money in hand Hermione made her way through the crowed and over to her coat and handbag. Hermione was just putting the money in her purse when, suddenly she felt someone come up behind her and wrapped his or her arms about her waist.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Jacob smiling at her.

 “Hey Jacob no one’s been near my coat have they?” asked Hermione.

as throws an arm back behind her and around his neck before grinding back into him, Jacob closes his eyes and suck in a breath.

"No he breathed out 

Hermione smiles and grinds back against him one last time before grabbing her handbag and walking over to the bar;

Jacob watches Hermione walk off and thinks.

_That is one Devil of a woman._

Hermione made it to the bar and sat down on the stool then takes out her pack of cigarettes and lighter. She pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

“Hey Love great performance but it still doesn’t beat the privet performance two nights ago,” said Jessica.

Hermione instead of paying the tab with money, once it is full gives Jessica privet dance performances as well as lap dances to clear the tab

Hermione blows the smoke out and smiles.

“Thanks Jess, so does that mean my drink tab is clear?”

“Sure does so what can I get ya?” asked Jessica. 

“Um how about my favourite cocktail” said Hermione **.**

Jessica looked at her and smiled.

“Suger we may have plenty of cock’s in the place,” said Jessica.

Looking out at all the men dancing on the dance floor.

“But as you can see they don’t have any tails.”

Hermione laughed. 

Then said with fake disappointment.

“Oh darn, guess I'll just have to go for a fruit tingle then.”

“Coming right up love” said Jessica.

However, Sandra also heard what Jessica said as she came to get a tray of drinks.

“Where did you come up with this shit girl?” she asked her friend.

“Hey I have three brothers, blame them and their dirty mouths” Jessica repiled.

While handing Hermione her fruit tingle.

“Oh by the way you only have 2 more left on your tab.” 

 “We’ll that explains your foul mouth” laughed Hermione as she sipped her drink.

Sandra laughed.

“Babe what’s got you hyped up?” asked Sandra.

Hermione shrugged.

“You know the usual cocaine speed.” 

“That will do it,” said Jessica.

As she walked off to the other end of the bar. Sandra grabbed the other order of drinks and walked off.

Meanwhile Hermione grabs her fruit tingle hops of the stool and heads off.

“Later Jess, oh don’t worry I know I only have two more drink left on my tab” Hermione repiled as she walks off.

“Good, later babe” said Jessica.

Hermione made her way through the bodies and towards her friends.

D’Angelo, Scotty and Rose looked up when they saw Hermione.

“Hey Hermione.”

Hermione smiled at them as Scotty pulled her onto his lap.

They sat around and talked while listening to the music.

“Hey guys I’m going to go ask Jake for a song, be back soon,” said Hermione as she stood up.

“OK love” said Scotty. 

Therefore, Hermione made her way through the throng of bodies dancing and grinding to the beat and up to where Jake was.

“Hey baby doll nice moves last night, so what song do you want me to play?” asked Jake.

Hermione smiled.

“Can you please play Next go round by Nickelback?” asked Hermione.

“Oh baby doll you know that’s my favourite song and of course I will” said Jake.

“Thanks Jake and its Scotty’s favourite to” said Hermione.

She walked off and back to her friends.

Hermione picked up her drink took out the straw and sculled it while her friends watch with smiles.

“No one in their right mind can beat you in a drinking contest,” said Rose.

“Hey what time is it?” asked D’Angelo offhandedly.

Hermione put the now empty glass on the table and looked at her watch before saying its 3:30am.”

Just then, they heard Jake's voice so every dancer stopped dancing and looked him.  

“OK everyone this next song is for our devil’s Angel, Miss Hermione Granger everyone, enjoy” said Jake.

Just then the song, next go round came on and everyone started dancing again.

Hermione is still grinding and dancing up against Scotty when she sees Sandra and yells out to her.

“Sandra ya sexy bitch get ya ass over here.”

Sandra moves though the sea of people and over to Hermione.

“Yes Hermione what is it?” asked Sandra.

“Can I have another fruit tingle” said Hermione.

“of course and what would the rest of you like?” asked Sandra.

 “Beer thanks” said Scotty and D’Angelo.

“Bloody Mary” said Rose. 

Sandra nods and Hermione slaps her ass as she turns and walks off.

The group of friends then continue to dance, after some time Sandra come back with their drinks Hermione kisses Sandra before pulling back.

“Thanks babe love ya” says Hermione.

As she and the others grab their drink.

With their drink in hand they walk off the dance floor and over to their table the four friends sit down on the seats. Hermione took out her bag of cocaine; she also had other bags of drugs in her handbag.

She had a bag of E a bag of speed and a bag of joints, Hermione put some cocaine on the table, before taking out the straw and a cigarette. Hermione passed the pack around her friends each took; one then she lit the cigarette before passing the lighter around as well. After lighting up they all took turns snorting the cocaine smocked their cigarettes and drank their drinks.

Hermione then handed Rose her half-empty fruited tingle glass before pulling herself up and manoeuvring her body so she was lying flat on her back with her legs on either side of the poll.

“Comfy?” asked Rose.

Hermione smiled reach up and pulled rose’s head down for a kiss, Hermione hummed and closed her eyes as she pulled back yet each time she took a drink the alcohol would spill onto her body.

Hermione turned her head towards the boys.

“Want a taste boys” she asked them slyly.

The three friends laughed.

"So that’s the reason why you chose to sit like that?” asked Rose.

She watched as both boys lent over Hermione and licked the alcohol from either side of her neck and on her chest. Hermione sighed and lifts her head back, Rose, just smiles takes a sip of her bloody Mary while watching the show. During the early evening Hermione had her last drink of the night. 

The friends then moved up to the catwalk where Scotty orders more drinks for the already drunk Hermione these drinks were heavy ranging from two lemonade and vodka's, rum and coke and a Tia Maria, and now she was on her current drink the worse of them all Tequila. She was way beyond drunk Hermione was WAISTED. She kept giggling and laughing for no reason at all.

“OK everyone this is the last song,” said Jake.

They heard Jake say from far below them then the song came blasting though the speakers

Hermione grabbed onto the poll on the cat walk and pulled her body up swung; herself around and called to her friends.

“Come…on…guys… lets ...Dance...”  

Her friends looked at her then each other.

“Hell why not,” said D’Angelo.

They then walked off further ontothe cat walk.

When they found Hermione she was, giggling laughing and stumbling as she danced Scotty walked over to her and held her upright as she danced so she would not fall.  Hermione lent in close to Scotty and whispered in his ear her voice slurred from being totally wasted.

“God I…wish I… could …have …some.”

Scotty knew what she was talking about and pulled her close so their hips pressed together, before whispering.

“Honey I would but your drunk out of your head so no”

Hermione looked at him and pouted.

“You .... know…no…is a…dirty…word” Hermione drunkenly told him.

“Yeah I know” said Scotty.

While pressing his hips aganst Hermione’s own in turn the young girl moans right in his ear “it doesn’t mean we still couldn’t have fun” said Scotty.  Hermione pulled back and then crushed their mouths together, Scotty lifted her up and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. Scotty then grips her ass and moves his hips against hers. D’Angelo and Rose however are practically having sex on the dance floor they were all over each other. D’Angelo had his  hand up Rose’s top and Rose’s hands gripping his ass while their tongues  were down each other’s throats.

* * *

 

It was going on 5:30 when the song finished, and everyone was starting to leave and head home.

 Hermione was so drunk that Scotty had to carry her down the stairs and help her over to her coat and help her put it on then help her outside. All the while her Rose and D’Angelo followed.  

“Hermione you ok?” asked Jack.

Hermione groaned.

“She’s fine you know how easily she gets drunk” said Scotty.

While taking out his mobile and calling a cab.

A few minutes later it arrived.

Scotty helped her in and put the seat belt on her before closing the door. Hermione managed to give the driver the address to where she was staying with out slurring. she then felt the car move.

* * *

 

*****the half-way house*****

Hermione had sobered a little by the time the driver stopped in front of the house.

She paid and thanked the driver before exiting the cab.

She stumbled up the path and through the door,then made her way up to her room. Once inside she closed, the door took off her coat and put her handbag on the bedside table. However, before she could get undressed she felt sick so she bolted out of her room and to the bathroom.

Hermione closed the door raced over to the toilet and throws up the alcohol and drugs that were in her body. Hermione groans as she rests her head against the toilet bowl. 

_Note to self never take drugs or drink on an empty stomach hell knows I’m, going to feel it later._

When she finishes she takes a minute to collect herself before standing up and rinsing out her mouth. Afterwards Hermione leaves the bathroom and walks back into her room once inside she gets undressed and changes into a night gown and walks over to the bed and sat down she takes out a joint of weed from her bag and her lighter and lights it up. Hermione then sits there smoking the joint once it all gone she stands up pulls back the covers and crawls into bed and closes her eyes meanwhile outside the sun is just starting to rise.  

RCS (Read Comment and Sub if you want more)

* * *

 

 Further updated on the 17/1/2012


	2. encounters and catch up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background info: Jason and Alice (Scotty’s mother and father) were only 14 when Scotty was born. Then at the age of 20, Jason became a single father and Hermione’s year 3 primary school teachers then 5 years later Hermione headed off to Hogwarts but she met Jason again while on Easter break when she was 15 and he was 29 they had a secret relationship, which ended just before Hermione’s 5th year at Hogwarts. Violet is one of the female workers at the halfway house she is a woman in her early thirties with long blond hair and sky blue eyes. The other woman who works there is, named Kathy; she is early forties with dark brown hair and brown eyes. In addition, Hermione used to live in Woodford Green Woodford until 1999 then she moved into the halfway house in west minister  
> Note: Severus survived the war. also bold italic and underline is someone consciousness speaking.
> 
> also there is mention of underage dating
> 
> also OOCness extream

Updated it on 3/1/2012

 **SG:** Jason and her friends both from her childhood and from work at the dragon garden and hells gate night club do not know Hermione is a witch her child hood friends think she went to a muggle boarding school. Jason and Hermione got together on 28 April 1995 Jason 29 Hermione age 15 they broke up on the 28 th of august 1994. A month before Hermione started her 5th year at Hogwarts and 2 ½ week before her 16th birthday alsi its STILL Harry's birthday in this chapter

 **Title:** encounters and catch up

 **Author:** shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Jason/Hermione (flash back)

 **Genre:** Friendship/ Angst hurt and comfort/ friendship/romance

 **Warnings:** swearing drugs and drinking mentions of underage dating between ex student and ex teacher

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter I do own the lyrics to mother father

 **Intro:** While out in London Hermione encounters her ex, potion’s Professor and catches up with an ex-boyfriend, Severus after talking with Hermione goes and visits the Malfoy’s in Wiltshire while Hermione spends the day catching up with her ex Jason and remembering the good times they and her friends had during the holidays before Hermione’s 5 th year

* * *

 

*****Halfway house 10 hours later*****

It had gone 12:30pm when Hermione woke up later on that morning, unfortunately with one hell of a hangover.

Ahh _I feel like I was, hit in the head with a fucking Bludger,_ Hermione thought as she shields her eyes from the blinding sunlight. 

Hermione groans while trying to sit up, she placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes hoping the room would stop spinning. After a while She slipped from the bed.

“Can today be over already” Hermione groaned as she rested her head between her legs and cries.

“Harry why did you leave me mum daddy I miss you.”

The pain of Harry abandonment her parents, deaths even now a year later was too much to bear so she does what she always does when the pain gets to her she drinks and takes drugs.

Hermione lifted her head her tears stained her face, she took a shaky breath and reached for into her handbag and takes out a joint Hermione then pulled out a bottle of vodka from the secret compartment in the bottom draw of the bedside table. Then grabs her wand and puts a cooling charm on the bottle, after spelling the bottle with the charm.

She popped the cap and drinks, after taking three gulps of the alcohol Hermione puts the cap back on and set it back into the draw.  Hermione grabs her lighter and lights the joints, after smoking the joint she waves her wand around the room riding the smell from the room and herself before turning on the clock radio. After switching it on Hermione turns the volume down low so it will not bother her head. 

**[First Verse]**

**Mother father you are gone but not forgotten**

**Father you have left your little girl**

**All alone in a world so cold**

**Betrayed by friends she thought she, knew**

**Mother I see you weep, your tears of sorrow**

**Rain down on me**

**[Chorus]**

**Mother can you see me**

**Father can you hear me**

**I am cold and alone**

**Do not want to go home**

**Do not want to be alone**

**[Second Verse]**

**I cry and scream don’t wanna be alone**

**Do not want to face this world on my own**

**Mother father help me I am falling,**

**Falling down, down, down into the abyss bellow**

**[Chorus]**

**Mother can you see me**

**Father can you hear me**

**I am cold and alone**

**Do not want to go home**

**Do not want to be alone**

When the third vise came on tears again began silently sliding down her face.

**[Third Verse]**

**The drugs and drink just numb the pain**

**I just do not want to feel never again**

**The drink poisons my body**

**The drugs poison my mind**

**All that I was is, left behind**

**[Chorus]**

**Mother can you see me**

**Father can you hear me**

**I am cold and alone**

**Do not want to go home**

**Do not want to be alone**

When the song was over, Hermione stands up but is unsteady on her feet and sways while holding her head as it pounds, from the hangover. Once she stopped swaying and the pounding in her head eased off, Hermione walks out of her room and goes for a shower, Hermione spends an hour in the shower just standing under the water crying. When she finished Hermione wrapped a towel around her and heads back to her room where she changes into a pair of dark blue denim short and a white tank top.

Once dressed Hermione slipped her feet into a pair of red high heels, before walking back over to her dresser drawer and grabs her handbag Hermione grabbed her sunglasses and wand.  She put the sunglasses on to hide her slightly red puffy eyes and put the wand in her handbag, then walked out of her room, closing the door behind her before leaning back on the door and closing her eyes.

 

 

 

The pounding in her head increased once more and was making her feel like her head was about to explode. She was in that much pain she really wished her head would explode to relieve her of the pain.  When the pain dulled down once more, Hermione opened her eyes again, her vision cleared, and when she could see again, Hermione walked down the hall then down the stairs.  Once at the bottom of the stairs Hermione walks into the kitchen to find everyone sitting down eating lunch.

 

“Hello everyone” said Hermione as she walked into the kitchen where they were having lunch.

Just then there was a chorus of.

“Good day Hermione” from the other girls in the kitchen, unfortunately for Hermione the hanger over manifested thanks to the noises.

 

Hermione closed her eyes tight as her head started pounding, and hid her pain well so the others did not see.

“Hermione sweetie care to join us for lunch?” asked Violate.

Hermione smiled at the woman.

She loved both women Violet was like an older sister to them all and even to her.  

While Kathy was like the mother some of them never had but to Hermione she was like the mother that she need right now.

 

Violet walked over to Hermione.

“Hermione honey you look a little pale are you OK?”  

“I’m fine I’m just going to go for a walk and grab some lunch,” said Hermione. 

She then turned and walked out the door as soon as the door closed behind her, she did not feel like calling a cab so, she dis-apparited into a side ally uptown.

* * *

 

*****uptown London*****

Hermione apparited into the located ally and promptly throws into a bin in the ally.

 O _h fuck remind me never to_ do _that while hung over_ thought Hermione as she came up for air.

Hermione looked down at herself and felt disgust; she pulled out her wand and used the Scouring Charm on her clothes. Once her clothes, were cleaned Hermione put her wand away, then grabbed a spearmint flavor chewing gum from her purse then put the purse back in her handbag and put it in her mouth, and started chewing.

 

When Hermione finished cleaning herself up, she walked out of the ally and into a cafe.

When she walked in she made her way over to the counter.

“Yes may I help you?” asked the girl behind the counter.

“Yes I’d like a salad and ham wrap, a chocolate muffin and a coffee thanks,” said Hermione.  

Then she took out her purse and handed the girl the money, before putting it back in her handbag.

“Where will you be having it?” asked the girl. 

“Outside” said Hermione.  

“Alright it will be with you in a moment,” said the girl.

“Thank you,” said Hermione.

She then turned and walked outside, where she found an empty table and sat down.   Hermione put her handbag on the table before opening it and getting out her pack of cigarettes and her lighter. Hermione took out a cigarette and lit it before putting the pack of cigarettes and her lighter back into her bag. 

Hermione took a drag of her cigarette and blew out the smoke before putting her head in her hands.

“What am I doing, this isn’t me I don’t do this stuff but I can’t stop” Hermione whispers as she closes her eyes trying to block out the world around. 

Hermione was so deep in her sorrow that tears began falling, she was silently beating herself up over how she let her life go, that she did not hear the person walk up to her until he spoke.

 

“Miss Granger.”

 

Hermione’s eyes snapped open.

  _I know that voice but it can’t be can it._ s

he lifted her head up, and sure enough standing before her was a pale looking man with black grease like hair and black eyes, he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved top.

_Oh, fuck for once in my life cannot I be wrong,_

“P…professor Snape.” Said Hermione as she stumbles over her words in shock and hastily wiped the tears from her face.

 

The older wizard nods.

“May I” asked Severus as he motion to the empty seat across from her.

Hermione just stared at him while thinking 

_I wanna say no because I really don't want to talk to any one right now although I don't wanna be rude._

“Miss Granger” Severus voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“Yes?” asked Hermione.

“I don’t like repeating myself,” he said as he once again motion to the empty seat.

 

“Of...of...course... Professor please take, a seat,” Hermione replied her voice shook from seeing her ex Professor after so long. 

 _What is he doing in muggle London_ _and how did he know I was here_ thought Hermione as Severus sat down across from her. 

Not long after that, a waitress walked out and set Hermione's order on the table, then turned to Severus when she saw him sitting there.

 

“May I get you something sir?”

 

“A coffee, thank you” said Severus, who never took his eyes off Hermione.

The girl nodded and walked off. They sat there in silence; meanwhile Hermione took another drag of her cigarette before blowing out the smoke. Severus watched her with narrowed eyes as he remembered the fire call he got last night from Lucius about Hermione.  

 

* * *

 

*****Flash back*****

 It was late at night and Severus was in the living room reading when the fire started to crackle he looked up, set his books a side and walked over and knelt in front of the fire, he was surprised to see Lucius's face.

“Lucius why are you calling so late is everything alright?” Severus asked his old friend.

“No it not we just came back from dinner at a registrant called dragon garden in the muggle world."

“What was so wrong about going to dinner there?” asked Severus.

“Nothing although we found Miss Granger working there,” said Lucius.

“There is nothing wrong with working in a place like that,” Severus told his old friend. 

“I know but then Draco told us, he saw her working at Flourish and Blotts eariler today.”

Severus looked at him.

“Wait there is more, we all went outside after a note was passed to Draco asking him to meet Miss Granger in a side ally. Once outside Miss Granger and Draco began arguing,” said Lucius. 

"Arguing about what?” asked Severus.

“Draco losing his magic in front of muggles and making a light overhead where she and her coworker were standing explode.”

 Severus gave him a surprised look.

“That’s not like Draco what coursed it?”

“It seems he did not like how close and friendly a coworker was towards her” said Lucius.

“What happened when you all stepped outside into the ally?” asked Severus.

“I had never see her this way Severus,” said Lucius.

“What way my friend?” asked Severus.

“She was swearing at him telling him what she did with her life was none of his business that whatever she did in the muggle world did not concern him, when suddenly the same coworker who made Draco lose his magic stepped out” said Lucius.

“What happened next?” asked Severus this type of behavior from his ex-student was baffling him.

"He came out gave her a bottle of muggle alcohol and something else a muggle tablet, Miss Granger took the tablet and washed it down with the alcohol, after the young man left.  Draco tried talk to her, and yet again she did not listen I tried to make amends for Draco’s behavior yet she declined and said she had work to go to. This worried Draco more he said he help if only she would talk to him she smiled and said it was her own problem then turned and left” said Lucius.

Severus was speechless.

“That doesn't sound like Miss Granger at all.”

“No it doesn’t’ said Lucius with concern.

"Are you saying she working three jobs?” asked Severus.

“You are correct on both it does not sound like Miss Granger and theses jobs are all on one day, I’m worried as is Narcissa and Draco is frantic with worry on what happen to course her to have to take on three jobs in one day” said Lucius.  

“Since you spend more time in London and the muggle world, then we do, we are hoping you can find her and talk to her and find out what’s wrong.”

“Sure I can do that thank you for letting me know I'll get back to you with what I know goodnight my friend" said Severus and then he cut the connection.

*****End of Flash back*****

* * *

 

Severus finished musing over last night’s conversation just then smoke fluttered into his face he waved away with his hand and gave Hermione a disapproving look.

Hermione caught Severus disapproving eyes, and smiled.

“Is my smoking bothering you Professor?” asked Hermione.

Although she knew it was bothering him by the narrowing of his eyes.

“Yes Miss Granger it is” Severus replied.

“Well tough shit” said Hermione as she took another drag of her cigarette.

Severus was shock by her manners towards him.

“What did you say to me.”

Hermione smiled.

“Sorry Professor I do not like repeating myself” said Hermione as she smirked at him.

Severus shook his head.

“What happened to you Miss Granger?” Severus asked her.

 

Hermione shrugged set the cigarette on the ashtray, picked up her wrap, and ate it, before picking up the napkin and whipping her mouth.

“This is not the Hermione Jane Granger that would annoy me with her endless quest for knowledge” said Severus.

Hermione was in the middle of eating her chocolate muffin when Severus spoke again.

"What happen to the witch that would go of on adventures with Potter and Weasley?” asked Severus.

At the mention of her ex, best friend and ex boyfriend/best friend Hermione eyes narrowed, set the half-eaten muffin down.

and all but screamed in his face.

“NEVER MENTION THEM TO ME EVER AGAIN,”

She stood up ready to collect her bag, when she suddenly had to grab her head because the loudness of her own scream made her head hurt.

Severus eyes grew concerned.

“Miss Granger is you OK?”  

The augment, had been, forgotten, in return for her wellbeing.

“I’m fine,” Hermione said through gritted teeth as the pain increased.

Just then the girl came out with Severus coffee he took out his wallet and paid her; the girl looked at Hermione.

“Are you alright miss can I get you anything but one, look at Severus shaking his head no and mouthed to her to ‘back off,’ the girl left.

“You have a, severe hangover doesn’t you?” asked Severus in a voice Hermione remembered him using on the class when one of them got a potion wrong.  

 

“Yeah no shit Sherlock”

 

“Miss Granger I will not be spoken to like that,” said Severus in a voice Hermione was all too acquainted with.

“Whatever” said Hermione.

Just then she saw a vile with red liquid appear in front of her, Severus had taken it from his pocket and slipped it across the table.

“What is this?” asked Hermione as she picked it up.

Severus sighed.

“It’s a Hangover potion Miss Granger.”  

Hermione’s eye flew to Severus.

“What makes you think I have a hangover Professor?” Hermione asked angrily as she put the vile down.

 

“You have the Symptoms of someone with a hangover,” said Severus.

“Not only that I’m concerned about you Miss Granger, and I’m not the only one, the Malfoy family is also concerned about you also especially Draco. They told me what happened last night at the dragon garden.” 

Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

“Did, they now.”

 

“Yes they did,” said Severus.

“Did they also tell you how Draco lost control of his magic and made a fucking bulb explode right where I and a coworker were standing?” asked Hermione.

She was really starting to get angry now.

 _Whom, the hell do the Malfoy family think they are,_ thought Hermione?

“Miss Granger what happened to you, in all the years I’ve known you, you have never smoked, drank alcohol or even swore what's gotten into you?” asked Severus with a concern voice.

Hermione glared.

“Wars change people Professor, I’m sure you know that.”

Hermione was about to leave when someone up ahead on the sidewalk caught her eye. it someone, she had not seen in 5 years. The man was her old year 3 primary school teacher, he also just happens to be her friend, Scotty’s father, not only that he was also her ex-boyfriend, his name is Jason McLane. 

“Oh my god, it can’t be” said Hermione forgetting about her pounding head.

“What is it Miss Granger?” asked Severus as he looked at her worriedly.

 

Hermione turned and smiled, at her ex potion master.

“It’s my old muggle school teacher Jason McLane, he also happened to be the father of one of my best friends, Scotty McLane.”  

Severus looks over and saw a man who looks to be in his early thirties walking down the street then back at Hermione who was now grinning.  She then turned away from Severus and called out to the man.

“Mr. McLane, Mr. McLane”

the man in question did not look up or even hear her.

“Silly me” said Hermione. 

“Why what’s wrong?” asked Severus.

“I forgot he never answers when I call him that,” said Hermione.

She then whistled and yelled.

 

“JASON”

 

 _Hell, I really should not have done that_ thought Hermione as she grabbed her head, because the throbbing from her headache got worse from her yelling.

The man in question, looked up his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

“No way Hermione baby girl is that you?” asked Jason.

Severus eyes narrowed, something about the way he was talk to her, did not sit well with him.

 _He is talking to her as if she is/was his girlfriend._ thought Severus.

Meanwhile Hermione let go of her head once the throbbing pain stopped before moving away from Severus and running up to Jason, throwing, herself at him and giving him a hug.

 

Severus watched from where he stood at the table, he saw the man, lifted Hermione up into his arms, he then watches as Hermione wraps her legs around the man’s waist. Severus could feel his blood boiling.

 _This is her best friend’s FATHER_ he thought in disbelief.

 _Yet they act just like…Severus_ cut the thought short.

He didn't want to think like that not about Hermione even though he himself was older then Jason he still didn’t like the man.

 

Than a thought struck him, as he watches the pair of them _maybe she is his girlfriend, if so I never pegged Miss Granger to date older men, then again maybe I just did not know Miss Granger as well as I thought._

Suddenly his eyes widen when he sees Jason give Hermione a kiss, it was not just a kiss on the cheek or forehead, it was a passionate kiss on the lips.

 _It was the type of kiss you would give you’re…, Lover_ thought Severus

 

 _As much as I hate it maybe, its true maybe Miss Granger is dating Jason_ thought Severus.

His eyes narrowed not liking his own thought. He watched them a bit longer his anger growing before calling out to Hermione.

 

“Miss Granger.”

Hermione was pulled out of her blissful reunion with her ex teacher, she turned around to find Severus still standing by their table he had his arm folded over his chest and was scowling at her. Hermione saw the look and glared.

 _What is his problem_ she thought before unhooking her legs from around her former teacher’s waist. “Baby girl what is it?” asked Jason.

 

“Nothing come on I want you to meet someone” said Hermione as she took his head and led him over to Severus. 

When they stop at the table the two teachers stood facing one another, Severus was scowling while Jason had a pleasant look on his face and an arm around Hermione’s shoulder.

Hermione sighed.

She did not want to do this but....

 _Oh well better get it over with_ she thought before introducing both teachers to each other. 

 

“Professor Snape I’d like you to meet Jason McLane he used to be my teacher at my old school.  Jason, meet Professor Snape he’s the science chemistry Professor at the boarding school I went to.”

 “Yes I remember you telling me about him sweetheart” said Jason.

Severus glanced at Hermione as both men shook hands although Severus grip was a bit tight and made Jason wince they then let go and just as they let go someone else called out to Hermione.

 The woman turned and saw her friends Scotty D’Angelo and Rose. 

Hermione smiled as they walked over.

She then gave them a hug each before giving them a kiss.  

Severus was shocked when he saw Hermione give the girl a kiss…. on the lips, none of the kisses she gave her friends were kisses that you give a friend it was more the type of kiss she gave Jason earlier.

 _OK I definitely am not liking this new side of her this isn’t who I remember teaching all those years where in the world did the insufferable know it all go_ thought Severus.

 

“Hey dad I see you’ve found your girlfriend again after 5 years,” said Scotty.

Hermione blushed while Jason laughed before wrapping his arm around his ex-girlfriend’s waist.

“Excuse me is this true?” as Severus asked calmly.

Although Hermione could tell by the look in his eyes that he was angry. Hermione glared thou no one saw it but Severus.  Hermione while still glaring at Severus, introduced Scotty D’Angelo and Rose to Severus. 

“Professor I’d like you to meet my best friends Scotty McLane who just so happens to be Jason’s son, D’Angelo Reilly and his girlfriend Rose O’Malley we all went to school together before I transferred to the boarding school when I was 12.”

 

Hermione put on a happy smile before turning to her friends.

“Guys meet Professor Snape he worked at my old boarding school.”

The three friends smiled at him.

Severus nods his head to them.

Hermione then turned her back away from Severus. 

Then Rose smirked.

“Oh by the way babe did I ever tell you how hot you looked not only last night but also early this morning.”

 

“I’ll say you were smoking hot,” said Scotty.

 

“OK what did, I miss?” asked Jason eagerly.

D’Angelo Rose and Scotty laughed.

Scotty turned to his father.

“Only Hermione dressed in a sparking dark blue bikini top and red leather booty shorts and dancing on the bar top then later tables.”

Jason turned and raised an eyebrow at her while leering at Hermione.

“Well, well seems I missed a really good night and morning.”

 

Meanwhile the witch felt Severus burning holes in the back of her head.

“Guys cut it out,” Hermione laughed.

“Not to mention getting D’Angelo and me hot under the collar when you gave a smoking hot kiss to Sandra” said Scotty.

Severus who had been sipping his coffee choked when he heard what Scotty said.

 _What the hell first I find out Miss Granger is smoking and drinking now I find out she’s dressing provocatively dancing at a night club and kissing girls this is most DEFFENTLY NOT the Miss Granger I know what the hell happened to make her go down this type of path_ , thought Severus.

 

“OK guys that enough now can we go” said Hermione who was blushing.

The others smiled.

"Sure devil's angel” said Rose.

“Well later Professor” said Hermione as she grabbed her handbag and walked off with her ex and her friends. 

The witch had not walked far before she heard his voice.

“Miss Granger.”

Hermione sighed and spun on her heels.

“What the fuck do you want Professor.”

Her anger from earlier had come back tenfold.

“What did I tell you about addressing like that?” said Severus as he schooled his face so she could not see the anger at being, addressed in that manner.

All Severus did was, hold up the hang over potion.  

Hermione sighed and walked over she grabbed it out of his hand and popped the cork before drowning the liquid, Hermione then handed the empty vial back.

“There, happy now.” 

Severus did not get a chance to answer because Hermione had turned and walked off back to her ex and her friends. Severus watches her walk away.

 _Stay safe Miss Granger_ thought Severus.

then he looked around and saw that no one was watching and Dis- Apparited away.

 

* * *

 

 ****Malfoy Manor** **Wiltshire England****

After Severus Apparited outside the gates of malfoy manor he sighed.

He felt exhausted after his encounter with Hermione. Not to mention seeing how she had changed, however when he saw her interact with her ex teacher, he felt his blood boil with jealousy, there was just something about Jason and the way he was with Hermione that he did not like.

 _What is the matter with me I should not be feeling like this and especially not over an ex-student_ thought, Severus?

Although when he met her muggle friends his emotion skyrocketed; when he learned, what she was up to,  he knew then that the Miss Granger he remembered from Hogwarts was not the witch he met today. He was feeling anger over what happen this afternoon yet also sadness because he had no clue as to why she chose the path she did.

_However, my gauss is it has something to do with Mr.’s Potter and Weasley for when I mentioned them she screamed in my face, never ever to motion them to her again._

He also remembered how angry he was when he learned she had dated her ex teacher when she was 15

 _Nothing I can do about it now_ thought Severus.

He opened the iron gate and walked through closing them behind him before making his way up the path to the front door. He stood on the pouch and knocked on the door, only to have it opened by one of Lucius house elves who greeted him. 

“Come in Sir Master is expecting you” said Breezy. 

“Thank you” said Severus.

Breezy stepped aside and let him in, Severus stepped into the manor, and afterwards Breezy closed the door. Meanwhile Severus realized he was still wearing his muggle clothes, so he took his wand out from the back pocket of his jeans and transfigured them into a black wizarding robe.

Following transfiguring his clothes into a robe, he put his wand in the sleeve of his robe.

“Follow me sir Master Lucius, young Master Draco and Mistress Narcissa are waiting for you in the drawing room” said Breezy.

Severus followed the elf up the stairs and down the hall until they got to the door.

* * *

 

*****Drawing Room*****

 Breezy stands in front of the door and knocks, a voice from inside the room.

“Come in.”

The door opened, the Malfoy family looked towards the door to see their house elf Breezy and their friend Severus standing in the doorway.

“Ah welcome Severus,” said Lucius, he then looked at the elf.

“That will be all Breezy,” the elf nodded then with a pop disappeared. 

“Come in Severus” said Lucius.

The wizard nodded and closed the door before crossing the room and sitting in the empty armchair.  Just as he sat down Draco fired his first question.

“Did you see Hermione how is she is she OK?” asked Draco.

“Draco let Severus get settled first” Narcissa scowled gently.

“Yes mother” said Draco.

Severus smiled at Draco.

 _He really does care for Miss Granger_ thought Severus.

“Yes Draco I did see her unfortunately it wasn’t good.”

The family froze.

“What happened?” asked Narcissa.

“I saw her and she wasn’t the person we know she was swearing smoking and then we met Jason” said Severus.

“Who?” asked Lucius.

“Jason McLane he was her old muggle teacher and someone she dated when she was 15” Severus replied.

“They were all over each other it was degusting.”

The silence in the room was deafening.

“There’s more I met her muggle friends and learned she likes to dress proactively, dancing on bar tops and tables Jason of cause was leering at her when he heard this it was disgusting. Also I heard she kissed another woman, I could tell when I met her she had been drinking heavily because she had the signs of having a severe hang over” said Severus.     

Draco did not take it well.

“No, no, no” said Draco as he jumped up out of his chair.

“Your wrong” Draco cried as he choked on a sob.

Before turning away and walking over to the window he gazed out the window overlooking the backyard.

  _Hermione sweetie what’s happened to you why would, you do those things_ thought Draco. 

“This does not sound like Miss Granger at all,” said Lucius.

“Your right this is defiantly not the same witch we know” said Severus.

Draco just stood at the window shaking his head as if he didn’t want to believe it.

He kept mumbling “no not my best friend not the woman i consider to be my big sister” over and over again.

Draco stood there looking out the window talking about Hermione.

“From what you’ve told us about her new changers to her personality it has something to do with the war, after all it has only been a year since the war ended something must have happened to her during the war but what.”

“I also think it has something to do with not only the war but Potter and Weasley as well,” said Severus.

“What makes you say that?” asked Lucius.

“Only the fact that she screamed in my face to never ever mention them to her ever again,” said Severus.

Draco turned and looked at Severus.

“Did she really date her own teacher when she was 15?" asked Draco.

“According to her muggle best friend Scotty who just happens to be Jason’s son yes she did date his father, but I’ll tell you one thing I do NOT like him,” said Severus.

“You and me both” said Draco.

“He was really acting that way around her?”

Severus nodded.

Draco then turned to his Parents.

“We have to talk to her about this we know it has something to do with the weasel Scar-head and the war but I'm sure that's not all we have to get to the bottom of WHY she is acting out.”

Lucius looked at his son and saw the distress on his face.

“We will talk to her my little dragon but it must be at a place she feels comfortable” said Lucius.

“We could talk to her here in the manor,” said Narcissa.

"Not a good idea not after what Aunt belle did to her mum" said Draco

 

Severus looked at the young wizard then at Narcissa and Lucius. He watched as they tried to figure out the best place that Hermione would feel comfortable so they can talk.

 _They care for her deeply yet I know they are not the only one. I mean I lost it silently when I leaned the whole truth and I think…I think I love her. How that could happen after meeting her again after a year I will never know_ thought Severus.

Although he shook his head not wanting to believe his own thought yet again, meanwhile back in London.

* * *

  *****downtown cafe/** **Woodford Green** *******

After leaving Severus behind at the downtown cafe, Jason drove himself, Hermione, Scotty Rose and D’Angelo back to his town house in Woodford Green.

“Man that guy is insufferable,” said Hermione as she walked intothe town house.

Jason laughs as he and the others walk in behind her.

“I think all School teachers even ex school teachers or Professors can be insufferable at some point.” Said Jason as he walked up behind Hermione and wrappers her up in his arms.

Hermione tuned in Jason’s arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

“But Jas you were never insufferable.”

Jason smiled and kissed her.

“Uh get a room you two” said Scotty.

“Oops sorry son” said Jason, as he and Hermione pulled away.

Suddenly Rose randomly says.

“Man it’s hot.”

The others all look at each other and burst out laughing, Rose looks at them with a puzzled look.

“What?”

D’Angelo shook his head trying to calm his laughter.

“Rose sweetie Scotty is telling his dad and Hermione to get a room and you came out with its hot, seems to me you like their little show.”

 “Oi, you” said Rose as she slapped his chest.

“You’re the one who said it” said Hermione.

“Oh bite me” said Rose.

Hermione smiled and stepped out of Jason’s arms.

D’Angelo saw the look in Hermione eyes as she walked over to Rose.

“Back off Hermione how many times do I have to tell you Rose is mine” said D’Angelo as he wrapped his arms around Rose.

“You’re lucky D’Angelo if Rose wasn’t straight she would be mine” said Hermione who was smiling.

“Rose laughed.

“Ok you to stop fighting over me, anyway Hermione I am your just not in that way”

While this was all going on Jason and Scotty stood there chuckling and shaking their head.

“Hey I thought you belonged to my father Hermione,” said Scotty.

 Hermione turned to him.

 “I do but have you forgotten I like both male and female.”

Scotty shook his head.

“I have not forgotten.”

He smiled as he thought of last night watching Hermione give Rose a lap dance as well as kissing Sandra.  After all the teasing was done they walked into the living room Hermione set her handbag on the side table next to the sofa and sat down in the arm chair, while Rose and D’Angelo sat on the sofa.

Jason sat on the arm of the armchair Hermione was sitting on.

“So baby what you have been up to all these years?” asked Jason.

“Well I graduated top of my class at my boarding school last year.”

“No surprise there you were always the brains of our group back when you used to live in Woodford Green, and go to Bancroft's School,” said D’Angelo.

“Not to mention you were dad’s star pupil,” said Scotty.

“Yeah but every teacher loved you that was until you left Bancroft's School at the end of year seven” said Rose “nothing was the same after that.”

“Do you know what I missed the most after you left” said Scotty.

“What?” asked Hermione.

“Our, after school get together” said Scotty,

“Yeah I missed them to but do you remember the Easter holidays when you and D’Angelo were in year 11, while Rose were in year 10,” asked Hermione who was smiling.

The three friends smiled and shouted.

“YES.”

Jason just smiled.

“You never forgot that day.”

“No we did not,” said Scotty.

* * *

 

 *****Flash black 5 years ago/** **Granger house** **Woodford Green** *******

Hermione had just returned home after a 35-minute drive from king cross-station to her home in Woodford Green. To spend her the 2 week Easter, break with her parents instead of staying at Hogwarts. It was her first day back in her hometown of Woodford Green; Hermione was, presently in her room unpacking her trunk by hand, she never used magic while at home.

She was still wearing the Teal Green Eyelet Lace & Embroidery Tank Top and White Gothic Lace-up Corset Punk Pants, which she had changed into on the Hogwarts express.

 

 After she finished unpacking Hermione grabbed her handbag with her purse and mobile put her sunglasses on then made her way out of her room and down the stairs.

“Mum daddy I’m going to go for a walk” said Hermione.

“Ok dear have fun.”

“Stay safe” said her parents Monica and Wendell.

“I will” said Hermione as she walked out the door. 

She was walking the street heading for the mezzo cafe Address: when she bumped into someone.

“Oh excuse me sir,” said Hermione.

“That is alright Miss,” said the man.

Suddenly they both stopped and turned around as they recognized the voices they both had shocked looks on their faces.

“Mr. McLane” said Hermione.

“Miss Granger” said Jason.

Hermione grinned before running up to her ex teacher and giving him a hug, which Jason returns.

Afterwards they pull back but still with arms around each other.

“How are you?” asked Hermione.

“I’m good and you I haven’t see you since the end of your 7th year at Bancroft’s School, how you going” asked Jason.  

“Well the boarding school is great I love it,” said Hermione.

“That is good, listen I’m just about to go pick Rose and the boys up from school wanna come with me?” asked Jason.

Hermione’s eyes lit up.

“Would I ever man I haven’t seen my boys or my girl in 5 years are you kidding me of course I wanna come with you” said Hermione.

Jason smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and turned then walked her back to his car Hermione smiled as she got into the front seat next to him then they drove to Bancroft's School, on the way Hermione rang her parents.

* * *

 

 **Hermione** : mum I was on my way to the mezzo cafe and bump into Mr. McLane he is going to go pick up Rose D’Angelo and Scotty so I thought I would tag along.

 **Monica** : ok sweetie, have fun with your friends and I will see you later on as soon.

* * *

 

As she hung up Hermione realized they were outside the school gates of Bancroft's School, Jason parked the 4WD just outside the gate.

 ******* **Bancroft's School ******

They got out and walked in through the gates and into the courtyard and stood near the pole that was located in the center, there they waited for Scotty Rose and D’Angelo to get out. Jason always picked up both D’Angelo and Rose along with his son then they would all go back to his place until late afternoon. 

 

 

 

 

Afterwards he would drop them off at home. He has been doing this since, Scotty Rose D’Angelo and Hermione started Bancroft's School in year three. The pair watched as the trio walked out and looked around, until they saw Jason sanding near the poll in the courtyard. However, they did not see Hermione because she was hiding behind Jason, the trio walked over to Jason but stopped and stared in shock, when Jason stepped aside to reveal Hermione.

The Trio screamed.

“HERMIONE.”

running over to their friend and hugging her all at once.  

Hermione laughed.

“It’s good to see you three I’ve missed you so much.”

After a while the trio let go of her, after that the four friends and Jason walked out of the school chatting and catching up on what's been happening while Hermione was at her boarding school. They all climbed into the back seats strapped in and then Jason put the 4WD into gear and drove off. 

* * *

 

*****Jason’s town house Woodford green*****

When they got back to Jason’s house, they all ran up to the guest bedroom. Rose had her overnight bag with her, as did D’Angelo because they were staying the night. Rose took out two pairs of bikinis then she and Hermione ran into the bathroom and changed while the boys changed in Scotty’s room.

 Afterwards the boys grabbed the tiny balloons to make water bombs and raced out of the room the met the girls in the hall then ran down the stairs and into the back yard where they spent the hot spring afternoon having a water bomb fight.

*****End of Flash Black*****

* * *

 

The four sighed.

“Those were the days.” Hermione then turned to Jason.

“So Jas love, are you still teaching the third years,”

Jason caressed Hermione’s cheek.

"Yes, I ‘am however it just was not the same after you left.”

“What my father means Hermione is it down right SUCKED without you,” said Scotty.

“Hermione you never really told us but what was your school like?” asked Rose. 

“We had four houses the lions (Gryffindor) the badgers (Hufflepuff) the Ravens (Ravenclaw) and the snakes (Slytherin) “my house placement was the lions” said Hermione.

“Did you get along with anyone?” asked D’Angelo.

“I stuck with my own house but I did have constant unpleasant run-ins with a boy from the snake house, however we patched things up after we graduated and he is now my best friend” said ‘Hermione.

Jason stood up from the armchair and walked over to his cabinet opened the cabinet door and crouched down looking though his old home video tapes.

“Dad what are you looking for?” asked Scotty.

Meanwhile D’Angelo said to Hermione.

“Hey Moine do you remember the day Mr. McLane told you he loved you and asked you out.”

Hermione blushed but nodded.

“How could I forget.”

* * *

 

****Flash black 5 years ago last week of Easter holidays****

Hermione had a great Easter she would spend the mornings and evening with her parents while drawing the day and well into the late afternoon, she would go and spend time with Jason and the others. Sadly, this was to be her last week at home before going back at Hogwarts. It was midday and Hermione was currently at Jason’s house having fun with her friends.

“I cannot believe you have to go back at the end of the week” said Rose.

“I know and its sucks” said Hermione a depressive voice.

“Yes it does” said the three friends.

“But hey let’s not think like that OK we still have our girl with us for this week so let’s make them memorable” said D’Angelo.

“I say we pack up a picnic and head to sunny hill park for the day what do you say?” asked Scotty.

“I say let’s do it” said Rose.  

Therefore, for the next hour, Jason packed up a small Picnic, and while he was doing so, Scotty went to his room and grabbed his basketball before walking back down the hall. Jason finished packing the picnic basket then they all walked out of the house, got into the 4WD, closed the doors and strapped up. Once strapped in Jason drove for 25 minutes to get to sunny hill park.

* * *

 

*****sunny hill park*****

 Jason parked the 4WD in sunny hill court turned off the engine unbuckled the seatbelt and got out, the others followed suit. D’Angelo handed Jason the picnic basket, they all headed into the fast park were they walked across the massive grounds of the park until they got to a bunch of trees to not far from where the basketball courts lay. Once at the location, Jason pulled out a picnic blanket and lad it out under the cluster of trees.

 They all then sat down and Jason began handing out their lunch once that was done they sat and ate while the four friends began talking and catching up on loss time however Jason kept watching Hermione. At one time Hermione even caught Jason staring at her and blushed, which made Jason smile, Hermione ducked her and continued eating while talking with her friends.

When lunch was over, the four young teens stood up, then Scotty with his basketball in hand walks off with his friends and moves over to the basketball court to play, boys vs. girls two on two, game. They were in the middle of the game when Jason wondered over and lent against the door to the court.

In the end when the game was over, with the girls winning the game, Jason clapped and walked over to the Hermione and Rose, “well done ladies” said Jason as he hugged Rose, then hugged Hermione before kissing Hermione’s cheek, making Hermione blushed. However, this only made Rose giggle and the boys smile.

“Can I have a moment alone with you Miss Granger?” asked Jason.

Hermione just nodded too shy to say anything, the other three just looked at each other wondering what was going on.

Jason turned to his son and his son’s friends.

“Miss Granger and I won’t be long.”  The three friends nodded.

So Jason walked Hermione back to the picnic site, they walked side by side, talking.

“It’s so good to have you back again Miss Granger I’ve missed you just as much as my son Mr. Reilly and Miss O’Malley have” said Jason. 

Hermione blushed.

“Yes it’s good to be home although I ‘am quite sad to have to be going back at the end of the week, for I’ve had such a wonderful time these past two weeks,” said Hermione.

They continued on walking when suddenly Hermione felt something warm on her hand and looked down only to blush when she saw Jason holding her hand.

“Miss Granger would you sit with me?” asked Jason as they arrived back at the picnic site.

Hermione nodded and they both sat down, facing each other.

“So how are you liking boarding school?” asked Jason.

“It’s good I’m enjoying the subjects except chemistry (potions), the chemistry teacher professor Snape is downright mean he is also the teacher in charge of the school house the snakes and he favors them all the dame time it so annoying” said Hermione. Jason could hear the frustration in her voice, “so how is the teaching going?” asked Hermione, it going quite well thank you,” said Jason.

“That’s good to hear,” said Hermione.

Jason smiled.

“Miss Granger I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable but I need to tell you something important” said Jason.

“I’m listening,” said Hermione.

“When I was teaching you at Bancroft's School you were my star student” said Jason.

Hermione smiled shyly at him.

“However over the week and a half you’ve been back I seen you a bit differently you’re not my student anymore although you are still young and you’re my son’s best friend… he then trailed off.

“Mr. McLane what is it?” asked Hermione as she reaches out and takes a hold of his hand. 

Jason looks down and saw Hermione holding his hand; he looks up and takes a deep breath.

 _Here goes nothing_ thought Jason.

“Miss Granger what I’m trying to say is I’m in love with you.”

Hermione sat shell shocked, eyes widened in surprise while one thought kept running though her mind and that was _Scotty’s father is in love with me._

“I did not mean to alarm you,” said Jason as he saw the wide-eyed shocked look on Hermione’s face.

“No, no it alright just shocked is all,” said Hermione shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

“Also I’d like it very much if you called me Jason from now on seeing as you is no longer my student.”

“Then please call me Hermione, by the way I’d love to get to know you a little better” said Hermione.

“I’d like that too I want to get to know the true Hermione not the Hermione that is my son’s best friend or my ex-student but the bright beautiful and talented young lady sitting before me” said Jason.

Hermione smiled and blushed.

“does this mean you would like to go out with me.” 

“Yes but only if you’re comfortable with it and since your still under age will have to do this in secret are you alright with that?” asked Jason.

Hermione nodded then leant over and hugged Jason who returned the hug and whispered in her ear .

“I love you Hermione.”

*****End of Flash black******

* * *

 

“Ah here it is” said Jason.

“Here what is love?” asked Hermione.

The home video of our summer at Poole Bay in Bournemouth” said Jason.

“Oh yeah that was the summer before my 5th year” said Hermione as she down cast her eyes.

Jason smiled sadly; he knew why she was sad because it just so happens that they broke up the day after going to Poole Bay “It was an amazing 5 months” said Jason.

“Can we watch it dad please?” asked Scotty.

 “OK let’s watch it,” said Jason.

He walked over and put the tape in before walking back over to the armchair Hermione was occupying pulled up from the chair and sat down before pulling her onto his lap, Jason then got the remote and pressed play. So for rest of the afternoon they watched the video of all 4 families; Jason and Scotty although you could not see Jason only hear him as he was filming the whole thing, Rose and her parent D’Angelo, and his parents and Hermione and her parents.

However, when Hermione saw her mother and father smiling on the TV she stood up with her bag in hand and raced up the stairs and to the bathroom she ran into the bathroom closing it and locking it. Hermione then ran over to the toilet and throwing up while crying. It had been a year and she had yet to get over her parent’s death in fact she had hid from it, she would drink smoke and take drugs until she couldn’t feel the pain of their loss anymore.

After throwing up, Hermione rested her weary body against the wall “Bloody memories” Hermione moaned, as tears ran down her face; she sat there for a time trying to calm down. Once Hermione got her breathing under control, she stood and rinsed her mouth out and splashed water on her face.

 _I cannot go out, like this_ thought Hermione, as she saw herself in the mirror.

The witch closed her eyes to regain her composer and saw flashes of her parents from the video.

_Enough_

With that Hermione took out her wand and waved it conjuring up a bottle of vodka; Hermione smiled then took out a speed tablet from her handbag and popped it in her mouth, she then took a swing of vodka to wash it down.

When Hermione finished swallowing the tablet,  she waved her wand and the vodka bottle disappeared.

_So much for a reunion with Jason, after all that I’m feeling lousy and just want to go back to the house_

Hermione then put the bag of tablets and her wand in her bag, then took out some chewing gum and popped it in her mouth.

As Hermione took a step, she stumbled a bit from feeling so weak although she regained her balance and walked out of the bathroom. When she stepped out, she saw the others at the end of the hall. Jason walked up to her.

“Are you alright love?”

“No I’m not I think I just need to head home” said Hermione.

“OK then would you like me to drive you?” asked Jason.

“Please” said Hermione.

Jason nodded then they all made their way down stairs and to the entryway. Hermione hugged her friend’s goodbye.

“Sorry about all this you guys.”

“No its ok just take care” said Scotty.

Hermione smiled before she and Jason walked out got into the 4WD and took a 40-minute drive back to the downtown café in London.

* * *

 

*****Downtown café in London*****

It was becoming twilight, when Jason pulled up outside the café, Hermione apologies once again and kissed him good-bye before getting out of the 4WD. She closed the door turned and waved before walking off, Jason watches her for a minute before pulling the 4WD out and doing a U-turn before driving off. Hermione then ducked into the same ally that she had Apparited into that afternoon and Dis- Apparited.

* * *

 

*****halfway house *****

Hermione Apparited onto the front porch opens the door to and walks in closing the door behind her. She then walked into the kitchen to see everyone sitting down, she sees Kathy and Violet dishing the dinners out.  

“Good evening Hermione” said Violet.

 Hermione smiled and got a plate and went and got some dinner afterwards she got a drink and sat down.  Everyone was talking, except Hermione who was deep in thought and was thinking about her talk with Severus and about meeting Jason again and her afternoon with him and her friends. When dinner was over with it was going on 6:30pm, so Hermione got up put her dirty dishes in the sink and turned to Violet and Kathy “I’ve had a long day today so I’m turning in for the night” said Hermione.

“OK dear pleasant dreams” said Kathy.

Hermione smiled and went up to her room, opened the door and walked in closing the door the door, she walked over to her vanity and opened her bag and put the bag of tablets and weed along with her lighter and cigarettes in the top draw in the secret compartment.  After that, she put her bag down between the bed and her bedside table.

Hermione walked over to her closet and got out her underwear and her nightgown, then walked out of her room and into the bathroom where she had a shower. When she finished with the shower Hermione stepped out dried off then dressed. Once dressed she walked out of the bathroom and headed back to her room, once inside Hermione closed the door then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 

*****Malfoy manor Wiltshire England*****

It was night, Severus was still at Malfoy manor the Malfoy family, and Severus was still in the drawing room discussing Hermione.

“So we talk to her at Severus’s place, she might be more comfortable there because last time she was here she was tortured by my insane sister” said Narcissa.

“Therefore Severus, you’ll go to muggle London and locate Miss Granger, and bring her back to your place and we’ll meet you there,” said Lucius.

Severus nodded then looked up at the clock and saw it was 8 O’clock.

“It is late I’ll see you all tomorrow sometime” said Severus before standing up.

Lucius nodded to his friend while Draco and Narcissa hugged him goodbye, Severus then walked out of the drawing room down the long hallway, down the stairs and into the living room. There he made his way over to the fireplace; Severus took some floo from the mantel and stepped inside before saying “Snape house spinners end,” before dropping the powder and disappearing in green flames.

* * *

  *****Snape house spinners end*****

Seconds later he reappeared in the living room of his home, Severus stepped out of the fireplace took out his wand and cleaned the soot off his robes just then a framed photo court his eye. Severus turned around and saw a photo of a smiling, laughing and happy Hermione who had her arm around a grinning Draco.

Severus himself tok the photo it was last month at Draco’s 19th birthday party Severus picked the photo up and had a look at it.

“Forgive me Hermione” said Severus.

He knew tomorrow would not go well. 

 _Salazar give me strength_ he thought before placing the framed photo back on the mantel.

Severus then turned and walked out of the living room and up the stairs, down the hallway and into his room once inside he changed into his sleepwear and slipped in under the covers. Severus lay there thinking about his talk with Hermione along with the talk he had with the Malfoy’s his last thought before falling asleep is.

  _tomorrow is going to be hell._

RCS (Read Comment and Sub if you want more)

* * *

 

Further updated on the 17/1/2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i did find it hard to write the under age dating in the flash back but it was nothing serious it was more like a summer fling yet it still felt wrong however the crazy thing is when i write an under age hermione with Severus i'm not uncomfortable nor creeped out by it yet i am when i wrote her with jason


	3. Fury

Updated it on the 11/1/2012

 **Title:** Fury

 **Author:**  shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Warnings:** swearing smoking OOC drugs

 **Rating:**  explicit 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter nor the songs mentioned in the chapter 

 **Intro:** Severus and the Malfoy family confront Hermione about her wild ways furious with what Severus has done Hermione goes out to forget her confrontation by partying away at hells gate

* * *

 

 *****Sunday 1st of august1999, snapes house Spinners end** **Cokeworth Great Britain*****

The morning at around 9 O’clock Severus woke, had a shower and got dressed, he then made his way out of his room, down the hall and down the stairs before turning right and walking into the kitchen/ dining hall. He then began making himself breakfast, of eggs bacon and toast and a pot of black coffee to go with it 20 minutes later he set the plate and cutlery along with his coffee onto the table and sat down.

After breakfast he put the dishes in the sink wash dried and put them away before walking into the living room, he was about to go call the Malfoy’s when the fire flared in the fireplace and out stepped the Malfoy family.     

“Severus did you get a hold of Miss Granger?” asked Lucius.

“No not yet I was just about to head to London” said Severus.

“However if I can’t find her I may have to locate one of her muggle friends and see if they can locate her.”

Draco heaved a great sigh before walking over and sitting down.  

“What is wrong Draco?” asked Narcissa.

“Nothing mother, I just wish we had some way of contacting her without getting muggles involved, even if they are her friends.”

Narcissa walks over to him and kneels in front of him.

“Draco sweetie we will not give up on Miss Granger” said Narcissa as she runs her hand though her son’s hair.

“You can count on it,” said Severus.

“but for now I have to go find her, so you are welcome to wait here until I get back.”  

“Thank you” said Lucius, as he took a seat.

"However I’m not too sure how long I will be so make your selves at home.”

He then surprised them by calling a house elf.

“Soot.”

The elf popped in.

“Yes master” the elf squeaks. “Soot I have to go out for a few hours please get my guests anything they ask for” said Severus.

“Yes master.”

Draco looks up at tears were streaming down his face.

“What if she doesn’t want the help then what I can’t bear to watch her destroy her life” said Draco.

Narcissa feels her heart break at the pain in her son eyes. She then gather her son in her arms and rocks him back and forth while he cries on her shoulder, Lucius and Severus just watch as the boy no man they care for breakdown right before their eyes.

 Severus then stands up.

“I’m going to go get Miss Granger."

Draco’s head shot up.

“Can I come with you Professor?” asked Draco.  

Severus looked at the young wizard and closed his eyes and shook his head.

Draco lowed, his eyes.

With that, Severus grabbed his car keys and left closing the door behind him he got into his car and drove for 4 hours and 42 minutes.

* * *

 

*****London/ Breadline Café ******

Severus made it into London at 2:02pm he drove all around London looking for Hermione yet could not find her, so then he drove to the downtown café however, she was not there. Therefore, he drove on to check out other café’s that is when he stumbles on, the Breadline Café coming back from the downtown café.

Severus spots Scotty and parks the car before getting out.

Severus heads into the café and looks around before seeing Scotty sitting in a corner booth at the back. The wizard walks over to the booth, and stands there.

“Mr. McLane.”

The young man looks up.

“Oh ah hello Professor what can I do for you?” asked Scotty.

“I’d like to know more about Miss Granger if you don’t mind sharing” said Severus.

“No of cause not please won’t you join me” said Scotty.

“Thank you” said Severus as he slid into the booth across from him.

“So what is it you would like to know about my dad’s girl?” asked Scotty.

Severus balled his hands into fist under the table while his face remand calm.  

“How well you knew Miss Granger” said Severus.

“We met in 1987when Hermione was 8 and D’angelo I were7, of cause, Rose started a year after that in 1988 when Hermione was 9 and in year 5, D’angelo and I were 8 and in year 4 although we were in different years we all hung out together and even took Rose under our wing when she started.

Then after school, we would all go back to dads and hang out until 5 o’clock when he would take us home, we had that arrangement since D’angelo and I started in year three.  Then we included Rose in 1988 when she started school,” said Scotty.

“So what was Miss Granger like in school?” Severus asked the young man.

“Oh she was dad’s star pupil the top of her class according to dad and she was still the top of her class throughout the years until she left at the end of her 7th year” Scotty told him.

“Sounds like she was an insufferable know it all from a very young age” said Severus.

Scotty frowned.

“Why do you call her that?”

Severus looked at him.

“Because since her first day in my class she had this insufferable thirst for knowledge she would NEVER let another kid answer because her hand was always waving in the air, not only that but her and her classmates were always in trouble”

Scotty smiled.

“Sound to me as if she was a bit of a troublemaker.”

“Indeed she was” said Severus.

“By the way have you heard or seen Miss Granger at all lately?” asked Severus.

“Not since yesterday why?” asked Scotty. 

“I need to speak with her it’s urgent, and I have no way of contacting her” said Severus.

“Here use my mobile Hermione’s number is programmed in” said Scotty as he took his mobile out of his pocket  and handed it to Severus.

Severus found her number and pressed call.

* * *

 

*****Halfway house*****

Hermione was walking down the stairs, heading for the kitchen, she had been in a BAD mood since she woke.

 _I cannot believe my bad luck out of ALL the people I had to run into yesterday, why did it have to be Snape,_ _how the hell did Snape find me and who the hell did Snape think he was judging me on the way I lived my life. However, worst of all he dragged the Malfoy family into my business and brought up those bloody traitors’ wizards._

Her mind was still reeling when she heard her mobile ringing. she stopped on the staircase took out her mobile and flipped it open, and smiled as she saw Scotty's number come up and pressed the button.

* * *

 

 **Hermione** :  Hello Scotty don’t tell me you called because my darling Jason missed me already

Although her happiness was dashed and replaced with anger when instead of her friends voice she head HIS voice.

 **Severus:** hello Miss Granger

 

The witches eyes widened as she recognize the caller’s voice, Hermione then walked down the rest of the stairs turn right opened the front door and stepped out closing the door behind her

* * *

 

 **Hermione** : Professor how the fucking hell did you get, a hold of my friends mobile

 **Severus:** he gave it to me by the way he is here sitting across from me

 **Hermione** : Put Scotty on the fucking phone now

 **Severus:** watch you language Miss Granger

 **Hermione** :  Yeah well, I do not give a flying fuck just put him on the fucking phone

Hermione then heard the phone get handed back over and her friends’ voice

 **Scotty** : Hey baby

 **Hermione** : Scotty honey what the fuck is the Professor using your phone for

Scotty heard the anger in his girl's voice and took a deep breath

 **Scotty** : I met the Professor in London at Breadline Cafe

 **Hermione** : I do not care just tell me WHY he is using your phone

 **Scotty** :  just simmer down and listen I am getting to that love; the Professor and I got talking. he said he wanted to talk to you but had no way of getting a hold of you so I gave him my mobile and told him to call you on it hang on love I think he wants to talk to you

Hermione once again heard the phone being, handed back over and once again heard Severus voice

 **Hermione** : what do you want?

 **Severus:**    I wish to speak with you face to face where are, you at the moment

Hermione rolled her eyes but in truth, she was fuming.

_Who does the professor think, he is and I cannot believe my boy would give that snaky dungeon bat his mobile so that Snape could call me._

The witch had gone quite for some time and Severus wondered if she was still on the phone.

 **Severus** : Miss Granger

 **Hermione** **:** WHAT

 **Severus** : where are you?

Hermione could feel the anger boiling inside her.

 **Hermione** : at my place

 **Severus** : I will pick you up from there then

 **Hermione** : NO, ah I will meet you at the cafe

* * *

 

“Bastard” Hermione whispered after she ended the call.

Hermione was absolutely furious.

“I can’t believe that guy I don’t see him in over a year then suddenly bam he’s in my life and tells me he disapproves of my behavior, who does Snape think he is my father” Hermione mumbled as she walked back inside and into the kitchen.

In attendance, she saw the other young troubled adults and teens. With them were the teen mums, Trisha holding her 1-week-old daughter Messiah. 

Amber who was feeding her 3 year old twin sons, Alex and Toby, Anya was burping Delilah her1 month old Daughter, as well as Savanna who was placing her two year old son Riley, in his high chair then there was  Mary spoon feeding her fussy 6 month old daughter Belle.

As soon as the young witch walked in, Kathy could tell she was not in a good mood.

“Bad phone call dear?” asked Kathy.

Hermione looked up and saw Kathy.  

“You could say that, listen I’m going to head out I don’t know when I’ll be back” said Hermione as she turned and walked back to the front door again.

“OK” said Kathy. Hermione smiled before walking out and walked the 22 minuet walk to the Breadline Café.

* * *

 

 ******* **Breadline Cafe *****

Meanwhile Severus handed the phone back to the young man.

“Thank you Mr. McLane for allowing me to you your phone” said Severus.

“You’re welcome, sorry I can’t stay but I have things to do say hello to Hermione for me” said Scotty.

With that the young man stood up just as he was walking out he ran into Hermione as she was walking in.

“Oh hey Hermione” said Scotty.

“Scotty hey, say is the bane of my existence still inside?” asked Hermione in a board tone.

Scotty smiled.

“Come on Hermione he isn’t so bad” said Scotty.

“But yes he is in side.”

 “Yeah well you would not be saying that if you had him as your chemistry teacher for 7 years,” said Hermione as she waved goodbye and headed inside.

She scanned the cafe and saw him seating in a corner booth at the back.

Hermione sighed, before walking over and sliding in across from him.

“Professor.”

Severus smiled and set his mug of coffee down.

“Good afternoon to you Miss Granger.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Yeah if you called call it that, now what is it that you wanted to talk about?” asked Hermione.  

“I need you to come back with me to my place we need to talk privately please,” said Severus,

“Why what is there to talk about?” asked Hermione.

Severus sighed he could tell by her voice that Hermione was far from happy.”

Therefore, he changed tactics.

“Or we could talk at your place”

and just like, he knew she would she grew fearful.

“No, that will not be necessary I’ll…I’ll go with you to your place although I have no reason why you want to talk when there is NOTHING to talk about,” Hermione empathize the word nothing.

 

“Oh believe me there is lots to talk about” said Severus with that he stood up and held out his hand.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and stood up, with that Severus guides Hermione out of the coffee shop and to his car.

When they got to the car Severus opened the passenger side door for her, Hermione looked at him for a second before getting in. Severus closed the door while Hermione buckled herself in, Severus then walked around to the driver’s side and opened the door before getting in.  

 

Afterwards he closed the door and buckled himself in before putting the key in the ignition and turning the engine on. With the engine started Severus put the car into gear, drove off, during the ride the car was silent Hermione rested back into the seat, lade her head back, and looked out the window at the passing buildings.

 

At one, point Severus stopped at a red light and glanced over at the witch she caught his eye but looked away before bending down and grabbing her handbag and looking through it. When she found what she was looking for which was her cigarettes and lighter she pulled them out lifted the lid on the packet and took out a cigarette and lit it up before putting the packet and lighter in her bag.

 

Hermione winds down the window so the smoke would not be in the car and bother Severus while he was driving. The light turned green again and Severus drove on. Hermione blew out the smoke and sighed, they were listening to the songs from the car radio when a song came on which made Hermione freeze up. She was horrified to realize that this song sounded just like how she felt she sat and listen until it got too much for her the words hitting to close to home.

 

 _No, no I do not want to listen to this_ thought Hermione, so she turned it off.

 

However, a second later, Severus reaches down and turned it back on again he gave her a look.

 

“Listen to the song because what the song is saying is the way your acting is not who you truly are.”

 

Hermione was Furious.

 

  _who does that mother fucking snake think he is,_

with that she took a drag of her cigarette and blew out the smoke even now she could feel how calm she was. it was then she glanced out the corner of her eye and saw Severus his jaw was clenched and he held the wheel in a death grip.   

Hermione smiled.

 _Good my smoking’s bothering him a least he feel how I’m feeling having to listen to this bloody song,_ she sucked in the tobacco from the cigarette what she really wanted to do was blow the smoke into the ex-Professor’s face but instead the pissed off witch turned her head and blew the smoke out the window.

 

* * *

 

 *****snapes house Spinners end** ********

They arrived at Severus house at 7:06pm and just as they arrived to Hermione’s relief, the song ended.

“THANK FUCKING MURLIN THAT SONG’S OVER WITH.”

Severus glared at her as he pulled up into his driveway. 

Hermione had already got out of the car before Severus turned the engine off and took the key out and was now standing in the driveway smoking her cigarette. Severus closed the driver door, and walked over to her then transfigures his muggle clothes into a black robe.

Before walking up the pathway with Hermione lagging behind, smoking her cigarette, Severus unlocked the door, opened it and walked in.

“Severus did you get a hold of Miss Granger?” asked Lucius.

Hermione froze as she heard Lucius voice, then gave Severus a death glare.

 H _e brought them into my business AGAIN_  .

Hermione was fuming but stayed outside and listened.

Severus sighed.

"I did my friend and she’s not happy.”

Narcissa then gave him a puzzling look.

“One thing Severus how did you get a hold of Miss Granger?”

Severus looked at the witch.

“Well I was out in London and ran in to her muggle friend Scotty I told him I wanted to talk to Miss Granger but had no way of contacting her he then gave his muggle hand held phone which had miss Granger's number in it so I called her.”

Draco scoffed.

“Trust that guy to have a way of contacting her he's almost as bad as his father.”

“Is that what you think Draco,”

The young wizard stood and watched as his best friend walk in.

“Herm” said Draco. 

“OK WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE” yelled an enraged Hermione. 

The witch’s head turned to Draco when he began speaking.

“You tell us Hermione you’re the one out drinking clubbing smoking and swearing so you tell us what’s going on has it got something to do with the war or maybe Scar head and weasel”

 

Hermione’s head turned to Severus.

“YOU TOLD THEM.” she yelled.

Severus sighed.

“I don’t want to argue with you so please would you sit down and hear us out?” Severus asked her as he closed the front door, walked over and sat in the armchair across from the sofa.

“NO FUCKING WAY YOUR GONNA TEL ME WHY THEY ARE HERE PROFESSOR AND YOU GONNA TELL ME NOW" yelled Hermione.

then came the surprising gentle motherly voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

 

“Yes he did tell us Miss Granger only because he was worried about you we all are.”

Hermione looked at the older witch.

“Thanks but no thanks I’ll live my life the way I wish,” said Hermione. 

"But if you continue down this distinctive path you’ll die you do know that” said Draco.   

 

“All of you PLEASE stop worrying about me I’m fine” said Hermione as she came around the sofa and sat on the sofa opposite them all, this time it was Lucius who spoke up.

“We do not think you are fine Miss Granger what happened to you drawing the war for you to become what you are?”

 

 

 

Hermione sat there and stared at Lucius she was TRYING to keep the anger she was feeling rising up inside of her once again from spilling over.

 _Who does Lucius think he is_ thought Hermione.

She then turned to Lucius.

“Pray tell Mr. Malfoy what, do you THINK I am.” 

However, Severus spoke up.

“You’re a rebellious selfish young adult witch who does not care if she destroys her life with the destructive behavior and is disrespectful to those who are trying to help her.”

 

Hermione smirked.

“Oh I’m sorry but you know what all of you can go to hell.”

With that she stood and walked out of Severus’s house, slamming the door closed behind her. Hermione took out her mobile and called a cab sometime later it pulled up Hermione got in and said “to down town London” the driver nodded and drove off never seeing Severus watching from the window.  The driver nodded and drove the 4 hour 18 minuets dive back to westminister .

 

Meanwhile back inside, The Malfoy’s looked at each other, while Severus rested his elbows on his thighs and let his head drop into his hands.

“She is never going to trust me again” whispered Severus.

Luckily, for Severus no one heard what he said.

Draco looked at his father the elder could see the worry in his child’s eyes. 

“She’s furious dad she could hurt herself in her anger we really should go after her” said Draco as he stood up and made his way to the front door.

However Severus stood up walked over to the boy and grabbed his arm, Draco turned his head and looked at Severus.

“Let her go Draco” said Severus in a somewhat sad tone.

Anger flashed in the young wizard’s silver eyes.

“You may not care about her safety….”said Draco angrily as he pulled his arm out of the older wizard’s grip. Hearing Draco say that, did not go well with Severus.

 _Who does Draco think he is telling me that I don’t care about Miss Granger’s safety_ thought Severus?

 He then grabbed Draco’s arm again and spun the wizard around so that he was facing him.

“Don’t you dare tell me I don’t care about Miss Granger.”

At that point the Malfoy’s realized that Severus was in love with Hermione, Draco looked from the closed door and then back to his ex-professor’s face, Draco eyes widened, and he then slumped  back against the door before saying in a shocked voice.

“You love her.”

Severus realized his dark secret was exposed; he loosened his grip of the wizards arm before turning around and walking off through the hidden door in the wall. After the realization, set in they all looked at each other.

Lucius cleared his throat.

“It’s best if we leave now.”

Draco looked back at his father.

“What about Hermione.” 

Lucius sighed.

“She could be anywhere now Draco”

 “I don’t care we should go look for her” said Draco.

Lucius knew that his son will not rest until they went out looking for her.

“We will later I Promise” said Lucius.

They walked back to the fireplace grabbed some floo powder and stepped inside Lucius dropped the powder.

"Malfoy manor"

the green flame engulfed the family.

* * *

 

*****westminister halfway house*****

Hermione made it back to the halfway house at 11:33pm paid the driver and got out, and the driver drove off. She was still in a foul mood she slammed the door open walked in and slammed it closed Hermione then stomped up the stairs but stopped when she heard Violet voice.

“Hermione honey  its late are you alright?” asked Violet.

Hermione spun around on the middle stair and said “I’m fine I’m going out don’t wait up”

with that said the witch spun back around and ran up the stairs down the hall and into her room slamming the door closed.

Hermione flopped back on her bed.

“Meddling Snape why can’t he not leave me alone.”

Weary by her evening with Severus and the Malfoy family she begn to get ready just then her mobile ringing.

* * *

  **Hermione:** hello

 **Jason:**  Honey you still up

 **Hermione:**   Jason yeah in fact i JUST got home i had the worst evening ever and was  I’m thinking about heading out  and going to distress myself after the evening I had 

 **Jason:** why what is wrong

He heard her sigh

 **Hermione:** Severus is bloody pissing me off

Hermione heard Jason's voice go from sympathy to anger

 **Jason:** what has he done?

 **Hermione:**   he is trying to run my life and now as gotten my best friend from my boarding school and his parents involved

 **Jason:** want me to kick his ass for you sweetheart

Hermione laughed.

  _Yeah sure muggle against wizard I wander who would win_ Hermione thought sarcastically

 **Hermione:**   no that is alright but what you can do is come to hells gate with me tonight

 **Jason:** sure love I'll be there do you want your boys and your girl to know

 **Hermione:** yes please honey

 **Jason:** do you want me to pick you up

 **Hermione:** no that is OK I will meet you there  in 27 minuets

 **Jason:** 27 minuets ok

 **Hermione:** OK bye

 **Jason:** bye baby girl I love you

 **Hermione:** you to

* * *

 

Hermione gets up from her bed and strips down to her underwear she slips into a pair of black skintight leather pants the paints looked to have, been painted on they were so tight, so with the pants on Hermione walks over to the closet and takes out a gold and red corset top.

Hermione looked at it but seeing the color of it only made her angry for she was remind of her schoolhouse, Harry, and Ron. Hermione took out her wand from her handbag and changed the color from red and gold to silver and green.

When the color was, changed Hermione put her wand back in her bag then put the corset on. With the corset on, she used a bit of wand less magic to make the silver lace tie itself. Hermione then sat down and put on a pair of black ankle boots before standing up and walking over to her vanity table and sitting down.

She then takes her wand and uses a straightening charm on her hair, when she finished, she once again put her wand back in her bag, and then she put a bit of make up on.

When that was all done Hermione put on her black sunglasses walked over to her closet, got out her long black leather jacket, and put it on before buttoning it down to her waist.  Hermione looked at herself in the mirror she was ready for a night of relies from the stressful afternoon.

Hermione grabbed her handbag and walked out of her room and down the stairs.

“Whoa Hermione” said Amanda.

as she laid eyes on her friend.

The witch smiled at her friend before walking out the door.

Hermione called a cab, which arrived 5 minutes later Hermione got in and told the driver where she wanted to go.

15 minutes later she arrived at the club.

* * *

***** Hells gate*****

Just as she got there she saw Jason's car pull up, she saw her boys get out along with her girl. 

“Hey good looking”

Hermione smiled and walked over to Jason when he was in reach she wrapped her arms around him and giving him a kiss then kissed her boys and her girl.

“You’re looking smoking hot tonight love,” said Rose.

Hermione smiled.

“Thanks shall we go?” asked Hermione.

“Lead the way Hermione,” said Scotty and D'angelo.

“I'd follow you into hell any day,” said Jason.

They all laughed.

Hermione kissed Jack before she and the others entered the club.

The music was pumping and people were dancing.

 A _h home_ thought Hermione as she and Rose hung up their jackets before they and the guys made their way over to the bar where Jessica was working.

“Hey sugar” said Hermione as the rest of them took seats on the bar stools 

Jessica spun around.

“Hey hon. what are you doing here you’re not scheduled to work tonight?” asked Jessica as she leant over the bar and kissed Hermione’s lips

“Oi Jess cut that out that's my girl,” said Jason mockingly.

Jessica pulled back from kissing Hermione.

“In here Jason she EVERYONES” said Jessica who lent in for one last kiss when she pulled back she looked at Hermione and everyone else.

“So why are you here on your night off sweetie?” asked Jessica.

I’m distressing” said Hermione.

Bad day?” asked Jessica.

“More like bad night” said Hermione.

Jessica smiled.

“You’ll have three free drinks as your tab has not been cleared yet,”

she turned to make Hermione her drink.

Meanwhile Hermione turned on the stool and looked at the crowed of people dancing.

“We're going to go dance OK” said Jason.

“OK I'll be there soon,” said Hermione.

Therefore, the other went onto the dance floor meanwhile Hermione continued to watch. The club was not as packed as it always is on Friday nights but still there were many people there.

* * *

***** **12:00am monday**   **2nd of august1999**  ***** 

 Jessica turns back to Hermione.

“Here is your fruit tingle."

Hermione laughed and took the glass from her before slipping off the stool.

"Hey can I leave my bag with you?” asked Hermione. 

“Sure girl” said Jessica as she took Hermione’s bag and put it on a shelf under the bar.

“Thanks” said Hermione before walking onto the dance floor.

Where a song began playing called **_what you have done._** Hermione closed her eyes took a drink of her cocktail and moved to the beat of the music.

 

Not to fair from where she was dancing were Rose the boys and Jason who were moving to the beat of the song. Just then two men came up to her one wrapped his arm around her and pulled her flush against him Hermione opened her eyes took another drink of her cocktail and smiled.

“My names Brian and he’s David mind if we join you?” asked Brian.

Hermione smiled.

“Be my guest” said Hermione.

David pulled Hermione to him while Brian wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

 

Jason turned and looked over at Hermione sandwiched between the two men.

“Having fun love” he called over to her over the loud music.

She turned and nodded.

The three of them danced together with Hermione grinding her hips on both of them, making both men throw their heads back and groan Hermione smiled Jason looked over and called out to the two men.

“Don't worry guys she does that to me as well in fact she can make any man or woman go crazy,” said Jason.

Unknown to Hermione someone was watching her.

Severus slipped into the club 3 minutes after she got there. Thus he witnessed the kiss between her and the barmaid as he moved through the club making sure he was out of her eye line and went to sit in a seclude part of the club watching her.

 

Severus was surprised to find her in such a club, he left at around 8 to go find her and talk some sense into her, which thanks to The Four-Point Spell, he located her in the club. Severus sat and watched, he watched as the two muggle men that were with her laugh, meanwhile Hermione smiled.

“Dam straight I can make my guys and my girls go wild.”

 

Jacob Jessica’s brother was just walking around when he got to the bar his sister tapped him on the shoulder making him turn.

“What Jess?” asked Jacob.

“did you see Hermione’s here?” asked Jessica.

“No, where is she?” asked Jacob.

“Over on the dance floor sandwich between David and Brian” said Jessica.

Jacob spotted Hermione and stood there watching her.

"Trust those to get my girl before I even see her," said Jacob.

“She brought her friends as well Scotty D'angelo Rose and Jason” said Jessica.

“Dam more competition for my girl.”

Jessica gave snort.

"I will tell you what I told Jason when he saw me kissing Hermione” said Jessica.

“What’s that little sister?” asked Jacob.

"I told them in this club she belongs to everyone.”

With that Jessica walked off.

After the song finished they all walked over to the bar to get another drink.

“Hey devil woman” said Jacob, Hermione smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss. 

“So what will it be?” asked Jessica.

 “Beer thanks Jess,” said Brian.

“Coke and rum thanks” said David.

“Beer thanks" said Jason.

“A southern comfort” said Scotty and D'angelo.

“Orange cruiser” said Rose. 

“I’ll have another cocktail and my hand bag,” said Hermione.

She grabbed her drink along with her handbag and walked off to the lounge and sat on the sofa another song began playing. Hermione sighed as she set her bag and drink on the table she then took out a cigarette and lighter before lighting the cigarette and taking a drag. Hermione took out her bag of speed and ecstasy tablets took two of each and drowned them with her cocktail immediately she felt the buzz she always gets from taking them.

She got up off the sofa, stood on the table, and started to dance Brian and David along with her friends walked over, sat on the sofa, and drank their drink while watching her. Hermione smiled as she saw them and stepped on to the sofa before straddling Brian waist, she began moving, and grinding on him Brian let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

Hermione looked over at David and smiled while gliding her right hand up his thigh until it got to his waist and as she moved to the beat of the music on Brian her hand began playing with David.

Her friends were whistling and catcalling Sandra laughed as she walked over to them with to jugs of water and some glasses. “Dam Mione you make every guy ... and girl” said Rose.

"...and girl here who watches you dance like that hot under the collar,” said Sandra.

Hermione throws her head back and laughs.

After the song finished Hermione got up off Brian grabbed her bag and glass and walked back to the bar she handed her bag back to Jessica before moving back to the dance floor where another song began playing called live free or let me die. Hermione hardened her dance moves the other songs were dances of sexuality and seasonality however this one was about releasing her anger meanwhile Rose and the boys continued to watch Hermione as they sat on the leather sofa.

Sandra walks pass and slapped Hermione's ass, which only made Hermione smile and shake her ass a little more. Hermione lost herself in the beat but she was concentrating on the words of the song.

For her the song rang true they could not take away her strength they could not even fix the broken veins and to her there was nothing left to fight for at least not any more, that’s what she wanted she want to live free and do as she pleased otherwise they should just let her die. She was living by no rules but her own she had seen so much and gone through so much life was too short to worry about anything you in the year after everything she had learned to live for the moment and not for the here and now.

At the end, Hermione sang the last part

“Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or LET ME DIE,” screamed Hermione

After the song ended, another sexy song came on called for your entertainment by Adam Lambert.

Hermione looked up at Jake the DJ and smiled.

while screaming "I LOVE YOU JAKE."

She then got up in front of the DJ station and began dirty dancing Severus couldn’t take much more of Hermione’s behavior. 

 _You’re out of control_ he thought to himself but he also knew that she would kill him if she knew he was there watching her. However, he was desperate to get her out of the club and away from her muggle friends, except he knew he could not, she would not go with him willingly and he could not use magic in front of muggles.

So he did the only thing he could do he took one last look at Hermione, lying on the bar letting her friends and others do Jell-O shots from her stomach and chest, and left in sadness, as the once Brilliant witch, he knew was falling further and further down the path of destruction.

Hermione hopped off the bar and turned to Jessica.

“Can I grab my bag it’s getting hot in here so I’m going to go not to mention i have work in a few hours.”

Jason looked at her.

“You’re leaving us already.”

Hermione nodded.

“Yeah I’m going thanks for a great night.”

Jessica smiled.

“Well I hope you are stress free.”

She then handed Hermione her bag and gave her a kiss. 

“Yes I am” said Hermione who returned the kiss before turning and kissing her friends goodbye.

She then walked over to grab her jacket put it on buttoned it down to her waist, took the glasses that had miraculously stayed on her head this whole time, off and put them on then headed out. Hermione looked at her watch and saw it was 1:00am; she took out a cigarette and lit it.

Hermione took a drag before blowing out the smoke she waved to Jack as she walked out.

“Safe trip home Hermione” said Jack.

the girl nodded and walked off.

when she was three blocks away she ducked into a side ally and hid behind a big rubbish bin.

Hermione sat down and lent against the side she took out her drugs, wand, and he mobile she turned it on and scanned though the songs she had on her phone until she found the song dear agony this particular song suited the mood she was currently in

Hermione switched her phone to loudspeaker and pressed play and the song began playing Hermione used her wand and conjured up bottles of vodka and glasses of the fruit tingle cocktails.

 She sat there and took the drug and drank the drink Hermione’s shoulder were shaking as she broke down and cried.

“This is not me I’m not this person this is all THEIR fault mum dad Harry Ginny Ron IT’S ALL YOUR FAILT” screamed Hermione as tears ran down her face.

Hermione continued to drink and take the drugs until it was too much.

Just as the song ended Hermione lay on her side amongst the empty vodka bottles and cocktail glasses and the almost empty pack of tablets and the joints curled into a ball closed her eyes and just before she passed out she whispered.

“I feel nothing anymore”

RCS (Read Comment and Sub if you want more)

* * *

 

 Finished it on the 17/1/12


	4. The dark discovery part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Severus brought Draco his own mobile and showed him how to use it he has only two numbers in it both numbers belonged to Severus they were his mobile and home number. 
> 
> (2) although not mentioned in the prevous chapters Draco wears a ring a silver snake band on his middle right finger, which is a special type of port key that allows the wearing to think of a person or place he/she whishs to go and to get there all they have to do is twist the ring. 
> 
> (3) The info on speed and ecstasy I got off the net i apologise if it is not correct i did the research years ago. 
> 
> (4) Severus has studied muggle drugs in hopes to combined them with his potions so that muggleborns do not have to see treatment outside the magical world.

Started it on the 17/1/12

 **SG:** this takes place after the malfoys leave Severus's place so its a few hours before the events that happened at the club in the prevous chapter 

 **Title:** the dark discovery part 1

 **Author:** shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** drama

 **Warnings:** drug reference OOC

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Draco goes searching for Hermione only to find she has OD can he save her in time

* * *

 

*****Malfoy manor Wiltshire England 3 hours ago 9:00pm *****

The Malfoy family had just finished Dinner although Draco had been too anxious about what could happen to Hermione to eat much.

“Mother father can we go looking for Hermione now?” asked Draco.

His parent looked at each other very well let’s go,” said Lucius.

They grabbed their traveling cloaks stepped into the fireplace with Narcissa grabbing some floo powder before stepping in next to her husband and son she dropped the powder.

“Leaky cauldron”

* * *

 

*****Leaky cauldron/ London*****

Minutes later, they stepped out of the fireplace at the leaky caldron where they transfigured their wizarding robes into muggle clothes; afterwards they stepped out of the pub and into muggle London. They then began searching all over London for the troubled witch, yet they had no luck until Draco looked at Lucius.

“Father why don’t we use the four pointer spell.”

 

Lucius looked at Draco and said we can’t son it maybe late but muggles could still be around and we cannot do magic in front of them” Draco huffed.

“So we have to do it the muggle way.”

Narcissa put her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m afraid so son.”

 

Draco shook his head.

“This is going to talk forever particularly since we have no CLUE where she is.”

The family kept on searching but after an hour still nothing.

“We should go home” said Narcissa.

“Mum.”

Lucius looked at his son.

“Draco we’ve done all we can for one night maybe tomorrow we can search again.”

“She maybe dead by tomorrow.” 

He then looked up at the sky.

“Sis where ARE you” Draco sighed.

Then he and his parents made their way back to the Leaky cauldron from there the floo’d back to Malfoy manor,

 

* * *

 

 ***** Malfoy manor*****

Lucius then used his wand to remove the soot off his Narcissa and Draco’s robes, once the soot had been, cleared off Lucius flicked, his wand and saw that it was 11:00 pm, they had been looking for Hermione for an hour. “It is late I suggest we all go to bed” said Narcissa.

Both wizards nodded then they all made their way out of the living room and up the stairs Narcissa and Lucius walked to their bedroom in the west wing while Draco walked off to his own room in the east wing. 

* * *

 

*****East wing*****

Draco sighed when he opened his bedroom door, Draco walked into his room and closed the door behind him he then walked over to his chest of draws then opened the top draw, pulled out a pair of green silk PJ’s, and changed into them. Afterwards Draco looked out his bedroom window and up at the night sky “wherever you are Hermione love I hope your safe” whispered Draco. He then climbed into bed, where he turned over away from his open bedroom window and closed his eyes. Draco was sleeping yet his sleep was not peaceful he kept tossing and turning images of what Hermione might do to herself in her fit of rage because of the disloyalty Severus showed her by for telling him and his parents what she had been up to.

* * *

 

* ****2 nd of August 1999*****

Draco woke from his restless sleep at 1:30 the next morning covered in sweat and the tangled in the sheets; something did not feel right so after Draco untangles himself from the sheets he had a shower and transfigured a clean pair of PJ's into a pair of blue jeans and a black top. exiting the bathroom he grabs his new mobile that Severus brought him for his birthday, puts a pair of socks’ on and then slipped his feet into a pair of black joggers. He then grabbed some parchment, his inkpot and quill from his bedside table and writes a note to his parents explaining where he is going if they should wake and not find him.

Afterwards he rolls the parchment up.

Therefore, with the rolled up parchment in his hand Draco left his room and the east wing, he walk down the stairs to the 2nd floor and into the dining hall. Draco set the rolled up parchment on the table beforemaking his way though the manor and out the door standing on the porch he thought of Hermione twisted his ring and vanaished from site.

* * *

 

****minuets later****

Draco arrived in the ally next to the night club.   It was quite dark in the ally and he could not see anything so he pulled out his wand and whispered “lumos.”

as he made his way though the ally he stumbled almost tripping over something he shone his wand down and saw three glasses and three bottles lying about.

 _Messy drunken muggles_ thought Draco.

As he walked on he felt crunch under his foot he stepped off whatever it was and looked down.  He could not see anything until he shone his wand down and saw a packet with some white stuff in it and some rolled up stuff.

Draco bent to pick up the packet that was next to a fallen handbag but something else caught his eye he shone his wand on whatever it was and got the shock of his life when he saw it was a human hand he moved his wand and saw the face of the person.

Draco gasped the face of the person was his best friend Hermione Granger.

“Hermione come on sweetheart wake up” said Draco as he knelt down and shook Hermione but she would not wake.

In the end, he put everthing in the fallen handbag, then lifted the unconscious witch into his arms and twisted the ring on his finger the port key activated and brought them to London general hospital.

* * *

 

******St Thomas' Hospital******

When he got there he rushed inside.

“Someone please help” called Draco.

The lady behind the desk took one looked at Hermione and called a doctor, the doctor rushed in and took one look at Hermione then looked at Draco.

“Do you know what happened?” asked the Doctor whose name was Keith O'Brien.

“No I just found her like this lying next to 3 empty bottles and three empty glasses also these were lying next to her” said Draco as he pulled out the almost empty  clear bag of tablets and cocaine as well as the joints from her handbag. 

The doctor looked stunned.

“I need a bed in here now” called Doctor O'Brien. 

Right away, a nurse brought a bed into the lobby.

“Lay her on it” the nurse instructed.

Draco, the young wizard did as instructed and laid Hermione on the bed.

“What’s her name?” asked Doctor O'Brien.

“Her name is Hermione, Hermione Granger,” said Draco.

“how old is she” asked Doctor O'Brien.

“She’s 19” said Draco.

“Hermione can you hear me my names Doctor O'Brien” said Keith as he lifted her eye lid but her eyes were rolled back in her head. 

“She’s unconscious she needs to be pumped  take her down to the E.R tell them we have an 19 year old girl with a possible drug and alcohol overdoes” said Doctor O'Brien.

The nurse nodded and wheeled Hermione down to the ER.

“What are they going to do to her” asked Draco.

"They’re going to try pump her body and flush the drugs and alcohol from her system, now does she have family here?” asked Doctor O'Brien.

“I’m not sure” said Draco.  

“Well do you know anyone that I can call and let them know what’s happened?” asked Doctor O'Brien.

“I can give my parents and their friend a call they’ve both known Hermione since she was 12 years old, Hermione and I went to the same school together” said Draco.

“Alright go call them I’m going to go check on Miss Granger,” said Doctor O'Brien.

Draco nodded and walked outside he dialed Severus number and waited then he heard Severus voice.

* * *

 

 **Severus** : **_Hello_**

Draco: **_Severus it is Draco I need you to come to **St Thomas' Hospital**_**

Severus sat up in bed

 **Severus** : **_why what, happened Draco_**

Draco: **_it is Hermione_**

Severus heard what Draco said and his heart dropped

 **Severus** : **_Miss…Miss Granger what happened to her_**

Draco: **_I cannot say just get yourself mother and father here now_**

 **Severus** :  **_I am on my way_**  

Draco then hung up the phone.

* * *

  *****SPINNER’S END*****

Severus hung up the phone in his bedroom throws back the bed covers and stands up he grabs his wand transfigures his night clothes into a muggle clothes then walks out of his room down the stairs and into the living room.

Severus walks over to the fireplace grabs the floo and throws it into the fire while calling out to Narcissa and Lucius.

Minutes later Lucius’s face appeared in the flames.

 “Severus do you realize what time it is?” asked a Sleepy Lucius. 

“Yes I do and I apologies it’s just I got a call from Draco not that long ago say about a minute ago” said Severus.

When Lucius heard this he was wide awake.

“Draco Severus did you just say Draco?” asked Lucius.

“I did,” said Severus.  

Severus heard Narcissa in the background.

“Lucius who is it?” asked Narcissa.

Lucius turned his head.

“It’s Severus dear he said that he got a call from Draco about a minute ago.”

"Draco he should be sleeping” said Narcissa.

Severus saw Narcissa face appear beside her husband’s.

“Where was Draco calling from?” asked Narcissa.

“St Thomas' Hospital” said Severus.

“WHAT” they both yelled which made Severus wince.

“What in Salazar’s name is he doing there?” asked Lucius.

“I don’t know when I asked him why he was there all he said was its Hermione I’m guessing he found Miss Granger he wants’ the three off us to go there now” said Severus.      

“We’ll be at your place shortly” said Lucius.

He then ended the call.

* * *

 

15 minutes later Narcissa and Lucius stepped though into Severus’s living room both dressed in muggle clothes,

“You ready to go?” asked Severus.

Both nodded.

“Well let’s go” said Severus.

So Lucius Narcissa and Severus walked out of the house with Severus locking the door behind himself they all then walked to Severus car.

Lucius and Narcissa got into the back while Severus got behind the wheel they all strapped themselves in; Severus put the car into gear and drove 4 hours and 26 minuets to St Thomas' Hospital.

* * *

 

******St Thomas' Hospital******

It was 6:11am when they arrived at hospital, the minuet Severus stopped the car all three got out closed the doors, Severus pressing a button which automatically locked all the doors. Afterwards they hurried into the hospital lobby, where they found Draco talking with someone.

“Draco.” they called as they walked over to him.

The young man turned.

“Mother father Severus.”

“Dear what has happened?” asked Narcissa as she and the others rushed over to him.

The man Draco was talking to turned around.

“Sir I’d like you to meet my parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and our family friend Severus Snape” said Draco.

  “hello I’ am doctor Keith O'Brien and I have been looking after Miss Granger.”

“Hello” said Narcissa, Lucius and Severus,

“Please doctor tell us what has happened?” asked Severus

Miss Granger had a drug and alcohol overdoes,” said Doctor O'Brien.

“D…Dr…drugs?” asked a devastated Severus as he dropped into the chair behind him.

“Yes and alcohol. The drugs found in her system were speed ecstasy weed and cocaine” said Doctor O'Brien.

They looked at him all three looked like they lost a family member. 

”Doctor you can die from an overdose right?” asked Lucius.

“This is correct Mr. Malfoy however your son was lucky enough to get her here in time another hour and she would have been dead”

Lucius tuned his head and looked at his son.

“Well done Draco” said Lucius.

“May we see her?” asked Severus.

“Not at the moment she  is still being treated and when it’s over she’ll need to stay in the hospital for a few day’s 2 at the most,” said Doctor O'Brien.

“If miss Granger is to stay here I would like to pay for her to have a privet room,” said Lucius. 

“Alright follow me and we’ll get the paper work done,” said Doctor O'Brien.

Draco and Narcissa sat and talked with Severus while waiting for the doctor and Lucius to get back.

“Drugs Miss Granger was taking drugs,” said a shocked Severus he could not believe that his ex-student as bright as she was would take drugs.

* * *

 

*****15 minutes later*****

Doctor O'Brien and Lucius returned.

“The papers have been filled, now all we can do is, wait” said Doctor O'Brien.

He then left to tend to other patients. 

By the time, the treatment had been finished and Hermione was, wheeled to her privet room it was going on 6:30am.

A nurse came over to them.

“She is sleeping but you may go see her” said the nurse.

So the Malfoy’s and Severus walked with the nurse to Hermione’s room.

when they got to the privet room the nurse opened the door.

As they stepped in they saw Hermione laying on her back with a drip in her arm.

“it’s giving her fluids and nourishment” said the nurse before she left they walked in closing the door behind them then brought four chairs over.

They all then sat down the elder Malfoy’s and Draco on Hermione’s left with Severus on Hermione’s right, Draco took a hold on Hermione’s hand and held it with both of his own  he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

“Stay strong honey I can’t lose you” whispered Draco.

Hermione stired in her sleep and mumbled.

“Draco”

In her sleep, Draco and the others looked at her in surprise.

“We’re all here Miss Granger” said Lucius as he reach over and brushed the fringe from her eyes.

 

Hermione groaned and turned her head away, for the rest of the morning they all stayed with her, until a nurse came in and politely asked them to leave. They each stood up both Lucius and Narcissa kissed Hermione’s forehead. While Draco kissed and caressed her cheek.

“I’ll see you soon Hermione” said Draco.

The Malfoy’s then walked out but stopped when Severus wasn’t joining them, they turned back and found him just standing there watching her. 

 _I should have gotten you out of the club the moment I left_ thought Severus.

“Forgive me Miss Granger” whispered Severus.

Before he bent down and lightly brushed his lips against her own.

With that, he straightened up and walked out with the others.

“Let’s go,” said Severus as he closed the door.

they walked down the hall and back into the lobby, from there walked out  the front doors.

Severus nodded to them and walked to his car.

Meanwhile the Malfoy's walked down the side walk and into the ally way they stood there for a while until they saw Severus drive passed then they took each other’s hands and port keyed home. 

RCS (Read Comment and Sub if you want more)

* * *

 

Finished update 17/1/12


	5. a long day part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again guys i'm just making things up if i get too technical with my story i get to a point where even i don't understand whats going on so thats why i keep everything simple also guys if you have not figured it out yet this WHOLE story is extream OOCness

Updated it on the 18/1/12

 **Title:** a LONG day part 2

 **Author:**  shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** Romance/ hurt and comfort / friendship

 **Warnings:** Drug and Alcohol withdrawals depression swearing

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** is finally released, into the care of the Malfoy family just hours after being treated for an overdose of drugs and alcohol but later is admitted back because of withdrawals

* * *

 

  *****5 hours and 15 minuets later*****

At approximately 12noon Hermione woke from her slumber to an unfamiliar room.

“Huh where, where am ‘I?” asked a drowsy Hermione.

Then she started to panic.

“What is going on what happened to me why am’ I here.”

“You’re in the hospital darling, you had an overdoes” said a soothing voice.

It was then something registered in Hermione’s sleepy fog mind,

 _Wait I know that voice_ thought Hermione.

She then turned her head and saw Jessica Davis standing at the head of her bed.

Hermione blinked trying to wake her mind up from what she was seeing.

“Jessica….what…what are you doing here?” asked Hermione.

“Scratch that how the hell did I get here and WHY am I here?” 

Jessica smiled and took the drip from Hermione’s arm before answering. 

“Sweetheart you were brought here because you had an overdose.”

 _An overdose how, could I be so stupid_ thought Hermione

Jessica saw Hermione’s distress.

“Shh sweetie your safe now” Jessica soothingly told Hermione as she ran her hand through the distress young woman’s hair.

She smiled.

“To answer your other question, I work here at the hospital drawing the day, my shift started at 6:45 this morning. I was the one to tell your visitors to leave and have been caring for you for the past 5 hours, although when I learned it was you, I was looking after I was shocked. Then when I read your chart and saw you had overdosed I was devastated wondering if you would pull through.”

Jessica then pressed the button to elevate the bed so that Hermione was sitting up

“I’m sorry to put you through that and you said visitors what visitors?” asked Hermione.

“My parents and Severus honey” said Draco as he walked in.

Hermione’s head turned and her eyes lit up.

“Draco.”

Draco nodded and walked over to her and hugged her, while whispering in her ear.

“Do not ever scare me like that again.”

Hermione pulled back, her smile slipping from her face.

“Did you just say your parents and Severus were here.”

Draco once again nodded.

“I called Severus after you were taken to be treated and he called my parents and they came straight away dad is even paying for this room,  we all stayed 6:45 when a nurse said we had to leave” said Draco.

“It was Jessica who told you to leave,” said Hermione as she nodded to Jessica.

“We were all worried when you overdosed but Severus he was devastated” said Draco,

Hermione looked down ashamed at how she treated him and Lucius and Narcissa when all they tried to do was help.

“He really does care for me.” Draco put his arm around her.

“He really does as do my parents.”

Hermione then remember something.

“You found me and brought me here?”

Draco nodded.

“He did indeed,” said another voice.

Draco stepped back and they saw someone else who looked to be a doctor walk in and over to her bed. 

Doctor O’Brien picked up her chart and had a look. While continuing speaking “if Mr. Malfoy here had not found you and brought you here, you would have been dead” finished Doctor O'Brien.

Suddenly there was a shocked gasped from the doorway.

“What happened” asked several voices.

They all turned to see Jason Scotty D'angelo and Rose standing in the doorway.

“Guys what are you doing here how, did you know I was here?” asked Hermione.

“We didn’t love,” said Jason as he and the others walked in and over to Hermione.

“We came to talk to Jessica and see if she knew where you were, since you left the club early last night we wanted to see how you are, we’ve been looking for you since 9 this morning.”

 “Hermione who are they?” asked Draco who was standing at the head of the bed with his arm around her shoulder.

“Oh sorry bro these are my friends Rose D'angelo and you remember Scotty and this is Scotty's father Jason, also the nurse is another friend of mine named Jessica.”

Draco shook Jessica’s hand before letting go and looking at her other friends.

While thinking _These were the people Severus met_

On the inside he was mad. 

_How could Hermione hang out with people who let her do this to herself_

Yet on the outside he put on a smile and shook their hands.

Then they greeted Jessica.

The young woman returned the greetings before she and the doctor took their leave. After Jessica and the doctor left Hermione became quite thinking over everything since meeting Severus and Jason again and of her old school friends and how much damage she has done to herself sure she would take the drugs and drink put only to numb the pain of the betrayal of her friends and the death of her parents. However, her friends would be doing  it for fun and so not to come off as suspicious as to why she was not participating when they knew she DID do drugs she would overdo it after her shift ended at the club.

Jessica would cut her off after three drinks as she easily became drunk although Scotty would buy the drinks for her while Rose would ask her for lap dances as a way to get the cocaine they had laid out. Not one of her four friends ever told her to stop, when she had too much instead, they **encourage her.**

Suddenly she felt a hand on her own and looked up to see Jason  she gave him a sad smile,

“Be thankful your alive love” said Jason.

Meanwhile Draco's eyes narrowed and tightened his grip around her shoulder. He differently did not like Jason one bit, Draco saw the pain look on Hermione’s face even from where he was standing.  He could tell that Hermione was beating herself up over what she had done and he was not going to let her.

"Hermione yes you made a mistake but sis you’re alive," said Draco as he moved to sit on her bed Jason went to hug her but was shocked as was Rose D'angelo and Scotty when she pushed him away and curled up against Draco the young wizard wrapped his arms around her. Draco hid his smile in Hermione's hair and thought to himself.

_You do not know Hermione as you think you do muggles._

It was going on 2 O’clock Draco had been there for 2 hours while the other had been there for half an hour, the boys and Rose went to put a comforting hand on her back but were surprised when Hermione recoiled and buried herself deeper into Draco's embrace.

“I think its best that you leave” said Doctor O'Brien who had returned to the room and saw how Jason Rose and the boys were stressing his patient,

“My thoughts exactly" said a male voice.

Keith turned around, while everyone else turned and looked at the door Hermione on the other hand pulled back from Draco’s embrace but did not remove herself from his arms and looked to the door way. Hermione was shocked to see Draco’s parents walk in and then to her great shock and surprise Severus Snape walks in behind them. Lucius was the one who had spoken about the others leaving the room. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy Professor Snape I don’t mean to be disrespectful but what are you three doing here?” asked Hermione.

 Severus hid a small smile as he saw Hermione wrapped protectively in Draco’s arms.

 _he really cares for Hermione a great deal_ he thought as he watched his two ex-students.

Lucius smiled.

“We’re here to take you back home to Malfoy manor”

"Sir where is that located if you don't mind me asking?" asked Rose.

 "Wiltshire Miss" said Lucius.

Hermione gave the malfoy elders a weary look.

"But why I’ve been to hateful to you all why do you want to help me?” asked Hermione.

“We care for you Miss Granger and we want to help you to recover and the manor is the best place  for you to recover  although we know our manor also holds bad memories for you but you really NEED to get away from London and everything that is a reminder to the pain that you are trying to ecape from,” said Lucius. Hermione looked at them; and bit her top lip.

"Yes the manor DOES  hold bad memories but only a part of the manor does if i STAY far AWAY from that side of the manor it should be fine, however how long would you want me to stay?” asked Hermione.

Narcissa smiled.

“For as long as you need to recover my dear for as long as you need.”

Just then Jason spoke up.

“Why go there Hermione when my place is closest”

Severus clenched his jaw.

“As my friend said Jason Hermione needs get out of London if she is to fully recover” said Severus.

No one missed Severus’s slip up.

 _He called me by my name, and most surprising, is Severus is not letting me go with Jason. Wow, he really does care_ Hermione thought.

The witch then turned to her ex.

“Jason I need to get away I need to get better being in London isn’t helping it making me worse I have to leave” said Hermione _._

"But sweetheart" said Jason.

“I’m clinging on to the past if I stay here any longer, our relationship has been over for 3 years although I still love you and was happy to see you after 4 years it’s part of the past now as is my close friendships.”

She  was looking at Rose D'angelo and Scotty when she said that.

“It is all in the past, a past I’ve been cling onto for far too long it has to end I need to start anew somewhere away from my past. I'm not that girl anymore I can’t cling to the past I know that now, as much as I love you all your part of my past that I’ve been clinging to I can't be around you anymore please leave” said Hermione

“Hermione don’t push us away please” her friends cried.

“Baby I can’t let you go I’ve just found you” said Jason.

“Your making this a lot heard then it needs to be Leave NOW" Hermione angrily told them.  

However, nobody moved, Severus walked over up behind Hermione and lad a hand on her shoulder before looking at the others.

“I believe Hermione asked you all to leave.” 

Jason huffed then he and the others glared at Severus before being ushered out of the room by the doctor, both men glared at them as they left while Narcissa just turned her head away the doctor and Hermione's friends left closing the door behind them. Back in the room, Hermione pushed Draco’s arm and Severus hand away, curled up on the bed, and cried for the loss of her friends and Jason it was the hardest the thing she had to do but knew it was the right thing. 

After a while, Hermione calmed down whipped her tears and sat up not making eye contact with the others.

“Thank you Draco if it was not for you I would be dead thank you so much.”

Draco put a finger under his chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him; he caressed her cheek and hair.

“What are little brother’s for aside from annoying to their sisters.”

“I wouldn’t know as I’m an only child,” said Hermione.

“As am I" replied Draco.

Hermione smiled.

“I guess will just have to be each other’s brother and sister and find out how annoying you can be to me.” 

The two smiled at each other and Draco laughed, it was then that she looked around the room, then at Lucius.

“Mr. Malfoy Draco said you paid for my room but why?” asked Hermione.

“I thought you would prefer to have a privet room away from other people,” said Lucius 

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat; she then gave them a smile.

“Thank you all for caring so much about me and of course for allowing me to come and stay with you.”

Severus smiled.

“We will always be here for you Miss Granger” said Severus.

Hermione looked over at him she stared into his eyes for a long moment before smiling.

“Thank you Professor.” 

 Severus nodded.

“Oh yeah I almost forgot here is your handbag Hermione” said Draco as he passed Hermione her handbag. 

“Thanks bro” said Hermione as she took her handbag and opened it but she froze when she saw the drugs in her bag.

The others looked at her.

“Miss Granger what’s wrong?” asked Lucius.

Hermione just took out the drugs they gasped they could see Hermione’s hand tremble as she held the bag of cocaine along with the cigarettes and the unused joints.  Severus quickly snatched them out of her hands as well as the straw.

“Here Professor” said Draco as he took out the half-empty bag of tablets.

Severus took them off Draco he then stepped forward and turned the bag upside down the cigarettes lighter and wand fell out. Severus put the lighter in his pocket. Then with his bare hand incinerated the cigarettes, along with the coke tablets weed and straw.

“Hermione I found you outside in an ally strange thing was there 3 bottles and 3 glasses near you” said Draco.

“Oh really?” asked Hermione.

“How did they get there Miss Granger?” asked Severus.

Hermione hesitated for a split second.

“I used my wand to conjure the drinks.”

Lucius sighed before stepping over to the bed.

“This is for your own good.”

He picked up her wand and slipped it into the sleeves of his shirt. Hermione did not like that one bit just because she gave up her muggle friends and ex-boyfriend and just because she had an overdose does not mean she was ready to give up the drugs or the drinking or even the smoking.

Hermione's gratefulness towards Lucius melted away when she saw him take her wand.

“Hey what do you think you’re doing?” asked Hermione angrily.

“Taking your wand so you don’t tempt yourself with conjuring up drugs alcohol or cigarettes,” said Lucius calmly.

 _Fucking hell now how is ‘I supposed to keep the pain away_ thought Hermione.

She sighed before pulling back the covers. Then walked over and grabbed the clothes she wore last night and walked off to the bathroom but she stopped just before she walked in, and looked at Narcissa.

“Mrs. Malfoy could you give me a hand.” 

The older witch nodded, walked over to the young witch then walked into the bathroom with her.

Once inside Hermione tuned to face the blond haired witch.

“Would you be able to clean then transfigure this outfit for me please?” asked Hermione.

“Of cause dear” said Narcissa.

She then used her wand to wash dry the clothes.

"So what would you like to wear my darling?” asked Narcissa.

“A pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved cream top please” said Hermione.

Afterwards the older witch  transfigure the  skin tight leather pants  and silver and green corset top into the blue jeans and long sleeved cream top. Then with another wave of her wand, a red bra and panties appeared on top of the clothes.  Hermione saw the color and was instantly remind of Gryffindor and her two ex-best friends.

Narcissa saw the look on Hermione’s face.

“What is it Hermione?” asked Narcissa.

Hermione looked at the witch.

“Could you change the color to green please.”

Narcissa nodded and waved her wand and the color changed from red to green.

“Is that all you’ll need dear?” asked Narcissa. 

“Yes it is thank you,” said Hermione.

Narcissa nodded and walked out of the bathroom.  Hermione closed the door before stripping off the hospital gown and stepping into the shower stall.

 Once inside the shower, Hermione tuned the taps on and washed her hair then her body. Afterwards she rinsed off, turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower.

Hermione dried off before getting dressed. When she finished changing, she walked out and saw them all waiting for her.

“Are you ready to go Miss Granger?” asked Lucius.

Hermione looked up from fixing up her outfit and brushing her still wet hair from her face.

“Ah um yes I am” said Hermione.

Narcissa then used her own wand and did a drying spell on Hermione’s hair. After that, they all walked out and Hermione discharged herself. Once Hermione finished signing the discharge papers, they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

 Hermione turned and looked at  Severus.

“Professor I was wondering if before we go to Malfoy manor can we drive past the place I’m staying at please so that I can get my belongings?” asked Hermione.

“Of cause Miss Granger” said Severus.

She gave him a small smile.

“Thank you Professor.”

Lucius nodded,

“We’ll meet you at Malfoy manor Miss Granger” said Lucius.

He then surprised her by giving her a hug and kissing her forehead.

Lucius then stepped back.

Narcissa smiled and gave her a hug.

“You’re not alone my dear we’ll help you through this.”

Hermione could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. After the hug Hermione pulled back and smiled, she then looked over at Draco. The young blond haired wizard smiled and hugged her while whispering in her ear.

“I’ll see you shortly sis. And remember you don’t have to hide from me you don’t have to be afraid because I’m always here to look out for you.”

“Thank you Draco” said Hermione, she then kissed his cheek and stepped back. 

The Malfoy family then walked off to the side of the hospital and port keyed away back to Malfoy manor. After they saw the Malfoy family off Severus turned to Hermione.

“Shall we go then Miss Granger?” asked Severus.

Hermione nodded.

Severus then put his hand on her lower back and guides her back to his car, as they got to the car Severus opened the door and Hermione got in.

The witch then strapped herself in. 

Severus then closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side.

Severus opened the driver’s side door, got in strapped himself in. before closing the door. He then put the key into the ignition and turning the key.   Severus then put the car into drive and drove off. On the way, Hermione gave Severus the direction to the halfway house.

* * *

 

*****halfway house westminister*****

5 minutes later at 12:35pm, they pulled outside the house.  Severus stopped the car.

He recognized the type of house he himself lived in one for a few weeks after running away from home when he was 13

You live in a halfway house?” asked Severus as turned to look at Hermione.

The witch did not look at him, instead she had taken off her seat belt; the young witch knew he wanted to ask her how come she was living like this she could see the question in his eyes.

Thankfully, he decided against asking his question, which she was grateful for because she did not know how she was going to answer him without telling him the truth. A truth she would rather not deal with right now.

 _Or ever_ Hermione thought.

The witch just gave him a sad smile and stepped out of the car; Hermione then turned back and spoke to Severus.

 “I’ll only be a moment” before closing the car door

Hermione saw the van had gone, and thought.

_Thank Merlin I do not think I could have dealt with the goodbyes._

 She made her way up to the front door unlocked it and made her way inside and up the stairs.

* * *

 Once upstairs Hermione made her way down the hall and into her bedroom, where she began packing, her clothes along with her toiletries into a suitcase After that, Hermione turned and began grabbing the little memories she had scattered around her room, which were manly photos from her vanity table.

After gathering up her photos and wrapping them in their old tissue paper she placed them in her suitcase before zipping the suitcase up, looking up she saw her trunk at the end of her bed

 _How the hell am I going to get this to the car_ she thought.

Leaving the suitcase on the bed she made her way out of her room and down the stairs walking to the front door she stuck her head out and called to Severus.

“Professor I’m going to need your help”

Severus got out of the car and made his way up to the house Hermione stepped inside.

“I’m gonna need you to take my trunk” she told him

He nodded and followed her up the stairs

They made their way down the hall and into her room he took one look at her trunk took out his want and pointed it at the trunk.

“Reducio.”

Walking over he picked up the now shank trunk and put it in to his pocket

“Is there anything else you need?” asked Severus.

“No thank you I had put an Extension Charm on my suite I’ll be back out in a few minutes”

Severus nodded and left the room he made his way down the hall down the stair and out of the house and back over to his car.

* * *

 Back up in Hermione’s room, she re gathered her belongings the walked over to her vanity table and opened her secret compartment in her vanity table that had once housed her drugs, but unknown to everyone it also held something else Hermione reach into the draw and pulled out a black pocketknife. The pocketknife belonged to her father he used to use it when he went for fishing and camping trips.

She picked it up, held it close to her heart, and closed her eyes.

Hermione put it in her pocket picked up her suitcase and walked out.

Once down stairs Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and pen and left a note.

**Dear Kathy and Violet**

**I’ve decided to leave London I find it is NOT helping me to recover instead I’m getting worse so I’m going to go live with a friend and his parents so please do not worry and thank you both for everything you have done**

**Love always**

**Hermione**

* * *

After writing the note, she turned and walked out locking the door of behind her. When Hermione got close to the car, Severus popped the boat and got out he then walked over to her.

“Here Miss Granger let me grab that” said Severus as he took the handle of the suitcase.

Nevertheless in doing so he grabbed Hermione’s hand that was still holding the handle.

 Hermione was shocked that she dropped the suitcase.

“Oh I’m sorry Professor I don’t know what’s with me” said Hermione she could feel her heart rapidly beating in her chest.

 _What is wrong with me_ thought Hermione.

“That is quite alright Miss Granger,” said Severus as he bent and picked up the suitcase.

“Why don’t you get back into the car while I put this in the boot.”

 Hermione nodded.

After getting into the front passenger seat and strapping up,  She then closed the door.   A few seconds later after putting the suitcase into the boot Severus got behind the wheel closed the door strapped himself, in and drove off.

On the 4 hour and 8 minuet drive back to Severus’s house Hermione was quite she just rested her head on the headrest and looked out the window.  Every now and then Severus would glance her way, he could tell by her face and posture that something was on her mind he also saw that her hands were shaking and that she was fidgeting in her seat. As Hermione closed   her eyes she heard Severus voice. 

“Miss Granger is you alright?” asked Severus as he took a hand off the wheel and laid it on her thigh.

“Not expecting that Hermione jumped and opened her eyes before turning her head.

“Sorry Professor what did you say?” asked Hermione.

“I asked you if you’re alright,” said Severus.

Hermione hesitated with her answer.

“Y….yeah I’m fine.”

she glances down at her right thigh to see Severus has yet to remove his hand. Sensing her nervousness Severus removed his hand and put it back on the wheel.

Hermione then turns and looks back out the window.

Severus glances one more time at Hermione. 

 _Something’s going on there has to be a reason for the Drugs and Alcohol and for living in a halfway house, it is more than the war and Potter and Weasley_ thought Severus.  

* * *

At long last they had arrived as Severus’s house Severus parked the car then popped the boot, they got out and walked to the boot of the car, Hermione was about to grab the suitcase and bag but instead Severus reach into the boot and got them out before closing the boot lid.

 “Shall we?” he asked.

Hermione nodded then followed him inside.

Once inside Hermione closed the door before glancing at her watch to see it was 5:08pm. Hermione then walked over to the fireplace where Severus was standing now dressed in a black robe, and in his hand he was holding her shrunken suitcase and bag; he placed them in his pocket.

However before she could step into the fire place Severus grabbed her hand.

“Miss Granger is you feeling OK?” asked Severus. 

Hermione looked up at him she tried to hid her pain and sadness from her ex Professor but it was no use Severus saw right though her, he was surprised when he looked into her eyes. He saw none of the thirst for knowledge nor any happiness he used to see in her eyes the energy she once had was gone he saw nothing just a black emptiness.

Severus shook his head then stepped into the fireplace. When in the fireplace he turned and held out his hand. However, seeing, as Hermione was not going to take his hand he withdrew it. Instead, Hermione grabbed some floo powder and stepped in next to Severus. Hermione then felt Severus grab her free hand and in laced their fingers, and felt her heart stop.

 _What the fucking hell is going on he’s being so kind I’ve never none the professor to be this way but he did tell me he was concerned about me but does that mean he cares for me I mean really cares for me_ thought Hermione.

 Hermione was still thinking about everything only to be, brought out of her musing by Severus’s voice “Miss Granger” Hermione shook her head and looked up at him she then realized he was waiting for her to throw the floo powder. She felt her face heat up then dropped the floo powder.

“Malfoy manor.”

In a green flash flame they were gone.

* * *

 ******* **Malfoy manor Wiltshire England *****

When they appeared in the fireplace, the Malfoy family greeted them. Hermione sighed let go of Severus’s hand and stepped out. Draco walked over he used his wand and cleaned her of the soot before giving her a hug then pulled back and looked at her. Draco saw that look in Hermione’s eyes it was as if she was looking through him not at him.  Severus stepped out and walked over to Narcissa and Lucius.

“How was she when we left?” whispered Lucius.

“Not good and when we got to the place she was staying in it wasn’t a friend place or anything like that it seems that Miss Granger has been living in halfway house for the past year” whispered Severus.

 

“A halfway house?” asked Lucius.

“But why does she not live with her parents or buy a place of her own.”

"I have no idea,” whispered Severus.

He then took out her suitcase, bag, and trunk and enlarged them.

Narcissa then looked over at her son and his best friend.

“Draco dear please take Miss Granger to her room” said Narcissa.

Draco nodded the walked over to Severus and took the suitcase and bag from him and levited the trunk before walking over to Hermione. Draco put his arm around her and walked up to his wing.

* * *

*****east wing*****

Once in the east wing, Draco walked down the hall and opened the door to the room Hermione would be staying in.

"Here you go sis,” said Draco.

Hermione walked in and looked around.

“Is there anything you want changed while you’re here darling?” asked Draco.

As he set the suitcase and bag on the for poster bed.

 

“Yes I want everything black,” said Hermione.

 

Draco looked at her in shock but pulled out his wand and changed the color from Slytherin green, to black after it was done Draco looked at Hermione.

“Would you like me to help you unpack.”

Hermione shook her head no.

“Alright then I’ll leave you to it,” said Draco he then kissed her cheek and walked out closing the door behind him. 

After Draco, left Hermione walked over and closed the curtain making the room dark and shutting out the light.

 _Perfect dark and black just like the way my soul feels_ thought Hermione as she walked over and began unpacking everything.

 

Afterwards she took out the pocketknife from her pocket and flip open the knife she sat on her bed and looked at it the hand she gripped it tight struggling with what she want to do.  In the end, she closed the pocketknife, put it away under the pillow, and lay down, lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling.

 

 Thoughts ran through her head thoughts about her stay at the manor of Draco, and most surprisingly of Severus. However, the one thought that was clear in her mind was of her life.

 _What a mess my life has been I know they wanna help but I know I’m too far gone to be helped Merlin I need a drink and some drugs not to mention a smoke_ thought Hermione and with that she fell asleep.

 

Hermione did not know how long she slept however; Hermione woke by knocking on her door.  

Hermione sat up.

“Come in.” 

The door opened and to her surprise, Severus stuck his head in.

 

 “Miss Granger dinner is ready,” said Severus.

 

 “Oh H….how….long….h….have…I... Been… asleep?” yawned Hermione.

 

Severus smiled at the witch.

“Only an hour Miss Granger” he answered.

Hermione nodded yawned once more and shook her head before swing her legs off the side of the bed. She then walked over to him.  They both walked from the east wing down to the dining hall where the Malfoy family was waiting for the two of them.

“Good evening Miss Granger,” said Lucius as he saw Hermione and Severus walk into the dining hall.

Hermione nodded then sat down next to Draco but across from Severus.

“You feeling OK you look a little pale?” asked Draco as he took a hold of Hermione’s hand.

“Tied” said Hermione. Draco nodded.

 

Magically their Dinner appared.

 

All the way through Dinner, everyone kept looking at Hermione.  feeling eyes on her Hermione looked up and saw them looking at her.

 

“What” she snapped.

 

No one said anything until Draco spoke up.

“Sweetheart what’s been going on with you for the past year we want to know?”

Hermione looked at him.

“There’s nothing going on I’m fine,” said Hermione.

“I don’t think you are Miss Granger otherwise you would not be taking the muggle drugs drinking the muggle Alcohol or smoking muggles cigarettes” said Lucius.

 

 “You have changed Miss Granger,” said Severus.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “like I told you Professor, war changes people” said Hermione.

“Well then what happened in the war to change you?” asked Narcissa.

Hermione looked over at the blond witch.

“I’d rather not talk about it” said Hermione.

“Talking about it with help honey” said Draco.

Hermione turned her head and looked at her best friend.

 

“Draco sweetheart you know I love you but do me a favor and LAY OFF” yelled Hermione.

With that, Hermione pushed back her chair and walked out of the dining hall and back to her room.

She walked in and slammed the door shut. Hermione throws herself on the bed puts her face into the pillow and screams. Hermione rolls over and looks up at the ceiling. 

 _Why do they bother I am never going to get better I cannot be saved_ thought Hermione.

Meanwhile back in the dining hall the Malfoy’s and Severus were all still sitting at the table.

 “Well that went well,” said Draco sarcastically.

“Draco” Narcissa scolded her son.

 

Lucius sighed.

“How in Merlin’s name can we help her if she doesn’t tell us what’s wrong”  

“I don’t know but whatever we do we better do it soon before something even worse happens” said Severus.

 

Draco looked at his ex-Professor.

“Professor what could possibly be worse than Hermione’s overdose?” asked Draco.  

Severus looked at Draco.

“How about Miss Granger killing, herself.”

 

 Draco’s face paled. While just the thought of it sent ice cold chills down Severus’s spine, Lucius then stood up.

“I’m going to call the rehab center at   St Mungo's Hospital see if I can get her admitted maybe there she can get the help she needs” said Lucius.

 

The other nodded.

 

Lucius stood up and walked out and up to his study, while Severus Narcissa and Draco stood up and walked out. Draco went back up to his room while Severus and Narcissa sat in the parlor room talking about Hermione and trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

 

“I always thought Miss Granger was a smart sensible witch I never in my wildest dreams thought she would be like this and to think it’s been happening for a year and no one ever knew about it “said Narcissa. Severus nodded “when I found out she had overdosed I was in shock” said Severus “well that’s over with now she's here with us safe and I know Lucius will do everything in his power to find a way to help her” said Narcissa.

 

For the rest of the evening that is how it went Narcissa and Severus talking about Hermione Lucius contacting the rehab center and making appointment for Hermione. Meanwhile Draco and Hermione were in their rooms.

 

* * *

 

Draco sat at his desk looking at the photo album that held photos of him and Hermione; the photos began at a Malfoy family outing when they began their friendship up to the photo of them at Draco’s 19th birthday earlier this year.

_darling can you not see that we love you and are trying to help_ thought Draco as he traced a finger over Hermione smiling face the photo was of him Hermione and his parents standing in the snow. While down the hall in Hermione’s room, Hermione lay under the covers asleep she groaned kicked off the blanket before rolling on to her front she had been tossing and turning.

 

Just then, Hermione woke up; her body from head to toe was covered, in sweat, Hermione groaned as she sat up. She could feel the sweat running down her back her palm felt clammy and sweaty, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her head in her hands, then stood up she suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed.

From his bedroom Draco heard a soft thump Draco turned his headto his bedroom door.

“What was that” said Draco he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His eyes suddenly widened.

 

_Hermione_

 

The wizard jumped from his seat and flew out of his room and down the hall; he burst into Hermione’s room and found her lying on the floor.

“HERMIONE” yelled Draco.

He then raced over and knelt beside her he rolled her onto her back and cradled her in his arms.

 

 Draco’s terrified yell alerted his parents and Severus, moments later they were standing in the door way, Severus saw Hermione and ran over he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

 

“She sweating too much” he then touched her forehead and she’s got a fever,” said Severus.

“What’s coursing this?” asked Narcissa.

“It’s the Physical Withdrawal of both the drugs and alcohol; I have to get her back to the hospital “said Severus as he picked her up.

They all walked down the stairs and into the parlor, they all stepped into the fireplace Lucius dropped the floo.

“Spinner’s end.”

* * *

 

When they got to Severus’s house, they immediately transfigured their robes into muggle clothes then went outside and got into Severus’s car. Hermione was strapped in the middle between Draco and Narcissa. While Lucius sat in the front seat, when everyone was in the car and strapped in Severus drove the 4 hours to the hospital.

******Tuesday 3rd August 1999 12: 18am St. Thomas' Hospital,*****

 As soon as Severus parked the car they all got out Severus lifted Hermione into his arms and they ran into the hospital lobby.

Severus quickly walked up to the reception desk.

“I need to see Doctor O'Brien” said Severus.

“Yes of cause please take a seat” Severus nodded and walked over and sat down with Hermione in his lap, followed by the Malfoy family.

15 minutes later

Doctor O'Brien walked in Severus saw him.

“Doctor” said Severus.

Keith took one look at Hermione and called for a bed.

 

A nurse wheeled the bed in, and Severus placed her on the bed, the nurse then wheeled her away.

“Tell me what happened?” asked Keith.

“We’re not sure,” said Severus.

“I was in my room when I heard a soft thump I somehow knew it was Hermione so I ran from my room but when I got to her room I found her on the floor, I then called to my parents and Severus,” said Draco.

 

"I checked her over and realized she had a fever and that she was sweating and that’s when I knew she was having withdrawals,” said Severus

“Thank you” said Keith he then walked off. Keith walked into the room where they had Hermione “nurse we need to tranquilize her before she gets any worse then she is” said Keith. “Right” said the nurse. Keith left to inform the others just after the nurse Hermione, hooked up to the drip full of Benzodiazepines.

 

“Dad look” said Draco.

 

They all stood up.

 

“What’s happened?” they asked.

 

“We had to put her in a moderately sedated state and she needs to be like that for a week until withdrawal is complete we put a drip in her and that drip is feeding her a class of medications known as the Benzodiazepines for the alcohol withdrawal and after that we’ll detox her to help with the drug withdrawal.”

 

“Thank you” said Severus.

“One of you can stay with her overnight if you like,” said Keith.

They all looked at each other then it was Lucius who spoke.

“You should stay Severus.”

the black haired wizard looked at his friend.

“You sure?” asked Severus.

Lucius nodded.

“Alright then” said Severus.

 "OK I’ll have another bed moved into the privet room” said Keith.

he then walked away it was earily 33 minuets past midnight to be exact, Severus left to pack for a week’s worth of clothes so he could say the entire week

*****4 hour later*****

 Severus returned to the hospital at 4:30 and was shown to Hermione's room.

When he walked in, he saw Hermione laying on bed the other bed was on her right he closed the door, walked over to the other bed, and put the duffel bag down before sitting down he took Hermione’s hand between his own and kissed it.

For an hour Severus just sat there watching her, at one point in time he looked at the clock on the wall to see it was 5:33pm Severus let her hand go before taking his duffel and moving into the privet bathroom

*****4 minutes later*****

Severus walked out dressed in black PJ’s and towel drying his hair afterwards he set the towel on the end of the bed he then sat on the side of Hermione bed and took her hand in his.

"Forgive me Miss Granger,” whispered Severus. 

He looked at her and lent in and brushed hair from her face before giving her a light kiss on the lips.  Severus then lay on the other bed still holding Hermione hand.

RCS (Read Comment and Sub if you want more)

* * *

Finished updating it on the 19/1/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i wanted to keep jessica being a nurse at the hospital a secret that is why i never mentioned it prevously


	6. love blooms and goodbyes part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i lost the rest of this chapter and the rest of the orginal chapters however i rewrote this story a year ago and that new tamed version can be found on fanfiction under my pen name Davidboreanazwife247 so because i lost half this chapter and the rest of the orginal chapters i have to use the re written chapters to complete this story

Updated it on the 19/1/12

  **SG:** sorry if my lyrics are crap I have not written a song for quite some time so I am a little rusty

 **Title** **:** love blooms and goodbyes part 3

 **Author:**  shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Severus/Hermione

 **Genre:** Romance/ friendship/hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** cutting self-loathing Severus OOC

 **Rating:**  explict 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter but I do own the lyrics in the songs called never alone cutting up my soul and Time to say good-bye

 **Intro:** Hermione has return from the hospital and as she, TRY’S, to rebuild her life away from the drugs and alcohol, unexpected changes good and bad start to happen. 

* * *

 The hospital stay was unpleasant for Hermione as she had to have detox every morning and Benzodiazepines every evening for the rest of the week the only good thing was knowing Severus was there and the visit from the Malfoy family every day until visiting hour were over. Hermione would see Jessica, every morning as she was the one to change the drip from Benzodiazepines over to detox the young woman had not been please at seeing her girl once again in the hospital but continued to be professional towards Hermione; the treatment went on for a week.

* * *

  *****10 th of August 1999 St. Thomas' Hospital 7:00am*****

It was the beginning of the week after Hermione’s long stay in hospital last week; Hermione was now heading back to Malfoy manor.

“Oh I can’t wait to get out of here” said Hermione as she got out of bed grabbed the bag.

Narcissa brought for her yesterday and headed into the privet bathroom.

“Yes it would be good to get out of here” said Severus who had had showered moments ago and was now dressed and packing his duffle.

“Professor.”

Severus looked up.

“Yes Miss Granger”

“Um thank you for staying with me last week it means a lot” Hermione blushed.

Severus smiled.

“You’re welcome I care for you a great deal” said Severus.

Hermione blushed once again but smiled one last time before closing the bathroom door. After she was gone and he could hear the shower running he beat himself up entirely over his answer.

 _Great going Snape why don’t you just tell her right out you love her after all its the truth not to mention you’ve secretly been giving her puppy eyes all last week when she sleeps or when she not looking she’ll catch on soon and then you’re really screwed_ Severus told himself.   

 5 minutes later Hermione walked out dressed and Severus had finished packing and had his duffle in one hand.

“Shall we go?” asked Severus.

“Please I need to be rid of this place” said Hermione.

With that, they walked out and Hermione once again discharged herself they walked out of the hospital and over to the car park were his car was.

Severus put his duffle in the back seat and they got in and strapped up then Severus drove out of the car park and drove all the way out of London. Hermione looked at the review mirror and saw London behind her

“Good riddens London.”

Severus smiled.

Hermione saw this and smiled.

 _She has a beautiful smile_ thought Severus.

 _He looks much younger and good looking when he smiles_ thought Hermione.

She then realized what she was thinking and blushed turning her head away and looking at the window, meanwhile Severus continued to drive.

* * *

  *****Malfoy manor** **Wiltshire, England*****

It was 8:56am when Severus pulled up in front of Malfoy manor, and then transfigured their muggle clothes into that of his normal black robes and for Hermione a beautiful sunset orange robes. Hermione smiled.

“Thank you and it’s my favourite colour.”

Severus smiled.

“Your welcome, oh by the way as you are no longer my student please call me Severus.”

Hermione smiled and nodded.

So afterwards the pair exit the car, Severus then turned to his car, and pointed his wand at it.

“Reducio.”  

The car shrunk before their eyes.  

Severus picked the car and put it in his pocket, they then walked over to the Ion gate that was the entrance to the Malfoy estate.

“Here we go you ready?” asked Severus as he pointed his wand at the gate.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

With that Severus nonverbally unlocked the gate before opening it and allowing Hermione to enter, Severus smiled at Hermione as she passed through the gate. Severus followed her through the gate closed it and nonverbally locked it behind him, they then walked up the path leading to the manor, the both of them were standing on the porch Severus knocked on the door, which, opened from the inside by a house elf, named Breezy.

“Oh Master Snape, Miss Hermione come on in” squeaked Breezy.

“Thank you” said Severus as he and Hermione stepped into the manor. “Master and mistress are in the parlour and Master Draco is in the east wing,” said Breezy as she closed the door,

The elf then turned back.

“Can Breezy do anything for master and miss.”  

“Yes you can” said Severus as he put down his duffel and unzipped it.   

Severus then took out a plastic bag.  

“Take this to be washed please,” said Severus as he handed the bag to the elf.

“Yes sir” said Breezy.

When she had the bag in her hand, Breezy snapped her fingers and disappeared. When the elf was gone, Severus then turned to Hermione.

“Are you ready to see them again?” asked Severus as he put his hands on her shoulders Hermione lifted her head so she was looking at him and smiled.

“I can’t wait I’ve missed them so much although they came to visit it was not the same.”

 So together, they walked through the manor and into the parlour, where both Malfoy elders were sitting.

“Hello Narcissa, Lucius” said Severus.

Both Malfoy has turned their heads and saw Hermione and Severus standing in the doorway.

“Severus Miss Granger you have returned,” Said Narcissa.

Hermione smiled looked at the three of them.

“Please I would like for you that includes you Professor to call me Hermione from now on.”

“Then please call us Lucius and Narcissa” said Narcissa as she got up off her chair and walked over to them and giving them each a hug. 

Narcissa pulled away just as Lucius spoke.

“Welcome home Hermione,”

Hermione looked over to where the head of the Malfoy family was standing to see him holding out his arms to her  

Hermione nodded before walking over to Lucius, the older wizard smiled at her then gave her a hug, which Hermione returned, she felt the warmth of love when Lucius hugs her, it reminded her of  her father Wendell. He always used to greet her with a loving hug when he and her mother would greet her on platform 9 ¾ when she returned from Hogwarts for the holidays, thoughts of her father brought Hermione to tears however she blinked back the tears before Lucius could notice.

After a while, Hermione pulled back and stepped out of Lucius’s arms, only to have Narcissa, walk over and put her arm around the young witch.

“Come on my dear I’m sure Draco will be thrilled to see you.” Hermione grinned.

With that, both witches walked out and headed up the stairs to the east wing.  

* * *

 

*****East wing/ Draco’s room******

After climbing the stairs they walked down the hall, to Draco’s room, Narcissa knocked on her son’s door.

“come in” said Draco. Narcissa, opened the door.

“Draco dear someone is here to see you” said Narcissa.

“Who mum?” Draco asked as he turned to face his mother.

Narcissa smiled.

“Come in dear,”

next thing, Draco was wearing an ear-to-ear grin as Hermione walked into his room.

“Hello Draco” Hermione shyly greeted her so-called little brother.

A moment later Draco was off his bed he raced over and picked Hermione up spinning her around laughing, Narcissa smiled and told Hermione.

“I’ll just wait outside”

Then walked out leaving the two to catch up.  After a while Draco set her on her feet took her hand and led her over to the bed, they fell onto the double bed and relaxed.

“So tell me Herm how are you TRULY feeling?” asked Draco as he prop himself up on his side  and looked down at her.

“Like I don’t even know myself like I’ve lived someone else life for the past year and 1 week” said Hermione.

Draco moved closer and wrapped her in his arms and just like that the dam in Hermione broke. The pain came pouring out, not the pain of what happened but the pain of her own chooses she made over the past year and what it lead to her doing.

“Shh it’s ok, you’re here your safe I’ve got you,” Draco soothingly told her then to her great surprise, Draco softly began singing.

**Shh sister dear let the pain go**

**I am here never fear**

**The pain you feel will wash away**

**Never alone that is what I say**

**Never alone, you may feel you are on your own**

**When in truth you are never alone**

**We are here holding onto you tightly never letting go**

**Your safe here with us even if you cannot trust you’re self**

**Believe that we are here for you to help you see this through**

**Never alone that is what I say to you**

**Never alone, you may feel you are on your own**

**When in truth you are never alone**

**The pain you feel will heal in time**

**Even if you don’t believe so**

 

**Never alone that is what I say to you**

**Never alone, you may feel you are on your own**

**When in truth you are never alone**

 

“Draco that was beautiful” said Hermione as she sniffed and her eyes.

“But by merlin it’s good to get out of that hospital”

Draco smiled.

“It’s good to have my big sister home."

Hermione smiled.

“That’s what Lucius said, he said welcome home as soon as I arrived,” Hermione replied.

“This is your home for as long as you like” said Draco.

“Thanks little brother,” said her as she gave him a hug.

 

“Anytime Sis any time”

The pair smiled.

“I think Narcissa might be waiting.”

“Ok I’ll see you later,” said Draco with that he kissed her cheek.

Then watch her walk out his bedroom door.  When Hermione stepped out, she saw Narcissa and smiled the witches then walked down the hall to Hermione’s room.

* * *

Narcissa opened the door and they walked in, once inside Narcissa closed the door.   

Hermione nodded then walked over to her closet and opened it only to see nothing but muggle clothes Hermione turned her head.  

“Narcissa could you transfigure my night clothes and my muggle clothes into day robes and night robes please?” asked Hermione.

“No keep them dear just in case you wish to venture out into the muggle world of   Wiltshire, England, tomorrow you and I can head to Diagon ally and get you some, day and night robes” Hermione looked at her. “Narcissa um I don’t have the money to get new robes that is why I would always transfigure my muggle clothes into robes Everytime I went to the wizarding world,” Hermione confessed. “No worries dear the shopping trip is on me” said Narcissa. “Narcissa I couldn’t do that it’s your own money,” said Hermione.

“Hermione dear this is my way of helping you and that way if I do this you wouldn’t have to ask me to keep transfiguring your clothes from robes to muggle clothes,” Narcissa explained.

Hermione thought it over.

“Well you do have a point, so thanks.”

The older witch then kissed Hermione’s forehead and left the room closing the door behind her.   After Narcissa, left Hermione made her way over and sat on her bed facing the window. 

Hermione switched the clock radio on just as a song, cutting up my soul; came on, and immediately thoughts came to her mind, thoughts, of after the war how Ron Harry and Ginny left her to deal with everything on her own.  Hermione felt the tears running down her face but did not whip them away, she fell back onto the bed, shifted herself so she was lying vertical she then turned over put her face in the pillow, and cried.

 

**You said you here for me always**

**Instead, you ran**

**Never to come back again**

**Those years of love loyalty and friendship**

**Broken snapped into and it was all because of you**

**Now I am alone to deal with a world so cold**

**The pain is cutting up my soul**

**The pain you left me in**

**Is destroying who I am**

Hermione felt the anger and pain causing through her body, she turned over sat up and screamed before throwing the pillow at the closed door

**The friendship lay broken in two**

**I am who I am now because of you**

**You abandon me when I needed you most**

**Left without a word never looking back**

Hermione looked down and saw her pocketknife, and whispered “perfect,” she picked it up then sat against the headboard. She rolled up the long sleeves of her robe and then flipped open the knife and did two small cuts on both her wrist

**The pain is cutting up my soul**

**The pain you left me in**

**Is destroying who I am**

Hermione sighed when she felt the pain of the first cut, after cutting herself twice on each arm.

**My heart is broken beyond repair**

**I see now you never cared**

**After all, we have been through**

**I see I never meant much to you**

**You left me alone on my own**

**When I need you, you were not there**

**Did not even think to care**

**The pain is cutting up my soul**

**The pain you left me in**

**Is destroying who I am**

 

The song finished and with that, Hermione carefully got off the bed and made her way to the joining bathroom. Once inside Hermione walked over to the sink and washed the blood off her arms and the knife but was surprised when the wounds closed but left small scars, on both her wrist.

 _How in the world did my magic do this_ Hermione thought she then shrugged _oh well at least I want have to go looking for bandages._   

After cleaning the blood from her wrists and the knife Hermione closed the pocketknife, then pulled the long sleeves of her robe down to cover her arms. 

 _Thank merlin for long sleeved robes_ thought Hermione as she walked out _._

Hermione walked back to the bed and climbed back on it, she then sat back against the headboard, pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knee, still holding the pocketknife in her hand and continued to cry.

Moments later Hermione’s bedroom door opened, Hermione looked up and saw Severus standing in her doorway she immediately slipped the pocketknife under her pillow.   

Severus saw the red eyes and blotchy face.

“Hermione what is wrong?” asked Severus as he crossed the room and sat next to her.

Instead of saying anything, Hermione just wrapped her arms around him and cried. Severus pulled her to sit on his lap and held her tight.  

“It’s ok Hermione whatever you’re going though I promise you everything will be alright,” whispered Severus before kissing the top of her head.

 Hermione just cried.

“Why do I feel so alone?” said Hermione.

Severus as he pulled back slightly.

“Hey look at me,” he soothingly coxed her.

Hermione pulled back, her face still blotchy and fresh tears in her eyes.

“You’re not alone think of yourself lucky I do I think myself lucky every day. The war was brutal it took a toll on everyone who was in it I myself ended up in a coma at St mangos, for 12 months thanks to the venom of Nagini’s bite, but you I and the Malfoy’s we all survived,” while there were thousands of others who died.”

“But I don’t deserve to live while others lost father’s mother’s sons daughter brother’s sisters” said Hermione.

Who began crying harder thinking of her own loss, Severus sat there for 5 minutes trying to sooth the 19 year old witch. It was only after Hermione calmed down, did she notice she was SITTING on Severus’s lap; she blushed, then stood up and walked over to the window.

“I don’t deserve the Malfoy’s love, support or kindness, I don’t even deserve your kindness or support Severus, I don’t deserve any of it, what I deserve is an early grave for that is where I should be right now after a year of doing drugs and drinking I should be dead” said Hermione.

Severus’s eyes narrowed, he stood from the bed marched up behind her grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

“Don’t you EVER say that, do you think the Malfoy’s would be happy if they heard you speaking like this, for sure it does NOT make me happy to listen to a witch who I have watched grow from a naïve little 12 year old into a brilliant beautiful and powerful witch” said Severus.

He was holding tightly to his magic for if he was not he would surly blown something up that was how ANGERY he was.

“That girl you once knew is dead she died in the war yet I can’t go back to what I once had been a druggie and an alcoholic, I am torn I want the pain to stop I don’t even know where I belong anymore it’s not here nor is it in London!” cried Hermione.

Watching the pain Hermione was displaying, broke Severus,  until it got too much and he wrapped his arms around her, “you belong here don’t ever give up your stronger then you think they love you can you not see how much they all care” said Severus. However, Hermione pushed him away, angrily crying out “I don’t need their pity, or yours,” with that she turned around to once again, face the window and let the tears fall.

Severus came up behind her and to her surprise wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her back against him, then whispered in her ear “you seem happy earlier this morning what’s happened between then and now what brought on this self-loathing and anger”

Hermione kept quiet.

“Don’t dwell on what happened focus on getting better I am here I will help you and so will the Malfoy’s” said Severus.

“Why are you doing this?” asked a defeated Hermione, as she turned in his arms and looked up at him. Severus looked at her pain and sadness in her eyes.

“Because I care I care for you so much so, that when I saw the woman you had become I was disappointed Then Draco called last week and said you were in the hospital, my world shattered” said Severus.

“Wait you were there when I was admitted the first time?” asked Hermione.

Severus nodded let his arms drop and picked up her hand walking back to the bed Hermione sat down while Severus knelt in front of her and took her other hand,

“Yes I was and so were the Malfoy’s. When the doctor gave us the news I was devastated, nevertheless when we went to see you “it was extremely hard for me to see you in that bed hooked up to the drip and knowing I could have stopped you from becoming that way yet did not, and it hurt more then you know,” said Severus.  

“Why?” asked Hermione.

“I blamed myself I was there last week at the club,” said Severus.

“You were what?” asked Hermione.

after our augment I went to look for you to talk some sense into you in the end thanks to the four-pointer spell I located you at that club.

“I was surprised at your behaviour and upset I wanted to get you out but I know you would not come willingly and as I could not use magic I had to leave I couldn’t see you like that it was hurting me,” said Severus.

“I don’t like that you were spying on me but why was it hurting you?” asked Hermione she felt hurt and betrayed that Severus was spying on her.

The wizard in question sighed.

“This is hard as I haven’t felt this way in about 30 years” said Severus.

“What are you saying I may be smart but you’re a mystery to me?” asked Hermione.

Severus smiled.

“What I’m trying to say is I….I love you,” Severus told her truthfully.

“What” Hermione was speechless.

“I have fallen in love with you,” said Severus.

“Since…when?” asked Hermione.

“Since I saw you again at the café that’s why it hurt so much so see you acting out and to see you with Jason but when I learned you had overdosed, it felt like I lost half of myself, so when you went through withdrawals and had to be admitted back.  I did not want you to be alone while recovering so I decided to stay with you and to try and atone for not getting you out of the club when I had the chance.”

Hermione burst into tears.

“How…Can… you  ... Love…me…when I do not love myself, when I destroy who I once was” Severus stood up pulled her from the bed and into his arms.

Severus smiled.

Then put a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I love you and as long as you have us your never goanna be alone.”

 Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and sighed.

“I’m sorry I can't say it right now” Hermione felt Severus shake his head.

“Don’t feel pressured to say anything, but I wanted to tell you how I feel, I’ll wait for however long it takes to you feel comfortable to say it” Hermione lifted her head and smiled up at him.

“Thank you for understanding.”

After a while, she stepped out of his arms and sat back on the bed again.  Hermione touched her hand to her face and felt the tear marks.

“My merlin I must look a fright” said Hermione.

Severus smiled and shook his head no, Hermione stood from the bed and went to go wash up, suddenly something occurred to Severus so he called out to her,

“Hermione.”

“Yes Severus?” asked Hermione as she stopped and turned.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” asked Severus.

Hermione hesitated unsure of what TYPE of personal question Severus was going to ask but in the end she replied with 

“Um….Ok.”

“What is your relationship with Miss O’Malley and the barmaid from the club?” asked Severus.

"Um how do you know about the kiss between me and Jessica?” asked Hermione I was at the club that night and saw it with my own eyes” said Severus.  

“Oh, um well you see…the truth is I like both,” said Hermione.

“Both what do you mean by both?” asked Severus, “my preference is witches and wizards or as muggles say male and female, in other words I’m bisexual… I was 15 at the time and I was dating Jason for 3 weeks when I realized how differently I had been viewing my friend Rose, yet she was straight and dating our friend D’Angelo and I of cause was dating Jason it was then I knew I like men and woman” said Hermione.

Severus raises an eyebrow.

“Well there is a little mystery to you yet my darling by the way have you ever dated a woman?” asked Severus.

“Yes Jessica, she and I had a fling not long after I made friends with her and her brothers  after the war but we broke it off realising we were better off friends but we still have affection towards each other and care for one another” Hermione truthfully told him.

“I figured as much from the kiss exchanged between you two,” said Severus.

“Does that bother you Severus?” asked Hermione.

“No I’m just surprised,” said Severus.

“Oh, um well I better go wash up,” said Hermione with that she disappeared into the bathroom.

After washing and drying her face Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to Severus.

“Shall we?” asked Severus.

Hermione smiled then together they walked out of her room down the east wing stairs though the manor and up another flight of stair and into the dining hall, it was going on 9:00am when they walked in and saw the Malfoy family sitting at the table.

“Morning everyone," said Hermione as she and Severus walked over and sat down with her in between Severus and Draco.   

“Good morning Hermione” said Narcissa and Lucius,

"Morning sis” said Draco.

After the pleasantries were exchanged the table was filled to the brim with breakfast food they each took what they wanted placed it on their plates and began eating. 

Hermione I was thinking of heading to Diagon ally would you like to come with?” asked Severus “I’d like that very much” said Hermione.

When they finished breakfast, Hermione had asked Severus if he could summon two letters to her, he nodded and summoned the letters.

“What is with the letters Hermione?” asked Draco.

“I’m resigning from my two jobs,” said Hermione.

“Which ones?” asked Draco.

“The one at the dragon garden and the one at hells gate” said Hermione?

“So you are keeping the one at flourish and Blotts?” asked Draco. Hermione nodded, then they all split up, Draco went for a fly, Narcissa went to the library, Lucius went to his study and Hermione and Severus went to Diagon ally. Severus and Hermione made their way down the stairs and into the living room and floo to the leaky caldron. 

* * *

  *****leaky caldron/ dragon garden*****

 The new couple stepped out of the fireplace at the leaky caldron, Hermione turned to Severus,

“Severus do you mind if we Dis-Apparate to the dragon garden before heading into Diagon ally?” asked Hermione.

“No I don’t” said Severus.

So with that he changed his and her robe into muggle clothes.

“What would you like to wear?” asked Severus.

“Shorts and a long sleeved top” said Hermione.

Severus nodded and her sunset orange robe changed into shorts and a long sleeved top he then changed his own robe into a pair of jeans and top.

Afterwards he pocketed his wand into his back pocket and took her hand and Dis- Apparate’s to the dragon garden restaurant. The pair  Apparate into the side ally next to the restaurant.

“I’ll just be a moment Severus” said Hermione before walking in using the side ally door.

“When she walked in she saw her boss Dave.

“Hermione where HAVE you been you do realise you have missed a weeks’ worth of work” said Dave as he walked over to her.

“I do know Dave and I’m sorry,” said Hermione.

“It’s just I ended up in hospital for a week Hermione saw Dave’s eyes change from anger at not being at work for a week to sadness. 

 _Great he’s going to pity me_ thought Hermione. 

“Anyway I’ve decided  to resign from this job I’m sorry but  London is not working for me and I need to get away at the moment I’ve moved in with a friend and his parents in Wiltshire, England” Hermione told him.   

“You do realise that you are meant to give me two weeks’ notice but as you were in the hospital I’ll let it slide,” said Dave as he took her letter from her.

Hermione smiled.

“Well goodbye Dave” said Hermione as she held out her hand.

“Goodbye Hermione you were a great person to work with” said Dave as he shook her hand.  

After saying goodbye Hermione walked back out the door she was relived to not have to say goodbye to her friends as they worked the dinner shift.

Hermione smiled as she saw Severus leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest when he saw her he smiled which Hermione returned.

“You ready” asked Severus as he walked over to her.

“Ready as I will ever be just let me give jess a call” said Hermione as she took out her mobile and dialled jess’s number after a few dialled it rang. 

* * *

  **Jess** :  hey babe what’s up how you feeling

 Hermione laughed

  **Hermione** : Jess easy girl I rang to see if you could get yourself and your brothers as well as Sandra over to hells gate I need to talk with you all

 **Jess** : ah sure babe

Hermione:  thanks see you in a little while

* * *

After talking with Jessica Hermione hung up looked at Severus.

“We’re going to have to drive so not ask how we got here so fast or what not.”

“I always take my car when I’ve disparate to the muggle world” said Severus.

With that they walked down the alley to the parking lot then Severus used a non-verbal wand less notice me not charm.

With the charm in place, Severus pulled out his car and enlarged it once more.

They then got in the car strapped up and closed the door before driving off down to the club.

* * *

*****Hells gate*****

“It does not look like they’re here yet” said Severus as he parked the car.  

“Well they park their cars around the back in the staff parking lot so they might be here come on lets go see” said Hermione, who un buckled her seatbelt opened the door and got out closing the door.

Severus followed suite, he then locked up the car took Hermione’s hand and made their way into the club. When they walked in Hermione smiled as she saw the Siblings and Sandra all sitting around a table talking.

“Hello guys”   

All 5 heads turned when they heard her voice.

“Hermione” they all exclaimed as they rushed over.

Hermione laughed when she was bombarded by hugs and kisses but tears up when she thought about leaving them all. 

_I am going to miss them all so much,_

“Hey why the tears Hermione?” asked Sandra.

“It is because she has something to tell us and the reason we are here isn’t it sugar” said Jessica.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

Severus stepped up and placed his arm around her and that is when the others noticed him.

“Who might you be?” asked Jack.

Hermione smiled.

“Jack boys Sandra I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine Severus Snape I have known Severus since I was 12 I was kind of like a textbook that never shut up especially in chemistry, which is the class he taught at my boarding school in Scotland,” said Hermione.

“Wow” said Sandra as she looked at him with a smile but dreamy look. 

“Oi Sandra eyes off,” said Hermione.

Snapping her fingers in front of Sandra’s face and snapping her friend out of her dreamy daze.

“What, what, what?” asked Sandra as she shook her head.

“You know what” said Hermione.

Sandra laughed but then saw how Severus was holding Hermione and smiled.

“You sure know how to pick them.”

Hermione saw the look Severus was giving Sandra, and smiled.

"He’ll take that as a compliment,” said Hermione.

She then grabbed Severus’s hand before walking off with the others and over to the bar where they sat down.  Jessica jumped over the bar top and looked at everyone.

“Ok something tells me we are going to need a drink so what will it be brothers?”

"Beer thanks” said Jack Jacob and Jake.

“Sandra”

“Cruiser raspberry thanks Jess” said Sandra.

“Severus”

“a club soda please,” said Severus.

He chose that so not to make Hermione feel left out as she knew could not drink alcohol  after what had happened.

 “What don’t you drink?” asked Jack.

“No it is very rare I ever drink” said Severus.

“Hermione sweetie how about you?” asked Jessica.

“Coke cola thanks” said Hermione.

“So 3 beers a raspberry Cruiser a club soda a coke cola and martini” said Jessica.

“Yes but whose is the Martini for?” asked Sandra.

“It’s for me silly” said Jessica.

“Oh, yeah” said Sandra. 

Hermione smiled and shook her head

“Go grab a table guys I’ll bring this over” said Sandra 

So they all walked over a sat down in a booth.

“Hermione how are you feeling?” asked Jake

 “Fine why?” asked Hermione.

“Well you missed your shift here last Monday and not only that you were gone for a week” said Jack.

“Sorry guys um I had some personal business to take care of” said Hermione

“Is everything ok?” asked Jacob.

“Yes everything is fine now.” She told them

“So we’ll see you here tonight then?” asked Jack.

“Um” Hermione really didn’t know what to say.

“Why not wait until Miss Davis and Miss McCool comes back with the drinks before Hermione answers” Severus Suggested       

They all nodded.

While Hermione gave him a grateful smile.

“Hey Jake would you mind setting up your DJ station I wanna um sing something to you guys?” asked Hermione.

Although her face was red from embarrassment when she saw Severus look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure love” said Jake.

So he set to work setting up the DJ station he was almost finished when Sandra and Jessica walked over and took their seats, that’s when they saw Jake working at his station.

“Yo bro your drinks here and why are you setting up your DJ station?” asked Jessica.

While Sandra handed out the drinks.       

“Hermione wants to sing something for us so that’s why I was setting up my station” said Jake

While walking back over to the group he took his seat pops the cap off his beer and took a swig

“So Hermione what is it that you wanted to talk to us about” asked Jack

“Um well the reason I was not here Monday and why I wasn’t here for a week is I ended up at St Thomas’s hospital twice once because I overdosed on both the alcohol and the drugs I took that Monday I was staying with Severus and the other for withdrawals” said Hermione.

While whipping away the tears that began gathering in her eyes.

The others were too shocked to speak.

Jessica reached out and took her hand

“In fact if it wasn’t for Severus who I was staying with that Monday I would have been dead” said Hermione.

The boys and Sandra stood up walked around to her and gave her a hug and kiss, before going back to their own seats.

“Hermione girl what coursed you to overdoes?” asked Jacob.

“You’re a smart beautiful woman why do you need to take drugs sure we knew you drank and how easy it is for you to drink which is why Jess only allows you to have 3 drink but you know how dangerous it is to mix the two” said Jake.

“I know guys and I have finally realised what I’m doing to myself London holds to much pain for me to many memories I want to recover from how bad my life has become so that’s why I’m staying with my school mate  Draco and his parents in Wiltshire but I can’t continue being in London anymore.” Said Hermione.

Before the others could say anything Hermione stood up walked over to the DJ station picked up the microphone and opened her mouth.

**[1 st Verse]**

**The life I have led comes to an end have to go**

**Yet I don’t want to, life just won’t be the same**

**Knowing I can never come back again**

**[Chorus]**

**Time to say goodbye leave it all behind cannot go running back**

**Down that old beaten track, it is time to pack up and move on**

**Bye this time tomorrow I will be gone**

Her friends had tears in their eyes when they realised she was in fact saying goodbye to them

**[2 nd Verse]**

**There is a new life waiting for me**

**However, I cannot bear not having you with me**

**Yours truly, the friends I’ll never forget**

**[Chorus]**

**Time to say goodbye leave it all behind cannot go running back**

**Down that old beaten track, it is time to pack up and move on**

**Bye this time tomorrow I will be gone**

**[3rd Verse]**

**I will take the memories with me**

**Know you will forever be inside my heart**

**Nevertheless, I have to tell you I will never be back**

**It hurts me to know that I have to go**

**So now it’s time**

**[Chorus]**

**Time to say goodbye leave it all behind cannot go running back**

**Down that old beaten track, it is time to pack up and move on**

**Bye this time tomorrow I will be gone**

When Hermione was finished she was sobbing her heart out her friends raced to her and hugged her to them until she calmed down when Hermione was calm enough they walked her back to the table.

Hermione took her seat took a deep breath and looked at Everyone.

“I came here to say goodbye and resign I’ve already moved in with Draco and his parents last week after my, overdoes and I have resigned from my other job at the dragon garden.

“Uh love how many jobs were you working?” asked Jessica

When she heard Hermione say she had resigned from the dragon garden restaurant and was now resigning from hells gate.

I was working 3 jobs the first I will keep I work as a library assistant however I can’t say where that is located as the owner has asked his employees to keep it a secret”

But the other 2 this one and the garden I have to resign if I’m going to fully recover from the overdoes and get my life back on track then I have to leave London forever”

“We will miss you, babe, tell your friend to look after you we want you to be safe and happy and who knows maybe you’ll come back one day in the future for a visit” said Sandra  

Hermione smiled.

She then stood up and skulled her coke.

"I hate to leave you like this but I need to head off to my first job to explained WHY I haven’t been there in over a week and why I missed last Monday” Hermione explained.

“No go ahead love we understand” said Jessica.

“Take care of her Mr Snape” said the boys.

“I will and I know  Draco will as well” said Severus  

As he stood up and placed an arm around Hermione’s shoulders.

With one final tearful hug and kiss goodbye Hermione and Severus left the club.

* * *

 

 

 RCS (Review Comment and Sub if you want more 

 


	7. Diagon ally part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: although it’s not mention in the previous chapters but only the upper part of the north side of Diagon ally I found on the net an order of the shops in Diagon ally I’m change the order a bit it says that Apothecary is the 3 shop on the list and that Flourish and Blotts is the 7th shop on the list but I’m changing the order so Flourish and Blotts will be the 3rd shop and the Apothecary will be the 7th shop. The 5 shops that have been rebuilt are 2nd Hand Brooms Amanuensis Quills Flourish and Blotts, Broomstix, and Eeylops Owl Emporium. so from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour onwards is still a wreck from the war.

Started it on 5th /11/16

 **Title:** Diagon ally part 4

 **Author:** shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Severus/ Hermione

 **Genre:** angst/ friendship

 **Warnings:** OOC

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** after saying goodbye to her friends a dejected Hermione along with Severus head to Diagon ally for the rest of the afternoon

* * *

Stepping outside Hermione leans back against the wall and closed her eyes.

“Man that hurt”

Severus gives her a sad smile.

“Come on” he says

While placing his arm around her shoulders and walking off to his car where he opens the door for her.

“Thanks” she says softly   

Before getting in

Closing the door Severus makes his way around the front opens the car door and gets in behind the wheel, puts the key into the ignition the car then roars to life putting the car into drive he heads off up the road to the Leaky caldron.

Coming upon the pub Severus parks out fronts the pair exit the car and Severus lockets the car before the two enter.

* * *

*****Leaky caldron/ Diagon ally******

“Hermione hi” said Tom.

The pair then continued on their way

Entering outside

Severus changed their outfits to wizarding robes a black one for himself and an orange sunset one for Hermione before tapping the break on the wall three times, they stepped back and watched as the wall parted.

Stepping on through they walked down the high street until they came upon Flourish and Blotts.

“I’ll wait out here for you” said Severus.

“You sure?” asked Hermione 

Severus just nodded.

“Alight I will be just a moment” said Hermione.

Before stepping into the bookstore crossing the floor she made her way over to the office of Mr Blotts.

Knocking on the door Hermione waited until she heard Mr Blotts voice.

“Come in”

Opening the door Hermione walked in and slowly closed it behind her.

Looking up Mr Blotts eyes widened when he saw his Library assistant Hermione waiting by the door.

“Miss Granger thank goodness your back I was worried when you never showed last Monday and you have been absent for a whole week” said Mr Blotts

Hermione walked over and took a seat in front of her boss.

“I know I’m sorry in fact the reason for my absence was I had been in the hospital the first time was Monday morning the second time was because of the event from that Monday morning and with my second stay they wanted me to stay the week for observation and to make sure I did not get worse” replied Hermione.

Mr Blotts eyes widened.

“My goodness” he exclaimed.

“I had made some poor choice in my life after the war and I paid for them” said Hermione.

Lowing her head in shame.

She never saw the understanding in her boss’s eyes.

“Miss Granger the war was rough on us all I just hope you have support during your recovery from the hospital.”

Hermione looked up and smiled.

“I do in fact I’m staying with the Malfoy family and my ex Professor Severus Snape is also helping me with my recovery

 “That’s good to hear and to further help your recovery I’m putting you on Sabbatical leave until you are fully recovered from what had ever put you in the hospital in the first place after all a smart witch like yourself does not land in hospital twice for no reason” he told her 

Hermione nodded in agreement.

“Well I best be off good afternoon sir” said Hermione.

Mr. Blotts nodded and watches Hermione leave his office.

Hermione crosses to the front door and walked out Severus head lifts up when he hears the jingle of the door and sees Hermione step out the pair smile at each other as he watches her walk over to him.

“Now what do you wanna do?” asked Hermione.

 "I was thinking we could walk around Diagon ally what do you say?” asked Severus.

"Sure I’ve got nothing else to do” said Hermione.

 Yet as they walked on Hermione looked around and notice most of the shop keepers from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour onwards were all still trying to fix up their shops which had been destroyed in the war.

However, Hermione also noticed that the shop keeper from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was not Mr Fortescue.

“Severus who is that man in Mr Fortescue’s ice cream Parlour” Hermione whispered.

“That’s the new owner as Mr Fortescue died in the war most of the shop keepers you see are new as the previous owners had passed away in the war”

He saw Hermione’s eyes widened and that got him thinking.

“Hermione how far have you been in Diagon ally since the war ended?”  asked Severus.

“Not far I’ve only kept to Flourish and Blotts upwards to the leaky Colden.

“So you have never been past Flourish and Blotts?” he asked

Hermione shook her head no.

“It’s been a year and they’re still trying to fix up their shops?” asked Hermione.  

“Yes Diagon ally was hit hard by the war, come I wanna show you another shop” said Severus

as he and Hermione continued to walk down the street.

* * *

 Severus stopped them at the Apothecary. 

As Hermione observed the outside she could see it had been heavily damaged as the previous shops. She then saw Severus take out his wand and unlock and opened the door.

“The wizard who runs this place died in the war it was put up for sale not long ago and I brought it.” Said Severus.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

“I’m not surprised you’d buy a Potion shop Severus” said Hermione.

Severus chuckled

“However as you can see I’m still trying to fix the place up” said Severus.  

As they both walked in.

Hermione looked around; the windows were shattered jars of Potion ingredients on the floor holes in the ceiling.  

“I’d love to help you fix it up Severus but unfortunately Lucius still has my wand and I still don’t trust myself to not conjure up the drugs or the alcohol” said Hermione sadly.

Severus saw the sad look on her face and moved to bring her into his embrace; Hermione clung to the front of his black robes and cried.  

“I screwed up my entire life I can’t even use magic anymore what kind of witch am I if I can’t use magic” cried Hermione.

Severus held her tight.  

“Shh you’re an amazing intelligent witch Hermione something in your life took you to a dark place and your trying to recover from that and that takes time I wish you trusted us and by us I mean the Malfoy’s and myself with the reason behind taking the drugs and alcohol” said Severus.

“I can’t I just can’t” Sobbed Hermione.

Sometime later Hermione pulled back and looked at the wet spot in the middle of Severus chest from where her tear landed on his robe.  

Hermione hiccupped.

“I’m sorry I got your robe wet.” 

Severus cupped Hermione face between his hands and raised it.  

“Come on Hermione look at me” said Severus.

Hermione lifted her eyes and Severus saw her eyes were shining with tears; Severus whipped them with his thumb as they escaped and rolled down her cheeks.   After a time, Hermione moved from his embrace and went to pick up a few things like the Potion ingredients.

While Severus cleaned up the shattered glass from the window he already had a dust ban and broom to sweep out the glass.   Severus didn’t want to make Hermione feel worse by using magic in front of her so he did it the muggle way.  He was sweeping up the second lot of glass when he heard Hermione hiss in pain. 

Severus stopped what he was doing and walked over to her and knelt beside her.

“Hermione you alright?” asked Severus.

 He saw her grimace in pain.

“No I um think I got a piece of glass stuck in my palm.”

“Here let me have a look” said Severus. 

He then took Hermione’s hands and examined it.  

That is when he saw the tiny shed of glass in bedded in the middle of her palm.

With careful gentle fingers Severus pulled the shed of glass out and kissed her palm.

Hermione blushed but went back to cleaning up the glass.

* * *

  *****A Few hours later******

 “Hermione would you join me for Dinner?” asked Severus.

When he noticed it was becoming night

Hermione blushed and nodded

Severus smiled.

Together they tidied up the place before walking out of the Apothecary from there they headed up the street towards the pub they passed though the wall and walked into the leaky Caldron

Entering the pub, they nodded to Tom, Severus whispered in Hermione’s ear.

“Wait here I’ll get the car”

The 19-year-old nodded with a slight smile on her face. 

Moments later Severus returns and walked over to her.

“Ready Hermione” he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

“Night Tom” Hermione called.

“Have a good night Hermione.

“Good night Tom”    

Severus and Hermione climbed inside Severus took a pinch of floo powder.

“Malfoy manor” said Severus.

While dropping the powder.

The green flames engulfed the pair and they disappeared from the fireplace.

* * *

 RCS (ReviewComment and Sub if you want more) 

Finished it on 9/11/16 


	8. Dinner with Severus part 5.

Started it on 13/11/16

 **Title:** Dinner with Severus part 5

 **Author:** shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Severus/Hermione

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Severus invites Hermione to dinner 

* * *

  ****Malfoy manor Wiltshire England****

When they appeared in the fire place of Malfoy manor they stepped out Severus used his wand to rid them of the soot, they then made their way out of the palor and though the manor.

* * *

 They walked into the dining hall only to see the Malfoy’s already sitting down having Dinner.

“Care to join us Severus?” asked Narcissa.

“No thank you Cissy I already have Dinner planed for Hermione and myself” said Severus.

“Alright then" said Narcissa.

Draco just gave his ‘sister’ a look which made her blush.

“Um Severus would you mind if I go freshen up and change before we go?” asked Hermione.

“Not at all” he replied.  

 Hermione nodded. 

And exited the dining hall walked through the manor and up the east wing staircase

* * *

Making her way down the hallway Hermione Entered her room and gathered everything she needed before making her way into the ensuite, after closing the door, Hermione hung her dress on the hook that hung on the back of the door and placed her under garments on the sink before opening the shower door and turning the taps on   once the temperature was right, Hermione stripped off her clothes and stepped in under the shower head

* * *

******5 minutes later*****

Hermione stepped out and dried off before dressing in the long sleeved black dress moments later she exited the ensuite and walked to the closet where she took out a pair of black heels and slipped into them. Once done she headed out of her room and down the hall way down the east wing stair case and though the manor until she entered the dining hall.

“Um Severus Where ARE we having Dinner only asking because I’m not sure what I should wear over my dress my cloak or trench coat.

“Here dear let me fix your hair” said Narcissa.

So while Narcissa fixed Hermione’s hair Severus answered the young woman’s question.

“We will be having Dinner at my place so whatever you feel most comfortable in”        

Hermione smiled her thanks and left returning a few minutes later tying the cords of her cloak around her shoulders 

“I’m Ready” she announced.

Lucius rose up off his chair and walked to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

“Enjoy yourself, dear one” said Lucius.

Before bending to kiss her forehead.  

Lucius then straightened up and looked at Severus.

“Look after her for me I will NOT be please if she comes back upset" said Lucius.

All the while he had yet to relinquish Hermione from his arms.

Hermione was quite shocked to hear the words coming from Lucius and more shocking was the tone he used.   It was of a protective father who wanted to make sure his daughter was safe.   The consequences for the person who did not keep her safe would be disasters.  In this case it would be Severus who would feel Lucius’s wrath if Hermione was in an upset mood when she returned.

Hermione smiled.

 Before stepping out of Lucius’s arms to walk over to Narcissa.

“We’ll see you later Hermione” said Narcissa.

 As she hugged the young witch.

After hugging Narcissa, Hermione walked over to Draco.  

“Later bro” said Hermione.

 As she hugged her best friend.

“Have fun sis” said Draco he then kissed her cheek and let go.      

After the goodbyes were said Hermione and Severus walked into the parlor and stepped into the fireplace before flooing to Severus’s house.

* * *

 

****Spinner’s end****

When they arrived back at Severus’s place they each stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room.  Then with a wave of his wand the soot and ash were gone from their clothing

“Make yourself at home and I’ll get started on dinner” said Severus.

Thank you?” said Hermione. 

Severus gave her a small smile and walked over to the hidden door in the wall. 

Hermione was now alone in the living room, she walked over and trailed her fingers across the spine of each book reading the title of each of them.

She finally settled on a novel called the passage of life 

The book was about a man who had been abused as a child and the ups and downs he went through only to come out a much better person

 _Interesting_ thought Hermione.

Grabbing the book off the shelf she made her way over and sat long ways on the arm chair so her legs were dangling over the arm rest she sat up so she was comfortable then opened the book and began reading.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Severus was preparing the dinner of pork chops roast potato’s and veggies, placing the chops and potato’s in the oven and set the timer before placing the veggies in the steamer to cook so while the dinner was cooking Severus called for Soot his house elf.

“Master called?” asked Soot as he popped into the kitchen.

“Yes Soot I was wondering if you would be so kind as to set up a table and chairs set in the clearing?” asked Severus.

“Yes sir” Soot squeaked.

Then with a pop Soot disappeared.

Severus left the kitchen and headed upstairs to change and freshen up.

Minutes later he headed back down stairs just as he entered the kitchen Soot popped in.

“It is done sir”        

“Thank you Soot your assistance will not be needed for the rest of the night”

Soot nodded and popped away 

Once Dinner was done he packed it into microwave containers before placing everything they need in the Basket then conjured up a white and red checked table cloth and placed it on top of the basket.

Picking up the basket he walked into the living room. 

“Hermione ready to go?” asked Severus.

Hermione looked up and smiled marked and closed the book before getting up off the sofa and walking over to him   Severus saw the high heels she was wearing he didn’t want to use magic in front of her so he asked her.

“Hermione I'm sorry you’re going to have to change from those high heels?

Hermione looked up at him.

“Why?” she asked him.

“Well we’ll be doing a lot of walking and by the end of it your feet will be hurting” said Severus.

“Oh” said Hermione.

“However there is another way although it involves magic” said Severus.

Hermione understood what he was getting at, she knew that ever since having her wand taken away by Lucius for using it to conjure up the drug and alcohol so now she was no longer be able to use magic Severus didn’t feel right using magic in front of her and make her feel bad because he was using magic and she was forbidden to use magic.

Hermione smiled.

 Walked over and hugged him shyly before pulling back and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek the action surprised Severus

“Thank you for giving me a choice what’s the one that involves magic?” asked Hermione.

“Well I can put a Cushioning charm on your high heels so your feet won’t hurt” said Severus.

Hermione looked down at her feet she didn’t really feel like changing, looking up she nodded.

“It’s ok Severus use the spell” said Hermione.

 Severus points his wand at the high heels.

“Cushion Meuscado!” 

Straight away Hermione felt the difference;

Afterwards Severus took her hand and walked out the back door across the backyard to the door in the fence.

* * *

 

 They were now walking through the woods at the back of his house.

“Sev where are we going?” asked Hermione.  

“You’ll see soon Hermione” said Severus.

“Now watch your step it’s a bit steep.”

He then takes Hermione hand and helps her down the steep, slope.

“We’re almost there” said Severus.

 As they continued to walk Severus had yet to let go of Hermione’s hand.

Finally, they came out of the darken woods.

Hermione gasped.

It was a clear cloudless night the stars twinkled and he moon shone bright its light reflexed off the water’s surface making it sparkle.

“Oh my gods it beautiful” Hermione breathed.

“Glad you enjoy the scenery my dear come I’m sure you must be starving” said Severus.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Severus then led her over to the table set up in the center Hermione sat down on onside while Severus set the basket opposite her on the other side. He spread out the table cloth then the candles and lit them with his wand before taking out the plates and cutlery then he took out the food and began serving it.

“Severus that smells amazing” said Hermione.

 After serving the food he took out a jug of Cherry syrup 2 goblets

“Severus is that Cherry syrup?” asked Hermione  

“it is I thought you could use something different to drink,” said Severus.

Once the drinks were poured he set the jug in the basket and set it under the table.

“Thank you” said Hermione.

Taking a sip of her drink.

“So how are you?” asked Severus.

While cutting up his pork chop

Hermione knew what he was asking about.

 “um I’m getting there but I know I have a long way to go until I’m 100% better” said Hermione.

Severus nodded

Putting a piece of potato in her mouth she moans.

“Oh this taste great.”

“Thank you Hermione” said Severus.

“It tastes better then what they were serving me in hospital”

“All food is better than hospital food, believe me”

Hermione chuckled.

“Hermione are you ready to tell me the reason behind the alcohol and drug taking?” asked Severus.

Hermione put her fork down and closed her eyes before shaking her head no.

Severus sighed.

He reached over and grabbed her hand running his thumb of the back of her hand.

“Alright love if that is what you wish but I’m here whenever you ready to tell me” he told her.

“Thank you”

After the discussion they both went back to eating, when they finished Severus packet the stuff away he then looked at Hermione.

Hermione stood up and made her way around to Severus the older wizard stood up, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder

“Thank you for Dinner Severus and the company it’s just what I needed."

“Your welcome my dear”

Who wrapped his arms around her waist?

“it’s been a long and exhausting day Severus so if you’ll excuse me I’d like to return to Malfoy manor” Hermione asked.

“As you wish”

With a swish of his wand everything was packed away and sent back to the house including the table and chairs. Together they headed back into the woods guided by the light from Severus wand.

* * *

 

The couple entered the living room and stood by the fireplace.

Severus grabbed some floo powder from the bowl on the top of the fireplace took Hermione’s hand and stepped into the fireplace he then dropped the floo was saying.

 “Malfoy manor.”

* * *

 

****Malfoy manor Wiltshire England****

They stepped out of the fire place and into the living room with a swish of his wand the soot disappeared from their clothing and face. Hermione was surprised to see the Malfoys waiting up for her.

“Lucius Narcissa Draco, you didn’t have to wait up for me” said Hermione. 

"We don’t mind dear” said Narcissa.

“Did you enjoy your Dinner Hermione?” asked Lucius.

Hermione smiled a true smile one that they Malfoys had not seen in quite some time.

“We’ll take that smile as a yes” said Draco.

“Well it is late so we will leave you to say goodnight and we will see you in the morning Hermione.” Said Narcissa.

They hugged and kissed Hermione before leaving the palor.

 “Sleep well my dear” said Severus.

Who bent and kissed her forehand.

“Thank you for a wonderful night Severus”

She hugged him good night then watched as he took a handful of floo powder stepped into the fire place and called out Spinners end before dropping the powder and disappearing in green flames.

Once alone in the palor Hermione turn and walked out and though the manor and up the east wing stairs.

* * *

 

*****east wing******

Stepping off the last step Hermione made her way down the hallway and into her room closing the door behind her Hermione changed from her dress to her nightgown and climbed into bed and fell asleep. It Hermione had only been a sleep for about 20 minutes when suddenly she frowned in her sleep and began tossing and turning silent tears fell from her closed eyes and her shoulders began silently shaking as she began crying the nightmare began once again same as always.

* * *

 

*****Nightmare*****

The war was raging on around them the final battle was upon them Harry Hermione and Ron had just returned from finding and destroying the horcruxes Hermione then left the boys at Hogwarts to go check on her parents because witch’s wizards and even muggles are turning up dead left right and centre.

 Hermione apparited home however when she got home she was shocked to see it was destroyed she then looked up and saw the dark mark hanging over the house

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” screamed Hermione in anguish.

With that the witch raced into the house her wand out looking around.

“Mum daddy” called Hermione.

There was no answer but when she walked into the living room she stood frozen she dropped her wand sitting in the reclining chair was her father Wendell his face was white and his eyes were open but no life was in them.

“Daddy” cried Hermione.

She ran over and dropped to her knees she buried her face in his lap and sobbed.

After some time, she pulled herself together grabbed her wand and went in search of her mother. She looked around on the ground floor but didn’t find her so she ran upstairs and checked the rooms the last room she checks was the master bedroom she slowly opened the door but when she did she saw her mother sitting up in bed with a book in her lap but it was the same thing like her father white face eyes open but no life.

She screamed

 *****End of nightmare*****  

RCS (ReviewComment and Sub if you want more) 

* * *

 Finished it on 3/6/17


	9. A Shoulder to cry on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by the song the last night by skillet

Started it on 3/6/17

 **Title:** A Shoulder to cry on

 **Author:** shipping_galore 

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** angst/ hurt/comfort

 **Warnings:** cutting

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione wakes from her nightmare and seeks the comfort of her ‘little brother’

* * *

 

Hermione sat up in bed she was breathing heavily sweat was running down her body she pulled back the covers and stood up she looked down only to see that her nightgown was plastered to her body from the sweat covering her. Hermione raced into the bathroom knelt over the toilet bowl and throw up after throwing up Hermione stood up on her shaking legs swilled out her mouth and brushed her teeth she then stripped off her sweat soaked nightgown and stepped into the shower.

She washed her body but then the memory of her nightmare came back so she grabbed the razor and cut herself to relive the pain and ache in her chest thanks to her magic the cuts healed becoming scars.

Afterwards Hermione stepped out dried off and wrapped a towel around her body before walking out and into the closet and got dressed afterwards she walked out and looked at her bed she couldn’t sleep but she needed someone right now someone to calm her fears.

Hermione thought about fire calling Severus but she really didn’t want him to know so she went with the next person she felt safe with; Draco, Hermione walked out of her room she hadn’t covered her arms.  Hermione stood in front of Draco’s bedroom door and knocked.

Seconds later a sleepy Draco opened

Hermione what is it are you alright” he asked now wide awake at seeing the distress and fear in her eyes.

Draco looked down and saw the Scars on her wrist.

“Hermione baby what happened?” asked Draco.

He brought her into his room and closed the door he then lifted Hermione’s face and saw the tears.

“Hermione what’s wrong?” Draco asked worriedly.

“I didn’t want you to see me cry I’m fine really” said Hermione.

Draco brought her over to his bed he sat with his back against the headboard and pulled Hermione so she was laying on him with her head against his chest,

“Hermione sis stop lying to me I know you’re not fine” said Draco.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head and just held her Hermione clung to his chest and sobbed out her pain and grief yet instead of talking about the night mare she began telling Draco how her parents never understood her.

 “They don’t understand they never understood what I was going throw in the magical world being a muggle born and all they just said it’s a phase and that I’d be ok and that I’m fine" she sobbed

“I know it was a lie you were never fine at school were you and it was my fault?” said Draco

Hermione just cried harder while Draco tightened his hold on her it broke his heart seeing Hermione like this tears streamed down his face Draco turned the music off and looked down to find Hermione asleep.  Draco carefully moved Hermione off him stood up and whipped the tears from his eyes before picking Hermione up in his arms.

Draco walked out and down the hall to Hermione’s room he opened the door and walked in he crossed the room to her bed he could tell the sheets were soaked he then against Hermione in his arms. Draco then pulled out his wand and with a wave of his wand the sweat soaked sheets were clean and dry he then laid Hermione down and pulled the covers over her before leaning over and whispering to her.

“Sleep well sis.”

He kissed her goodnight and walked back to the door looked over his shoulder at the sleeping witch and smiled before closing the door with a soft click    

RCS (ReviewComment and Sub if you want more) 

* * *

 

 Finished it on 3/6/17


	10. rehab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, guys Severus and Hermione are officially a couple

Started it on the 17th /6/2017

 **Title:** Rehab

 **Author:** shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Severus/ Hermione

 **Genre:**  friendship/ family

 **Warnings:** Mentions of cutting

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Hermione finds out the Malfoy’s are taking her to the wizarding rehab center at St Mungo's Hospital and that their paying for her stay at the rehab center

* * *

 

 *****Wednesday 11th of August 1999 Malfoy manor** **Wiltshire England** ********

The next morning, in the predawn hours Hermione woke in her room of the east wing in Malfoy manor, she put her arms over her head and stretched. Afterwards she put her arms in-front of her face examining the many cuts on BOTH her wrists.

_I hope I have some long sleeved shirts she thought._

Hermione then pulled back the cover and walked to her walk in wardrobe.

She searched through the clothes until she found a nice deep green long sleeved top and a pair of grey slacks.

“Thank you” Hermione whispered to no one. 

She pulled the clothing off the hanger grabbed her undergarments and went and had a shower.

5 minutes later

She walked out dressed and towel drying her hair, once done she went over and sat back down on her bed and started combing her hair. Suddenly to Hermione's surprise there was a knock at her door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Draco popped his head in.

“Morning darling, you’re up early did you sleep well?” 

Hermione look towards the door and was surprised to see Draco’s smiling face.

A smile lit up her face.

She placed her brush on her bedside table.

“Draco come in come in” she exclaimed.

As she held out her arms to him, the young blond smiled and stepped into the room closing the door. He walked over and she wrapped her arms around him, after the hug he pulls her back and gently holds her wrist in each hand and slides the sleeves back a bit.

Draco looks at her wrists then at her and says.

“Hermione your strong you have overcome so much in your life you punched me and broke my noise in our third year due to my lie about the hippogriff ......”

 Hermione giggled and Draco smiled

“...... You stood up to death eaters and survived and you will get through what has ever brought you done this dark path and you will come out stronger than ever that I can promise you."

Hermione looked at Draco and tears gather in her eyes.

Draco kissed each wrist and pulled the sleeves down; Hermione pulls him into a hug saying through her tears that have now fallen. 

“If it wasn't for you and your family Draco... correction if it wasn't for you your family and Severus I may be already dead by now so thank you, thank you my brother.”

 “I love you Hermione” Draco whispers.

Before kissing her cheek.

He then whips her tears and steps back, Hermione swallows the lump in her throat.

“I'm going to go wash my face”

Draco nods and sits himself on the bed.

Hermione heads to the bathroom connected to her room, seconds later she come out refreshed.

“Hermione love would you like to join me on a stroll around the grounds?” Draco asked his best friend/ sister witch.

“Sure but it seems too early for that, by the way how early is it?” asked Hermione.

Draco took out his wand and gave it a flick.

“Tempus.”

A jet of blue shot out of his wand and formed into a digital clock showing the time to be 5:30am.

“Wow 5:30 I didn't realize it was THAT early” said Draco.

“That means the sun as not yet risen....

She then looked at him.

“.... Still wanna go for our walk?" asked Hermione's.

“Yeah but since it was so early it might be a little cool so I suggest we grab our cloaks,” said Draco.

Hermione nodded.

“My old black school robe the only one I own is in the closet”

Draco smiled.

Walked over to her closet and opened it, then pulled out the black cloak Draco walked over to Hermione, untied the strings and placed it about her shoulders before tying it.

 Hermione smiled.

She also took note of Draco who was dressed in a black summer robe.

“Hermione I'll be right back alright” said Draco. 

The witch nodded.

So Draco left Hermione’s bedroom only to return moments later wearing a dark green cloak.

“Shall we?” he asked.

 While holding out his arm for her.

Hermione laughed and looped her arm through his.

The pair made their way from the east wing and down the stairs through the many hallways until they got to the south wing where they made their way down the stairs and out the back door.

* * *

 

*****grounds of Malfoy manor*****

The pair walked around the grounds talking.

“So Harm love how are you fairing be truthful?” asked Draco.

Turning his head to face her.  

“It's tough and hard but I'm getting there, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me you were there, as a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to my troubles what I told you last night is true but that's not why there were fresh cuts on my wrists” Hermione shamefully informed him.

"Then what’s the reason," Draco asked her.

Hermione bit her lip as tears gathered in her eyes.

“I can’t tell you it’s hard for me to even talk about” Hermione replied.

As she gripped his arm more firmly than necessary.

She laid her head on his upper arm as they continued to walk the grounds of the manor.

The cool morning air stung Hermione face and made her shiver, Hermione let go of Draco's arm momentarily to pull the cloak tighter about her body and to lift the hood of her cloak shielding her face from the coolness of the early morning wind.  With that done she once again looped her arm through Draco's and laid her head back on his upper arm.

“Are you going to inform mother father and Severus about your cuts and that you’re cutting yourself?” Draco suddenly asked her.

Hermione froze making Draco stop. 

“I know I should tell them but I don't know how I'm scared” said Hermione.

Draco pulled her into his arms.

“There is nothing to be scared of love, my parents love you Severus we defiantly know loves you”

that got a blush and a giggle out of Hermione. 

“Say want to go for a fly?" asked Draco changing the subject after seeing the uncomfortable look on Hermione’s face.

Hermione grimaced.

“I hate to fly you know this.”

“Come on sweetie it will be worth your while I promise I won’t drop you if I do Severus will KILL me”

Hermione laughed.

“Alright, alright I'll fly with you.”

Draco smiled.

Took out his wand and summoned his broom.

“Accio nimbus 2001.” 

the black broom zooms out of Draco's room and into his hand.

 He then mounted his broom and waited for Hermione. Hermione walked over and sat sideways in front of Draco, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he in cased her in his arms, with one across her lap and the other around her back and both hands holding the broom the pair then were off flying up into the sky.

With Hermione squeal of surprise as they took off being the only thing breaking the silence, although she had the hood up the wind bit into her skin so she turns her face away and hides it in Draco chest. They continue flying when Hermione feels Draco tap her on the shoulder.

“Sweetheart” Hermione lifts her head up.

“What Draco?” Hermione asked the blond.

“Turn around” was all he said.

Hermione did as was asked of her and turned her head and gasped. In front of her the sky lit up orange and pink the first ray of sunlight was making itself none.

“It's breathtaking” whispered Hermione.

“A new day on your life as dawned darling” Draco whispered.

Hermione turn her head and faced him smiling as tears ran down her face. 

“Hey what’s this?” asked Draco.

As he put his fingers on her cheek and wiped the tears from her face.

Hermione just shrugged and they continued on flying until the sun was in the sky.

Draco let one hand off the broom and took out his wand.

“Tempus.”

The time showed 9:30am.

“Wow”

“What is it Draco?” asked Hermione.  

“We’ve been out here for 5 hours” Draco replied

“Well maybe we should head back” said Hermione.

Draco agreed and turned his broom around, heading back to the manor. When they flew into the backyard Draco flew down as the got close to the ground, Draco stopped and they got off the broom and walked inside.

* * *

 

They walked through the manor and up to the east wing. Once done with putting their cloaks away and Draco putting his wand away they returned down stairs.  They walked through the many halls until they got to the dining hall.

When they walked in they spotted Narcissa Lucius and to Hermione's delight Severus sitting down having breakfast.

“Good morning all” said Hermione.

“Morning mum dad,”

Draco then looked at Severus.

“What the hell are you doing here” Draco teasingly asked the black haired wizard. 

Hermione gave him a sideways glare and smacked him over the head.

“Ow Herm what the hell was that for”

Hermione shook her head.

"You’re lucky it’s just a smack on the back of the head and not like our 3rd year"

Before walking over to Severus who stood up.

Hermione smiled when she saw him stand, her smile turned into a happy grin when she felt his arms go about her waist.

She in turn snuggled into him wrapping her own arms around his torso and leaning her head on his chest. After about 5 minutes or so, the couple pulled back yet still in each other arms.

“Good morning Hermione” Severus softly greeted his girlfriend.

Hermione blushed and looked down making her hair fall into her face.

Severus brought his left hand up still holding her with his right arm and pushed her hair behind her ear before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Hermione smiled.

Before reaching up and kissing his cheek.

Draco watched the happy couple

The couple then took their seats.

what happened in your 3rd year asked Nacissa.

“Well in our third year I ah punched him in the face for being so high and mighty and getting the hippogriff buck beak executed"  

“What?" Severus Lucius and Narcissa exclaimed in shock.

“Yeah not to mention breaking my bloody nose in the process... oh but wait what did you call me before you punched me... ah now i remember, you called me a foul lothem evil little cockroach.”

Severus turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Something tells me you shouldn't have been in Gryffindor and instead should have been placed in Slytherin.”

Hermione just smiled.

Meanwhile Draco took his seat across from the couple.

Once everyone was seated their breakfast appeared.

“So why the morning visit Severus?" asked Hermione as she began eating.

“Well, Lucius and Narcissa wanted to speak to you about something and they thought it might help if you had my support while they tell you their news” said Severus.

As he placed his fork down on the table and grabbed the hand resting on her upper thigh under the table. Hermione set her utensils down and Draco did the same before turning to his parents.

“Mum dad what’s going on?” asked Draco.

Lucius spoke.

“We care for you so much and we wanna help you get better so we've arranged for you to go to St Mungo's Hospital, and too see healer Eric Johnson he's a muggle born like yourself and has done some work in muggle medication and he once worked in a muggle rehab center helping teens and adults with alcohol and Drug problems so he's the best to help you overcome your own alcohol and Drug problem.”

Hermione burst out crying.

Severus put his arm around her, however she shrugged it off pushed back her chair and stood up before going around the table and flinging herself into Narcissa's arm.

“Thank you thank you for caring so much I don't know how to repay you” sobbed Hermione.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around the distort witch. 

“Shh there, there Hermione” said Narcissa in a soothing motherly tone.

Lucius moved from his chair to stand next to his wife.

“Your repayment to us is getting yourself well and back on track”

He stroked her hair and back in a comforting fatherly manner.

Draco sat in his chair and smiled at the scene played out in front of him.

 _You’re finally going to get better Hermione I just know it._      

Hermione hiccupped and sniffed before pulling back.

“I think i may need a little more help though”

“Yes anything you need we'll do anything to help” replied Narcissa.

“Why though Hermione?" asked Severus.

He stood up and walked over to them.

“Because of this” said Hermione.

She pulled back the sleeves of her shirt showing her wrists. 

The adults were shocked seeing the scars on her wrists.

“You've been cutting yourself?” they asked

Hermione looked down in shame.

Lucius looked at Draco and saw the sad look on his face.

“You don't appear to be shocked about this Draco,” said Lucius.

“Did you know she was cutting herself?” asked Narcissa.

While she ran a soothing thumb over the scars.

Draco nodded.

Unfortunately, that set Severus off.

“YOU NEW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ANYONE, NEVER TOLD ME” he raged.

Hermione turned her head looking at the wizard she loved.

“Severus please it's not his fault Draco only found out last night” Hermione told the black haired wizard.

Severus moved over and took Hermione from Narcissa's arms and brought her into his own stroking her hair and sighed.

"I love you Hermione I don't know what i would do if i lost you” Hermione snuggled into him and buried her face into his chest. “I love you to” she whispered.

Hermione collocated herself and turned back to Lucius.

“When do you want us to go to the center?” asked Hermione.

“Now if you wish” said Lucius.

“Alright” said Hermione.

“However Hermione you have to go pack” said Narcissa.

“Pack why?” asked Hermione.

“Hermione there are rooms at the center where you can stay while you’re being treated or you can go back and forth by only going for treatment then returning home I think it would be best for you to stay at the center until you are better" said Narcissa.

Hermione nodded.

Then left the dining hall and returned to her room.

* * *

    

When she got to her room she walked in and over to where her suite case was, and began packing, however as she was packing the truth and the situation hit her HARD and she fell to the floor beside the bed and cried.

She cried for the realization her life was going to change and she was going to be able to be the person she was before the war. After some time, Hermione composed herself got up off the floor and continued going back and forth between her closet and her suite case after about 10 minutes Hermione was packed and ready.

 She picked up her suite case and made her way down to the others.

* * *

 

When she was down stairs she walked through the manor looking for the Malfoy family and for Severus since they had left the dining hall. She finally found them in the parlor waiting for her, when she walked in; Severus walked over and took her suite case from her.

“Are you ready to go?” Lucius asked her.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly let it out before answering.

“Yes I am I wanna get better” said Hermione.

“Well let’s depart then” said Lucius.

They all got into the fireplace and floo’d to St Mungo's Hospital.

* * *

 

*****St Mungo's Hospital*****

On their arrival and as they stepped out of the Fireplace they were welcomed by Hermione’s Rehab doctor Eric Johnson.

“Good day Mr. Malfoy” said Eric.

Shaking Lucius hand.

“Good day Healer Johnson” Lucius replied.

He then turned to his family.

“You know my wife Narcissa my son Draco and our family friend Severus.”

“Yes good morning to you all” said Eric.

He then looked around and “where is the young lady I’ll be helping and looking after while she is here?” asked Eric.

 Lucius turned his head to Hermione.

“Come here my dear.”

Hermione walked over and stood next to Lucius.

“Hermione this is Healer Johnson”

Hermione smiled.

“Good morning Miss, well now shall we go get you settled.” asked Eric.

He then turned and walked down the hall with the others following.

“So Hermione,”

He looked back.

“You don’t mind if I call you that do you.”

“No sir”

Eric smiled.

“so, Mr. Malfoy as said you’re here to get help with your drug and alcohol abuse” said Eric.

“Yes, but I may need more help for my cutting” said Hermione.

She hadn’t realized that drawing the conversation tears escaped and trickled down her cheeks until she felt the wetness on her cheeks.

“Oh I’m sorry” said Hermione.

“Don’t be but whatever happen must have been traumatic for you” said Eric.

As he handed her a Kleenex from his pocket.

“It was” said Hermione.

While dapping her eyes.

Severus moved from where he was standing, to her side.

“Hermione”

The young woman turned at her partner’s voice.

“You alright love” he asked softly so only she could hear.

Hermione gave him a watery smile.

“No but hopefully with Healer Johnson’s help someday I will be.”

Severus put his arms around her giving her a hug before stepping back and walking back to the Malfoy’s.

“Hermione how long were you doing drugs and taking alcohol?” asked Eric.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering.

“Since the war ended in 1998 so I would say a year.”

During their talk the whole time they were making their way down to the rehab center Eric had been writing notes about their conversion that may help when he starts Hermione counseling.

 “How about the cutting?” asked Eric Hermione swallowed?

“I…um only started that on the 4th of August this year after Lucius took away my wand so I would not conjure up drugs and alcohol again since I had already been admitted to St Thomas' Hospital in the muggle world after I… overdosed on drugs and alcohol….

Hermione whipped her eyes and nose with the Kleenex before clearing her throat and continuing.

“…Severus had also burnt my smokes and drugs right in front of me, and I felt no other way to cope so I started cutting” Hermione explained.

“Alright I think that enough for today I got information need to start the one on one counseling which we will start tomorrow” said Eric.

Hermione nodded.

Finally, they arrived at the center which was on the first floor at the end of the hall. They walked in; it was like a house really well more like a mansion with healers and other patients walking about. Eric showed her and the others around and introduced her to some of the healers and patients there.

They then walked down the hall until they got to the rooms and Hermione’s room, Eric opened the door to a small two-bedroom room with two beds and draws, inside the room there was a girl with black hair and looked to be 16.

“Andria”

the girl looked up.

“I’d like you to meet Hermione your new roommate and this is…. Her friend and his family who had been helping Hermione over her trauma” said Eric.

The girl got up and walked over the pair shook hands in greeting, Andria then looked at the Malfoy’s and Severus and nodded.

“How do you do.” 

Hermione turned around.

“I gauss it’s time to say goodbye” said Hermione.

Andria left to give them some privacy to say good bye. Hermione got a bit choked up as they each hugged her goodbye.

However, when she got to Severus she broke down clinging to him and crying, Severus fought back the tears and crushed her too him while soothing her by rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.

“It’s going to be alright Hermione I’ll visit all the time I promise I love you my insufferable know it all”

 Hermione smiled and laughed through her tears.

With that they pulled back Severus kissed her forehead longer then normal like it was going to be the last time he was ever going to do such a thing, afterwards they left and Andria returned, Hermione closed the door and got started with the unpacking.

The End

RCS (ReviewComment and Sub ) 

* * *

 Finished it on 18/6/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK that’s it for struggling with life I do have the 1st chapter of the sequel called recovery partly written however it may need fixing however I’m not going to work on it until I Finish the rest of my unfinished Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long chapter but there will be more long chapters in the future just giving you all a heads up if you don't like long chapters. Also i know many peaople do this but please i ask you when reading my stories any of them use your heads if the story is NOT to your liking don't review it is that easy i do put please review because i do wanna hear from you but if all you are going to be doing is bad mouthing me with how you don't like it or its to OOC or its not realistic or i should have reasearch more or what not to THOSE readers i ask you PLEASE DON'T REVIEW yet to my readers WHO do like the stories i say happily review and let me know what you think as i DO wanna hear from you guys


End file.
